


Marvel X Reader ~ Oneshots

by SoullessNicole



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessNicole/pseuds/SoullessNicole
Summary: *REQUESTS OPEN*This story is also on Wattpad under the same nameHello! Here you can request some Marvel X Reader Oneshots! Please read the introduction chapter so you know what I will and will not write.Marvel Characters who have been done:Loki Odinson (Female Reader Smut) (Female Reader Fluff)Wanda Maximoff (Male Reader Fluff)Peter Parker (Female Reader Fluff)Steve Rogers (Female Reader Fluff) (Female Reader Smut)Stephen Strange (Female Reader Fluff) (Female Reader Smut)Thor Odinson (Female Reader Fluff)Marvel Characters who are in progress:Sam Wilson (Female Reader Fluff)Bucky Barnes (Female Reader Fluff)Natasha Romanoff (Female Reader Smut) (Male Reader Smut)Gamora (Female Reader Smut)





	1. Request Here!

Hello!

So first let's start with what I will not write:

-I will not write smut that is non consensual

-I will not write about relationships that are more than the reader and one Marvel character.

-I will not write smut about any extreme kinks, the smaller kinks are a maybe.

Another addition I'd like to make is that I will most likely not write all of your requests. I write for fun and if I do not feel I'd enjoy writing a suggestion you give, then I most likely won't do it. I take requests as ideas for plots, it's not certain that I'll write it.

So, request away in the comments! Your request can be very detailed, or you can just tell me who you want done. It all works! Though I warn, this will most likely have slow updates, I'll get them up when I can.


	2. Loki Odinson X Female Reader (Two Years Late) (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years, you finally received work from Tony Stark again, giving you something to do other than live your usual boring life. Over the time you were absent, you couldn't help, but miss a certain god who had made a huge impact on your life as not only a good friend of yours, but as your secret admiration. So when the god of mischief shows up out of the blue, your left stunned and with the task of watching over the troublesome man while the avengers are out saving the world. You couldn't be happier to see him, and with that, happier to be left in solitude with him. Who knows what could happen if you both were left in the Avengers tower, maybe it will turn into something more than just babysitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Finally gonna get this request out there, this one had me the most intrigued to write so that's why this one is done first. 
> 
> And little FYI there is some little smutty actions, though it never quite makes that direct turn, so it's still mostly fluff.
> 
> If you want me to continue this line of story with Loki or create a new plot, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism, I'm always looking to become a better writer, though try to make it constructive and not destructive.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> REQUEST MADE BY: bokhoottoo  
> Hi!!! Can you please write a Loki/Reader? Preferably in a domestic setting like they're hanging out at the tower or something among those lines? Thank you!!!!  
> <33333

You laid yourself across Tony Starks red velvet couch. It was beyond comfortable, you nearly found yourself sinking into the fabric as your eyes began to drop. You felt the cloth brush against your soft skin, exhaling softly as you finally shut your eyes and took a moment to relax. You had pulled an all nighter the night before, so now your schedule had been completely thrown off, and you felt as if you couldn't do anything that took a real thought process. You had almost found yourself falling asleep, before twitching and being awoken by a loud voice marching into the room,"That's your solution? If you think that'll stop them you've got another thing coming."Tony argued with someone, the sound of more footsteps following behind him as they entered at the far side of the room. You knew of the events that were unfolding, another powerful race was planning to unleash their army among earth and the avengers had to swoop in to save it. You were currently fighting the science side of the situation, having worked with Tony and the avengers many times before. You found however that they never invited you to be an avenger, they only would call you in when you were needed, then send you back home. It was disappointing really, you often felt under appreciated, but the thought of just working with the avengers in general was an honor you supposed. Not to mention that being an avenger must be a real headache with the world on your shoulders. Just through the night you worked previously you already were exhausted. Even this time around they only needed your help on a few pin points, but it seemed Tony and Bruce handled it for the most part. You knew you had to get up, knowing they might need you and that you probably couldn't sleep anyway from the arguing happening in the kitchen. You placed your hands firmly on the couch and pushed yourself up, your eyes barley open as you glanced over to see Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor...and Loki. Your eyes surely widened at the sight of him, you wondered why he was here. From what you knew he should be in Asgard, the only other reason for him to be here would be if he had use, right? You listened in closely on their conversation, they were all grouped up, except for Loki who was leaning against the wall away from the conversation.  
"Look, there obviously planning their attack in London, and they don't have their hands on what they need yet. With the help of (Y/N), we've managed to figure out their weakness."Steve began to announce his idea for a plan of attack, mentioning your contribution which made you smile, and earned a look towards you from every person in the room, including Loki. You almost couldn't help, but feel that Lokis glance was the only one in the room that mattered to you, his gaze piercing into yours as he offered you a sly smirk, and then looked away,"I say we prepare in London. Well be ready for them, and we know how to shut them down."Steve stood in the middle of the four, nodding his head as he gave each of them a glance,"Do we agree?"Steve questioned everyone for confirmation, Tony rolling his eyes and placing the drink in his hand back onto the counter.  
"Not really, but I don't have a better idea. Let's do it."Tony nodded his head, and the others concurred. Lokis presence still confused you, it didn't seem like they needed him, and you would doubt the avengers would ever want to work with him considering his past. He may have been left off the hook around the avengers, but from what you knew if he was seen on the streets he'd be arrested on site. Not to mention that just because they let him around the avengers didn't mean they'd let him be an avenger or contribute anything to this world. Tony then began to stride past them and into a nearby hall, most likely to retrieve his suit since he was the only one not in their armor,"Alright, give me a second before we go."Tony spoke as he trotted down the hall past the others. Natasha looked around the room and eventually glanced over at you, cracking half a smile as she leaned against the counter.  
"Were you sleeping on Tony's couch? You look tired."Natasha stared at you head on, and since her speaking broke the silence, both Steve and Thor looked at you as well. You felt a little embarrassed for have been sleeping on the job, proceeding to brush yourself off and stand up. You tried your best to fix your hair without a mirror, patting it down and brushing your fingers along the skin below your eyes to clear away the tired look.  
"Sorry, I definitely am tired. I was up all night trying to figure out what the hell those things are about." You flashed back to last night when you had stared at a screen for 8 hours, rubbing your eyes again as you approached the counter, and covered your mouth when you silently yawned.  
"(Y/N), you've done quite enough to help us. I think you deserve some rest. Well be on our way, and I'm sure Tony won't have a problem letting you spend the night here."Steve reassured you, giving you a genuine smile as you returned the smile back to him.  
"Thank you. It'd be quite a task for me in this state to drive three hours from here to get home." You giggled to yourself as you shook your head, Steve leaning off the counter and standing tall.  
"No problem, (Y/N)."Steve responded, silence falling between all of you again as the question of Lokis presence came to your mind, but you felt it might seem rude to ask. Steve turned to Natasha and Thor, beginning to start up casual conversation as you found yourself thinking about Loki again. You for some reason felt weird having him around, it had been two years since the last time you two saw each other. Even when he did leave, he left without a goodbye, and you two were actually really good friends. There wasn't a pair in the avengers with such a similar sense of humor like you and Loki had, and the constant mean remarks you both made towards each other were always very fun. However once again, you found yourself feeling awkward and strange this time around. You couldn't be happier to see the god of mischief, but it almost felt wrong. Your head was turned down towards the counter, your arms crossed and your eyes fixed on a specific spec on the marble table as you thought about all of these things. You always seemed to do this action when deep in thought, and when Steve or Tony were around when you were working, they knew it was your method of concentration. Steve noted your weird staring contest with the table, deciding to point it out since Thor and Natasha seemed to be traveling off with their own chat.  
"Something on your mind, (Y/N)? Your doing your weird staring at the table thing."Steves commentary caused you to perk up from your state, looking at him almost like you didn't know what he said, until you pulled yourself back into reality.  
"Right, uh..."You stumbled over your words, looking everywhere, but into Steves eyes,"I don't know if this is a rude question."You spoke under your breath, surely this conversation could only be heard between you and Steve,"But why is Loki here? Did he help you guys with something? Or did Thor have to take him with you guys out of trust?" You questioned knowing he'd be the one person to know if anyone, and it seemed that he did as he answered your question instantaneously.  
"Actually, a little bit of both."Steve gave a look to Loki as he spoke,"These alien creatures, Loki actually knew quite well at one point. So Thor brought him here at the request to get some intel on them."Steve explained,"However, as nice as it was to get some help from someone like him, I don't think anyone here trusts him or wants him around."Steve glared at Loki, making you feel guilty that someone would speak this way of him,"Thor tells us he's changed, but I'm not convinced."Steve sneered at Loki once more, shaking his head as he leaned away from you since he no longer had to whisper. You furrowed your eyebrows and hummed in response, glancing over at the man in gold and green. You were about to approach Loki, stepping only one foot towards him before Tony entered the room, suited up and adjusting an arm band of his armor. All the eyes in the room looked to Tony, your immediate thought to ask permission to stay in the tower.  
"Hey, Tony. Before you guys leave I was gonna ask if you'd mind if I stayed here for the night?"You asked politely, folding your fingers together in front of you as you rocked back and forth on your toes. Tony took a moment to finish whatever he was doing with his armband, turning his head up to you and responding.  
"Oh no, I wanted you to stay the night here anyways. You're gonna babysit the war criminal."Tony turned his head to Loki a few feet from the both of you, pointing his finger in his direction. Loki took a moment to actually glance up and look at everyone, cocking an eyebrow and pointing to himself as well.  
"Me?"Loki stated simply, his gruff and low voice sending shivers down your spine, you had nearly forgotten what his voice sounded like.  
"Yes you. You may have given the appearance that you've changed, but I still don't trust you."The man of iron turned his whole body towards Loki, taking small steps towards him. Loki felt a grin tug at his lips, turning his head away from Tony as he straightened up.  
"Hmm, I'd imagine."Loki agreed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Your body had surely tensed up by now, your cheeks were hot and your eyes were glaring at Tony angrily.  
"Tony, that's ridiculous..."You angered after him, hearing Loki chuckle softly to your right after you had spoken.  
"Well, you tell me if leaving a man who once tried to destroy New York and thousands of innocent lives should be left alone...Especially left alone in, I don't know, New York."Tony glared at Loki, looking him up and down suspiciously, as Loki smiled and seemed to take it as a joke,"And what's the real problem here, (Y/N)? Last I checked the times you two have seen each other, you two have gotten along great, a little too great I'd say."Tony countered, making you blush with his last phrase since everyone in the room seemed to know what he had been talking about. You and Loki were always good friends and the avengers teased you about it, though you knew deep down they were disappointed and disapproved of you and the mischievous man becoming close. You felt Lokis smirk behind you after Tony spoke, trying your best to shake it off and pay straight attention to only Tony at the moment. He had finally given you no reason to argue, but after a year of never seeing Loki, it felt strange to have to spend time with him alone, and you knew deep down you still had a thing for him,"We won't be gone long. There's a guest room down that hall, it's the third door down to the left for you to stay in."Tony pointed two fingers in the direction of the hallway, turning his head back towards you as he noticed your worried expression. Tony huffed briefly,"Problem?"Tony asked you, your thoughts wandering to a completely separate question that concerned you.  
"...Um, isn't Loki going to have a room?"You asked, looking over at Loki for a moment nervously as you began to think about sharing a bed with him. Tony took a second to think, humming as he looked towards the floor. Quickly, Thor stepped in and solved the issue, stepping to the side of you.  
"No need to worry about that. I should be back in time to take Loki and I back to Asgard by twelve."Thor reassured, you automatically sighing in relief as you rubbed the building headache among your head. Tony turned to you again, shrugging.  
"See, only 5 hours, that's not too bad."Tony proclaimed, leaving you with no choice, but to have to agree to his circumstances,"Right?"Tony asked once again, tilting his head as he waited for you to agree. You bit your lip, clearing your throat before speaking.  
"Alright."You gave Tony a sarcastic smile as he nodded his head and began walking past you, hitting your arm and softly chuckling.  
"Fantastic."Tony cheered, stopping for a moment as he walked back the few steps he had just taken. Tony put his back to Loki, leaning in close to you,"And if the god tries anything, you know there's weapons hidden all around this house."Tony spoke softly, leaning away from your ear and continuing his walk to the balcony. Only seconds afterwards did he begin to speak to someone through the cellular like phone he had in his suit, figuring he was most likely talking to Nick. Then, he lastly spoke,"Yes, were on our way."He then glanced back at the three others who were to join him, Thor walking to the balcony as well, while Natasha and Steve most likely had to take the elevator. Natasha stood by you before she continued to walk with Steve, giving you an ironic smile as she patted you roughly on the back.  
"Have fun."She trotted past you, her and Steve exiting the room towards the elevator, as you and Loki stood in absolute silence. You kept your eyes at the floor, feeling his eyes on you as you finally glanced up to meet his gaze. He had a content smile on his face, actually taking in his features again to regain familiarity. His raven hair was slicked back, his blue and green eyes staring you down as no words were spoken. You wanted to break the silence, for it was making you feel awkward, though Loki seemed unbothered.  
"...You look different."You weren't sure what to say, so the first thing about him that came to your mind you decided to comment on. Loki tilted his head, leaning off of the wall as he uncrossed his arms.  
"Do I? What looks different?"He wondered, stepping away from the wall and towards the couch where you had just been laying. You followed him slowly, only moving forward slightly before stopping in front of a few steps down the floor to the couch he went around. You mumbled a few ums before actually answering his question, nervously picking at the skin on your hand.  
"Um...well, your outfit is certainly different."You noted his change in clothes, though he was wearing his usual green, gold, and black, as well as the formal wear the asgardians had,"And your hair seems longer." You spoke quietly, a crack in your voice in the middle of your sentence. His hair was definitely a feature you noticed, his hair was now moving slightly down his shoulders. His back was to you as you responded, turning around slowly, he looked at you with a small smile on his face.  
"Hm, indeed it is."Loki chatted, before turning his eyes ways from you and towards the large windows that showed the beautiful night sky and city lights. You hoped this awkwardness wouldn't last the whole time you had to spend time with him. You two were never awkward, things were always very light and careless. You shunned yourself for acting this way, and panicked when Loki noticed it.  
"Why do you act like I'm a stranger to you? I'm a little offended that you seem like you don't want to be here."Loki finally pointed it out, himself tilting his head and lifting an eyebrow at you. You swallowed the lump in your throat, you two making eye contact as you stuffed your hands in the pockets of your jeans. Your breathing began to relax, and you tried to push away this weird facade. You eventually sighed and gave in, pushing your (H/C) hair behind your ear and smiling to yourself.  
     "I'm...sorry, Loki."You began to walk closer to him, slowly making your way around his presence,"I guess I just feel strange seeing you again after two years of you being gone."You tensed up after speaking in that way to him. The way you phrased your words made it almost seem like you were dreading to see him again, and you knew Loki wouldn't let this slide.  
     "You missed me, did you?"Loki grinned mischievously, looking at you and softly chuckling.  
     "How did I know you'd say that."You giggled, rolling your eyes and scratching your cheek as you maintained eye contact with him.  
     "You know me well, I suppose."Loki replied, both of you still standing in front of each other. There was a small silence between you two, but it didn't take long for Loki to speak.  
     "So, what shall we do this evening?"Loki asked for your thoughts, glancing at a clock on the wall, reading 7:24. You honestly didn't have anything in mind. There wasn't much to do in here except maybe watch TV or listen to music, and you figured Loki wasn't very interested in either of those things. You huffed, pursing your lips as you glanced back over at him again.  
     "Well I'm babysitting you aren't I? Perhaps we could play dolls or tell stories."You joked, a smile lighting up your face. Loki chuckled, your heart feeling light as a feather when you heard his laugh again.  
     "Mhm, I think I'd prefer a drink."Loki gave you a real genuine smile, your immediate action to begin walking towards the bar.  
     "I think I prefer that idea as well."You finally felt comfortable with him again. You weren't sure if he would be a different person...or even have possibly forgotten about you. It was good to know that neither of those things were true. You walked behind Tony's bar, leaning down to the cabinets and seeing all his bottles of wine and champagne. You knew he'd be pissed if you took some of it, but for the sake of you and Loki enjoying yourselves, you did it anyway. You pushed yourself up, grabbing a bottle of wine from the small wooden cabinet and placing it on the counter with a small clink. It took Loki a moment to finally find himself roaming towards a bar stool and taking a seat. He sat in front of you as you began to prepare the drinks, his eyes on you while yours not on his own making you feel a bit flushed.  
     "Tell me if I'm wrong, but Stark seems pretty close with his alcohol, are you sure you should be touching it?"You cracked half a smile when he asked of your troublesome acts. You clinked the sides of the wine bottle with your fingernails, leaning against the counter and drawing your eyes up to his.  
     "I doubt he'll even notice, and if he does I'll just tell him he's the one who put us here in the first place without anything to do."You shrugged, trying to push any problems you'd possibly have to deal with to the back of your mind. Loki slyly grinned, placing his arms on the table.  
     "Mischievous are we?"Loki observed. You smirked, winking at him and turning your back to retrieve the glasses for you and him.  
     "How can I not be when I'm sitting in front of the supposed god of mischief."You teased, realizing you actually just winked at him, and you didn't know if that was a mistake or not. You knew you were going to end up being extremely flirtatious, and you almost couldn't help it. You wouldn't be surprised if Loki knew of your longing for him, you've had it even before he'd left two years ago, but you've never felt it as much as right now when you two were in solitude. You stepped forward to reach up and grab a glass from the top shelf, not being able to reach which made you feel a bit embarrassed. You continued to try and grab it none the less, hoping slightly and getting on the tips of your toes, but it was no use. You felt him smile behind you, his laughing echoing on your back as he spoke.  
     "Do you need help?"He questioned, your confidence in grabbing the glass needing no assistance. You pouted, shaking your head with a strong huff.  
     "I got it."You refused his offer, finally getting to the point where you were just going to climb onto the counter. You placed your knee on the marble and pushed yourself up, gripping your hands onto the shelf and snatching two wine glasses into your hand. As you laid on your knees, you could once again feel Lokis eyes on you, though this time on such a high place, you some how felt exposed. You were wearing a nice velvety grey sweater, and tight black jeans that you knew definitely didn't fit, and that had you worried about what exactly he may be staring at. You quickly placed the glasses on the table, and stumbled to get back onto the ground. You jumped off the counter and planted your feet on the tile with a loud thump. You found yourself turning your head slightly, peaking through the strands of your hair to get a glance of where Lokis eyes had been searching. Upon seeing him, his eyes were laid on you, but not on you all together. His eyes stared below your waist, his eyes trailing up your spine, until he eventually darted them up to meet your gaze. You quickly turned your face away, biting your lip and smirking to yourself. If you had any hint that this god of mischief was eyeing you, you were bound to have no regrets when flirting with him, and it'd surely make you feel special. It's not everyday that you could possibly be with a god, and you weren't going to miss that opportunity, especially with a man like Loki. Finally after a few seconds of wholesome silence, you picked up the cold glasses in between your fingers and placed them on the counter in front of you and him. You put the palm of your hand on the wine glass and spilt the red liquid in each glass, filling it up nearly to overflow it. You then placed the bottle down and put the top back on. There was a permanent smile on your face, you felt you couldn't control the muscles in your cheeks as Lokis presence no matter what made you happy. You looked up at him and picked up both glasses in your hand, lending one to Loki as he offered you a smile and took the glass in hand.  
"Cheers."Loki stated firmly, as he put his glass up for you to hit it with yours.  
"To what?"You lifted an eyebrow and tilted your head, giving him a look that by itself showed you were interested in something more than watching over him. Loki paused for a moment, taking a shallow breath before lifting his head up in a proper manner.  
"To seeing each other again."Loki smiled softly, though his real smile showed in his eyes. His soft and yet piercing eyes shot into you with what he rasped, leaving you stumbling over your words and being unable to break the grin on your face.  
"T-to seeing each other again."You stuttered, leaning your glass forward to clink with his. You brought your drink up to your mouth, placing your warm lips on the cup and feeling the wine hit your tongue. It tasted how you had remembered, fruity and tasteful. It had been years since your last touch of alcohol, so you knew you couldn't have too much before things took a turn for the worst. Loki took a drink simultaneously, lifting his head far up when he tipped the glass over, giving you a good look at his neck as he drank. You could see whenever he swallowed, only realizing now that he had a very strong and intimidating neck. You finished your small sip, only taking in a little before placing your wine glass back onto the black marble table. Loki finished his drink soon after you, doing the same as far as placing his glass down and silently tapping his fingers on the cold surface of the counter. You two made eye contact, Loki deciding to stir up conversation.  
"So tell me (Y/N)."Loki spoke, the sound of him speaking your name making your breathing hitch,"What have you been up to the past two years?"Loki placed his hand back on his own glass, gliding the tip of his index finger around the rim of the cup as he awaited your response. You took a deep breath, looking away from his eyes and down at the counter as you bit your lip to try and recall what has happened.  
"Not much really. The last time I saw you was actually the last time I saw Tony as well. So, after that victory, I headed home. A few hours from here." You tried to elaborate a bit more, hearing yourself talk you were already boring yourself,"I had continued to work, often moving jobs and work places to see if I could eventually find a lab that worked for me. It took a hell of a lot of time, but I finally found somewhere that suited me."You really didn't know what else to say, though you weren't dreading Lokis return the entire time, it was only now that you realized how much you truly missed having him around. He was the one clever and snarky person you could really get along with around here, and that offered a few strange conclusions brought up by the other avengers as already said,"Theres not much else to say really, I worked, went home, went to bed, woke up, repeat."It had suddenly dawned on you how sad your life really was when you weren't around the avengers, it almost made you feel ashamed telling this to someone like Loki, but it was too late to go back now. You decided to try and distract both of you from your life by turning the question,"But I'd honestly rather talk about what you've been up to. How's the Asgard that you love so dearly?"You poked fun at the fact that Loki hated being in Asgard, a smile dawning on his face as he shook his head softly and began his short story.  
"I'll tell you one thing. It's surely no more interesting than what you've done the past two years."Loki softly snickered,"We've dealt with a few near tragedies back in Asgard, which doesn't surprise anyone considering we always seem to have a threat."Loki explained,"But I've only just a year and a half ago been truly let off the hook from prison."Loki noted,"So with that, I'm allowed to only roam some of Asgard, most not by myself as I'm still not trusted by the majority of folk."Lokis story saddened you, yourself leaning in as you got more into his depressing tale,"Which explains why I was forced to come along with Thor currently. Not only am I not trusted when not around my brother, but I had some intel on the enemy so I had no choice, but to tell them."Loki rolled his eyes and shrugged,"However, I think I'd say I much prefer earth over Asgard. Believe it or not I feel a little more respected here with all the mortals than I do faced with the gods."Loki sneered as he thought of the place he called home, thinking about what he has said as his frown turned into a small grin,"If you can call respect being being yelled at, getting things thrown at you, or possibly even getting arrested I suppose."Loki actually chuckled at that sad addition, his comment receiving no laugh from you. You actually felt bad for him, despite the awful things he's done, you liked the guy. Loki glanced up at you, looking away from the glass he had been looking at almost the entire time he spoke. When he saw the expression on your face, his smile faded, he looked confused to see you looking worried. You looked down at your hands that lied against the counter, twiddling your fingers out of nerves. It was so silent you could hear Lokis breathing,"Did I upset you?"You shut your eyes and cringed at his question, you had hoped he wouldn't ask that. Being vulnerable in front of him frightened you. Of course you two had been good friends in the past, but never had you both ever talked seriously or emotionally unwinded one another. You finally pushed away your insecurities and darted your eyes up to meet his, a bolt of shivers running through your body when you saw a look in Lokis eyes you had never seen before. He looked almost expressionless, though deep in his eyes and in the crinkle of his eyebrows you could see that this was his way of showing concern and confusion. It scared you to see him look at you like that, and yet you felt talking to him like this may build your relationship.  
"No, you didn't upset me."You shook your head and smiled,"But don't you ever..."You paused,"Get tired of being treated the way you are."You questioned considerately, your eyebrows knitting together as you saw his expression once again change drastically,"I mean to me you obviously have changed, and yet you still get thrown around all the time."You started to rant almost, expressing the anger you felt for protecting a man who once tried to take over the world,"Just...hearing you laugh about being treated poorly hurts me."You sympathized with the part of you that told you to talk deeply with him, as from what you knew, emotional communication wasn't really his forte. Loki looked shocked to hear you say that, his breathing seeming to become a little more unpredictable, though he quickly covered it all up with a small smile of disbelief.  
"It...hurts you?"He seemed like he wanted to know more in depth of what you meant, Loki slowly leaning forward in his seat. You took a deep breath, trying to coordinate your words carefully so you wouldn't just end up blurting out that you loved him.  
"Well...I like to think that people change, and overtime will always become better people despite what they've done in the past."You explained your thoughts carefully, watching Loki as you spoke,"I apply that mindset to you."You gave him a gentle smile,"I mean, at least for the time that I've known you. We laugh and you don't seem to mean harm to anyone anymore, so why should I hold your past against you?"You gave this question to both Loki and yourself, taking a deep breath before continuing,"I guess it's really just a matter of if people really know you to be able to trust you again. I just can't help, but..."You paused again, sighing before you finished your statement,"Feel for you."You made circles with your finger on the marble bar in front of you, taking moments in between breaths to look at Loki, and then look away. He looked almost surprised, his eyes wide and his mouth hung slightly open. He took a moment to speak, and for once this entire night, he seemed to be looking away from you. You panicked that this ruined your relationship, you could feel your heart breaking into pieces already as butterfly's began to flutter in your stomach.  
"Do you trust me?"Loki stated this question in a very serious tone, it startled you to hear him speak like that, and especially with such a random and hard to answer question. You looked up at him and away from your hands, noting his change in expression, now looking as vulnerable as you could imagine Loki could get. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes showed worry, you didn't know how to respond to the question no matter the fact that you've been holding onto the answer for years. You swallowed the lump in your throat, filling your lungs with the cold air that filled the room, and slowly, but surely exhaling all of it out.  
"Yes, I do."You just said it, finally putting it out on the table for him to see, and it felt reliving to say,"I believe everyone deserves a second chance, even you."You finished, lending him a small smile. Despite the fact that saying you trust someone would most likely not be a big deal, something about the fact that it was Loki you said this to changes the insight on everything about this question. Loki stared at you in bewilderment, his hands subconsciously moving off the table and into his lap. The way he acted concerned you once again, did he hate you now that you said that, or was he just shocked someone actually trusted him? Well the answer was soon upon you, as suddenly a smile slowly tugged on his cheeks, and his face was back into the light of happiness again. Seeing him smile relived you, your eyes lighting up as you both began to hysterically laugh for no real reason. Loki rubbed his forehead as he laughed, looking down towards the floor as the laughing slowly but surely settled.  
"You're too good for me."Loki shook his head, still smiling as you felt your heart nearly beat out of your chest. Your cheeks were red and your smile had downsized, you could feel every drop of your blood coursing through your veins. You knew what he meant when he said that to you, and you couldn't let your embarrassment keep you from what you wanted. You leaned forward onto the counter, placing your elbows against the cold marble.  
"Well would if I want something bad?"You chewed on your lip, your eyes drawing from his chest to his eyes as his astonished expression looked back at you. After you were filled with shock from what he said, you returned the favor by speaking in a way he probably would never have thought he'd hear you speak. A smirk stretched across Lokis face, licking his bottom lip as he looked down and away from you. You could tell he was ready to play along with your little game.  
"Well then you might have to deal with the consequences. You should know it's no good for you, (Y/N)."Loki leaned against the counter, coming closer to you as you felt your heart sink and your breathing pick up with the intensity. You couldn't help, but stare at his gorgeous lips, becoming impatient and feeling you almost couldn't bare to only look at him anymore.  
"Well, sometimes you can't help the things you want. No matter if it's good or bad, sometimes you need it." You reached a hand forward, placing it in front of Lokis hand as you began to feel your body tremble. You wanted to tackle him then and there.  
"Is that desire I smell Ms. (L/N)?"Loki questioned, a lustful look on his face as he tilted his head and continued leaning forward. Your throat had gone dry by now, hair falling between your eyes as you stood stunned. You looked down at the table, biting your tongue as you breathed unsteadily.  
"Possibly, but I'm leaving it up to you to decide what you want to do about it."You glimpsed back up at him, love in your eyes as you shifted the position of your legs. You felt so free and reckless saying things you knew you'd never say to anyone, not even Loki, or so you thought. Lokis grin stayed plastered to his face, both of you falling silent among the cold atmosphere as he leaned even closer to you. He looked up to no good, his eyes showing by themselves that he was feeling mischievous. His smile slowly faded as he looked into your eyes, looking more serious and attractive than ever. He turned his chair, stepping off of the stool and wandering around the counter with only the sound of his footsteps echoing through the room. You stood up straight, watching his every move as you glided your hand across your stomach that fluttered with butterflies. He turned around the corner of the table, approaching your presence as you observed him. His chest was out, his hands brushing the surface of the marble as he got close to you. Suddenly, he moved abruptly to pin you against the counter, his body pressed against yours which forced one of your legs to slightly wrap around his side. He looked down your body, his height intimidating considering he was 6'2 and you were much shorter than that. His body was cold, and yet it felt so warm against yours. You didn't know how to handle the sensation, all you did was gasp and turn your blushing face away from his eyes. You almost couldn't believe what he had just done, being this close to him made you just want to attack him, but you almost felt that you couldn't from the surprise that ran through your bones with his sudden action. It took a few moments for him to swiftly move his eyes from your chest to your face, seeing you hiding behind your hair. Loki chuckled under his breath, cupping your cheek in his cold hand as he immediately forced your head to look up at his. You two maintained eye contact, your lips feeling his breath as he began to speak.  
"I think I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do about it, (Y/N)."Loki spoke deeply and quiet, making you begin to tremble with lust as you felt him purposefully push his bulge between your legs. You groaned, biting your lip and looking away from him with red cheeks. You took only seconds to contain yourself, looking back up at him with your mouth slightly hung open and your nails digging into the counter behind you.  
     "Then do it, I'm not stopping you."You purred, a smirk stretching across your face as you stared deeply into his eyes and kept your mouth hung open for his entrance. Loki formed a small grin, licking his lips as he maintained his grip on your chin and pulled your face into a rough kiss. His lips were smashed into yours, a feeling of ecstasy running up your spine as you melted into the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed your chest against his, Lokis arms sneaking around your waist as he squeezed the cloth of your sweater. The kiss was a mix of sweet and rough, tonguing at his lips as you begged for passage. Loki eventually let you in, your tongue exploring his mouth as your hands moved over to his cheeks. You could feel Loki purposefully press his body against yours, his bulge pushing between your legs which made you softly moan into his mouth. You pulled away, pressing your forehead against his and taking shallow breaths as you licked at your own lips that were now glistening with a mix of you and his salvia. He breathily chuckled, smiling at you as he saw your vulnerability for him,"You have no idea how long I've wanted this, Loki."You pulled his face as close to yours as possible, both of you staring down your bodies that were slowly moving against one another,"You make me weak."You whispered, though a crack in your voice almost made it sound like a whimper. You knew you fell hard for him, and now that he was this close to you, you couldn't help, but seem almost desperate. Loki softly snickered, placing one of his hands on your cheek as he softly pulled your face up so your eyes met his.  
     "I swear..."He breathily laughed,"You give me a reason to want to come back to this repulsive planet."Loki placed one of his hands on the counter, nearly knocking over your wine glass as he leaned in to softly kiss your chin. You giggled seductively, rubbing your own lips together as he lifted up your head to kiss at your neck. His lips were soft against your skin, only gasps escaping your mouth as he did so. Your hands ran down his arms, squeezing slightly as you felt his muscles through his clothing.  
     "Loki."You called his name softly as a smirk formed on your lips,"You give me a reason, period."You boldly stated, Lokis arms suddenly tightly wrapped around you as he lifted you onto the counter with a loud thump. He attacked your neck, biting the halfway point between your neck and shoulder as you squeezed his arms even harder. A loud moan erupted from you as he did so, your legs subconsciously crossing, however it only ended in your legs being wrapped around his waist. He slowly moved down your neck, kissing your collarbone as his hands moved from your waist all the way up your body. You groaned, turning your head down towards him as you cupped his face with both of your hands and lifted his mouth up to yours. You kissed him, softly this time as you tasted the wine you had just drank upon his tongue. You eventually pulled away, looking deeply into his eyes as your noses connected. You giggled, breathing heavily as you took a moment to just look at him. He seemed like he was into this state of staring, cupping your cheeks as he rubbed his thumb across the smooth surface of your skin. Your foreheads were leaned against one another again, your heart clenched in your chest and your head feeling light. You two stayed stationary for a long second, your lungs taking in air heavily as you breathily snickered,"So, God of mischief, how long have you felt this way about me?"You queried, raising an eyebrow and slyly smirking as you moved your finger down his jaw and to the point of his chin. Loki grinned, taking a deep breath as he moved his hands down to rest on your thighs.  
     "Well, counting the two years I was absent, probably about three years."Loki answered, your eyes widening at the fact that he had liked you before he had left,"How long would you say you desired me, (Y/N)?"Loki asked, tilting his head questioningly. You sat in thought, trying to recall the exact moment you knew you wanted to be with him as you moved your arms from his shoulders to wrap around his neck again.  
     "Hmm, probably around the same time to be honest. Three years."You smiled,"Though I'd have to say the minute I saw you, I thought you were as handsome as men can get."You purred, cupping his cheeks with both your hands as you leaned forward and pecked him softly on the lips. You could feel Loki smile into the kiss, you pulling away slowly and looking intently into his eyes.  
"That's flattering."Loki rasped, a small growl underneath his soft spoken tone,"I'd have to say that despite the fact you worked for Stark, you still didn't let anyone tell you what to do."Loki complemented, running his hands along your thighs and down your legs,"You're independent."Loki then took a moment to firmly grip your legs, pulling you across the counter to collide your body against his again, this action causing you to gasp and grin with anticipation,"I like that."Loki spoke sensually, his piercing and erotic gaze causing you to smirk. You leaned forward again, kissing at his lips as you slipped your tongue back into his mouth. Loki softly groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist again as he picked you up. You didn't expect him to do this, so your legs struggled to quickly move and wrap around his sides. You felt him begin to walk forward, pulling your mouth away to look behind you and see he was walking towards the couch again. He carried you like a feather, his strength intriguing you as you placed your hands on his firm arms and leaned your forehead against his. You met his loving gaze, Loki wandering down the few steps and making his way to the lounge. He bent over to sit you down, Loki leaning into you and roughly kissing you again as you sunk into the soft fabric. He placed his hand among yours that laid against his chest, squeezing your hand in his as pulled away from your lips. He took a moment to look into your (E/C) eyes, however you found it hard to look away from his now glistening lips. It wasn't long before Loki then stood up straight, walking back over the bar and letting your hand slip out of his as he made his way there. You were left bewildered at why he'd just walk away, no context to what he was doing, though it didn't take long for you to realize he was grabbing your drinks. You smirked and scoffed at him, turning your head ways from him and complaining.  
"So you're just gonna walk away, after I thought we were having a moment?"You teased him, lying back on the couch and crossing your arms as he grabbed both of your drinks in his hands. Loki trailed back over to you with the wine, shaking his head and chuckling as you watched his tall manly physique make his way back to you.  
"Well that moment was very pleasing, (Y/N), but I need my drink."Loki joked, handing you your drink. The glass was surprisingly cold, after being so close to Loki your body had warmed up now, so the coolness sent some shivers over your skin. Loki sat down next to you, glancing forward at the window in front of you and him as he took a swig of his drink. You glanced over at the window as well, watching the stars shine over the city as you took a sip of the wine. You took in the bitter sweet taste of the red liquid, swallowing the sip you had taken and looking back over to your lovers gorgeous face. You placed the wine glass down on the coffee table in front of you, turning your body towards him and laying your head against your hands that rested on the red velvet. You stared at him, admiring his cheekbones and strong jaw as he finished his drink and placed his glass on the coffee table as well. He glanced over at you as he straightened back up, softly grinning as he lifted an eyebrow,"Enjoying the view?"Loki asked, ironically speaking since there was a real view sitting right in front of you, but of course you thought Loki was a much nicer thing to look at.  
"Very much so."You muttered, fluttering your eyelashes as you continued to look at him in awe. Loki smiled back at you, turning his body to face you as he opened his mouth to speak.  
"So, (Y/N)."Lokis eyes wandered the room, him resting his head in his hand as he glanced at the clock,"How do you suppose the avengers would feel about you and I?"Loki questioned with a grin, both of you knowing damn well they'd despise it. You chuckled, shaking your head and shifting your seating position.  
     "Forget it. Telling them I'm sure would end in some form of disaster."You grumbled, leaning over to pick up your glass and take another drink,"Besides, they don't need to know."You glanced at Loki mischievously and pursed your lips, tipping the glass with your pinkie flicked upwards as you took another drink of your wine. Loki snickered.  
     "Ohh, so we're going for secrecy?"Loki cocked an eyebrow and smirked, you finishing your drink and placing the glass back down as you wiped your lips of the red juice.  
     "Well there always was something fun about no one knowing what really went on behind closed doors."You gazed at him sensually, your lips parted only slightly as you laid your head against the couch again. Loki felt a grin tug at his cheeks, moving his hand towards your face as he moved a strand of your hair out of your eye.  
     "I'd have to agree."Loki mumbled, stroking his finger along your face and behind your ear so your hair was out of the way. You both looked at each other again, Lokis blue and green eyes giving you a place of comfort as he continued to sweetly caress you. He moved his hand to your mouth, softly placing his thumb on your bottom lip as he pulled them apart. He connected his lips with yours, soft and slowly this time as you found the opportunity to really take in the feeling of his lips. You had only kissed a few men previous to him, and none of them had as soft and gorgeous lips as Lokis did. He tongued at your mouth, you placing your hand on the back of his head as you pulled him even closer to you. Loki moved his other hand to your thigh, slowly moving his hand up and down the soft material of your jeans. You felt at his raven hair, twirling it between your fingers and softly moaning into his lips. As you took in every sensation of his loving affection, you couldn't help, but remember that he was suppose to leave after this. He was gone for two years last time, would if he was gone for three, four...or would if he never came back at all. This thought crushed any sense of intimacy towards him at the moment, making you pull away and look away from him. You knitted your eyebrows together in frustration, biting your lip as you prepared to open your mouth to ask the question, though you were interrupted by Lokis concern,"What's wrong, love?"Loki worried, still running his fingers along your cheek as his choice of words to call you love automatically made your heart flutter. He had only called you by your name until now, and that sweet use of the word love was something you didn't think Loki would use in such a caring tone. You darted your gaze up to meet his, sighing and opening your mouth to speak. It took you a moment to actually utter what you wanted to say, only syllables escaping your lips as you formed your words carefully.  
     "You're leaving...at twelve."You muttered, glancing over at the clock on the wall that now read 8:11. Loki raised his eyebrows, looking at you with concern as he then shifted his eyes towards the ground in thought. You watched him as he tried to phrase his next sentence, his hand resting against the couch now instead of on your cheek as he rubbed his fingers together in subconscious concentration.  
     "I'll figure something out."Loki spoke, though no matter the circumstance, you knew he couldn't stay. Thor had complete control over him, and it'd take a hell of a plan to find a solution.  
     "Thor won't let you stay, you can't be anywhere except in the tower on earth because otherwise you'd be arrested."You countered, your breathing picking up as you frowned,"...I don't want you to leave again."You thought about your life without Loki, a wave of fear running through your bones as you flashed back on your sad life without any of he avengers. Loki noted your fear, shaking his head as he quickly moved his hand to your shoulder.  
     "I don't care what Thor says, I won't leave."Loki reassured, squeezing your arm softly,"Even if that means you come to Asgard with me."Loki offered, your eyes widening and your mouth dropping when you envisioned living with the gods. You didn't think such a fantastic life was possible, living in a place of superiority and being with the one you adored.  
     "Would that be allowed? I'm a mortal."You wondered, remembering that once again, it's a place of superiority, would there be any way a human could live there?  
     "Well under my request, I'm sure I could work something out."Loki responded, granting you a small smile, and of course you couldn't help, but smile back. You then began to envision being in Asgard again, meeting Lokis father and living in a palace with the man you had dreamed of for years, it was almost too good to be a reality. You imagined the feasts, the dancing, and the dresses. It was your paradise and would make this life you were living far worth while. However, despite the fact that living in Asgard would be heaven, you still felt afraid to leave everything that you knew on earth, even if that everything was almost nothing.  
     "Would I live in the palace?"You questioned, Loki snickering at the fact that you asked a question with such an obvious answer.  
"Of course. You'd stay with me." Loki answered, smiling at you genuinely as he moved his hand to your chin. You grinned, your heart nearly about to beat out of your chest, though you needed to keep in mind that it wasn't confirmed you'd even be allowed to visit Asgard. Your smile faded as you sighed softly, though you still felt content knowing you'd most likely find a way to stay together. You adjusted your body on the couch, scooting towards Loki as you laid your head on his shoulder. Loki exhaled loudly, cuddling closer to you as he wrapped an arm around your waist and rested one of his hands on the back of your head. You laid your hands on his chest, taking in his scent that filled you with a sense of home. Loki softly kissed at your ear, you hearing his breathing closer than you ever had as he played with your (H/C) hair. His soft gesture of running his hand through your hair relaxed you, causing you to close your eyes and rest against his shoulder. You had dreamed of being with this man, and now that it was happening you felt you'd breakdown without him in your presence. You wanted all of him, no matter his past or the probabilities of his future. You wanted him to be your life, and you couldn't be more grateful that he valued you just as much as you did him,"You're wonderful, (F/N) (L/N). I will never leave you."Loki swooned, a smile forming upon your lips as you dug your face into his chest and felt his hand run up and down your back sweetly.  
"You promise?"You questioned for assurance, glancing up to his meet his adoring eyes as he glanced down at yours.  
"I promise."


	3. Loki Odinson X Female Reader (My Darling) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a few months now you had been staying with your older brother, Tony Stark. It's been quite the experience getting to hang around the Avengers all the time. However one god in particular always caught your eye. Loki, the god of mischief teased you constantly. You couldn't stand that selfish man, he was an annoyance and a bad person for all you knew. However, even after all these thoughts you couldn't help but feel that he was oddly charming. So when the god himself shows up at the avengers tower in your presence, you attempt to avoid him at all costs, but it doesn't end up going that way. However, it might have just gone the way you fantasized it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for another late update. I swear I'll do other Marvel character now! I just had to get Loki out there lol! Enjoy this smut and fluff filled one shot. It's a little kinky so be prepared ;)

Slowly you began pouring out coffee from the kettle into your mug, watching the steaming liquid flow down until it reached the top of the cup. You placed the kettle down on the coffee maker, bringing the white mug up to your lips and sipping on it carefully as not to burn your lips. The bitter and exhilarating taste sparked a small light to wake you up, you rolling your shoulders back as you stretched your arms out. You took the cup from your mouth, watching over Tony and Steve argue about this weeks current threat. You didn't like to see them fight, but it seemed unavoidable considering they were polar opposites in every single situation. You took another sip of your drink, both of your hands on your glass as your sweater sleeves covered your hands.  
"Well, is Thor going to show up? I wish we had a way to contact those damn gods."Steve fretted, leaning against the counter and staring intensely to the side as he ran his fingers across his chin.  
"Hell if I know. Well just have to hope he does. Natasha and Clint are already headed to California, they said they'd meet us there. Bruce should be here in a few minutes so we can deduct everything before we head out."Tony glanced at his watch, seeing the time and heftily sighing as he rubbed his forehead. The mention of Thor had you thinking for a moment, thinking about his close family member. Loki, you had met him twice before and you had a growing hatred for him. You had never met a more snarky and cruel man. He was so selfish and cared for no one, but himself. Every time he was around, you were flushed with anger and embarrassment. Teasing you was his speciality. After thinking about Loki, you could feel you're cheeks heat up just thinking about him. You shamed yourself and turned your thoughts else where. You were never going to admit to the fact that he was stunning, and that no matter how angry he made you, you enjoyed his company. Suddenly after moments of silence, the elevator across the room dinged, the doors slid open, and to no surprise Bruce Banner walked out of the doors,"Oh good you're early. Both of you come with me, you're gonna wanna see this."Tony directed, gesturing for both of them to follow him down a nearby corridor. In a flash, they all left the room, leaving you in solitary silence with only your coffee and sweater paws. You weren't sure what to do at the moment, there wasn't much you felt like doing. What you wanted to do however was bombard the avengers with questions about their lives and what they deal with, but you figured you'd wait until they weren't busy. You were working on a project about the avengers and their lifestyle for the college you were attending. You figured it would be quite interesting to write a report on life around the avengers and what they do, but unfortunately they're never available, so interviewing them is rare. However, you already got the opportunity to interview Tony and Steve, both at which seemed to stare at you like you were a nerd as you rambled about your thoughts on the team. You were crazy about the avengers, so this project was something you actually enjoyed, but with no one to interview, you supposed you might as well sit down and watch some television. You stepped around the counter, making your way down a few steps towards the couch and softly hopping down onto the fabric. You grinned to yourself, leaning forward and grabbing the remote off the coffee table and turning on the TV to begin channel surfing for something to watch. You placed your glass down on the small table and stuck down on some sort of space documentary. You lied back, relaxing onto the couch as you curled your knees up to your chest. You sat there for who knows how long, mindlessly watching some man ramble about planets and stars with a blanket wrapped around you. You began to find yourself dazing off, almost falling asleep as your eyes dropped and muscles relaxed. A decent amount of time must of passed, and when in such a calm state, you were surely startled when a sudden flash of light beamed outside the windows of the tower. The beam of light ended on top of the balcony, the light blinding you as your eyes shot open and your heart skipped a beat. The flash quickly disappeared as you got a glance of two men standing only so many feet away from your presence. You jumped out of your seat and flung the blanket off of you at the sight of these two unknown people, your heart beating at the speed of light as you almost ran to go retrieve Tony. However, you're nerves quickly jolted again, this time in a more excited than frightened way. In the distance stood Thor, the god of thunder and prince of Asgard. Believe it or not, you had never been properly introduced to Thor. You've seen him around, but really never got the chance to talk to him. It was ironic you had never met the other half of the two siblings. You'd met Loki before because of him being taken to the stark tower after his crimes, but surprisingly those times you met him, Thor never accompanied him. So now you were overfilled with delight at the sight of him. This couldn't be a more perfect opportunity to interview him! You'd hope Tony would take a few minuets to come in the room to speak with them, so you'd have a few moments of their time. The two men slid open the glass door to the balcony, walking in as you quickly darted across the room to a small desk. You slid open a drawer, digging through for paper and snatching a pen from a small cup holding lots of writing utensils. You smiled with all the joy you had, your pearly white teeth shining through your puffed out cheeks. You held the paper up to your chest, Thor spotting you and giving you a slight look of confusion. You observed his long blonde hair that flew to his shoulders, his glimmering armor and red cape truly made him look like a god. You approached him in an attempt to explain yourself, taking a large breath before speaking.  
     "Hi, um...I don't mean to be a bother. This'll only take a few minutes, but...I'm Tony's sister, and I was wondering if uh."You rambled on, rocking back and forth on your toes with a smile of glee until you spotted the second man accompanying Thor. Behind the blonde haired man stood Loki, the god of mischief that you had met on a few occasions. You stopped in your words, just staring at the raven haired man in bliss until your expression slowly faded to a glare. Loki caught this, smirking at you with a dangerous glint in his eye as he placed both of his hands behind his back.  
     "Cat got your tongue?"The tall man in black and green teased, cocking an eyebrow as you sneered his way.  
     "No, I just wasn't expecting an annoyance to accompany Thor."You smiled passive aggressively, looking at him devilishly as he returned to you that same damn smirk.  
     "Well unfortunately you might have to get used to that, sweetheart."Loki argued, leaning towards you slightly as he glued his eyes to you. The both of you stared at each other for a few moments, Thor looking at your staring contest in bewilderment as he scratched his beard.  
     "Brother, you know this girl?"Thor questioned, Loki not taking his eyes off you as he answered Thors question.  
     "Very much so."Lokis voice grumbled deeply as he spoke, your cheeks flushing as your eyebrows furrowed at him. You could feel your muscles tensing and your nerves falling over the edge as you stared at him. Strangely you felt the last thing you wanted was to see him right now, yet the arguments you two had were what you strived for. As you two continued to glare at one another, Tony thankfully marched in the room with curiosity of the large noise that boomed during the flash of light. He looked around the room for a moment, before laying eyes on Thor and sighing with relief.  
     "Oh, good. You came."Tony hopped down a few steps and started towards the group. Tony took a glance at you to see you holding a few papers and a pen. Funnily he already knew what you were up to, laughing as he placed a hand on your shoulder,"Oh wow. I'm sorry about her. This is my little sister, (Y/N). She's been staying with me while she attends college. She's doing a project on the avengers so any opportunity she gets to interview one of you, she goes at it."Tony explained, making you feel a bit embarrassed in front of the two. Especially since you were now noted as 'Tony's little sister'.  
     "Nice to meet your aquatints, (Y/N)."The buff and tall god held his hand out, shaking your hand as you offered him a small smile. Loki stepped forward after you greeted Thor, holding his hand out very politely, which you did not expect from him.  
     "Lovely to see you again, (Y/N)."He spoke your name in a very low voice, sending shivers down your spine as you hesitated to shake his hand. Slowly, you reached a hand forward, watching his eyes narrow at you as you admired the details of his sharp bone structure and piercing eyes. However, just before your fingertips touched, Tony reached forward and pulled your hand back away from Lokis.  
     "What do you mean 'again'? (Y/N), have you met Loki before?"Tony looked at you in frustration, the same sassy and irritated tone in your voice as it was in Tony's.  
     "I've had a few unpleasant conversations with him the few times he was here."You explained, crossing your arms as you glared at the tall black haired man. Loki grinned at you with mischief, Tony giving him the same disgusted look you were giving him. You and Tony seemed to have the same perceptions of that man.  
     "Hm."Tony hummed softly, as he stood slightly in front of you, almost in a protecting manner,"So what is he doing here anyway? I thought we established reindeer games wasn't allowed to come back here." Tony crossed his arms as he snarled at Loki, scowling at him ruthlessly. Thor stepped forward and tried to give a reasonable explanation, gesturing to Loki as he spoke with a kind smile.  
"Well, Loki has finally resulted to doing the right thing and doing stuff for the better. So I thought this would be good for him."Thor explained, placing his hand on Lokis shoulder and giving Tony a smile that showed he thought bringing Loki shouldn't have been a problem. Tony stepped forward slightly towards Loki and sneered, rolling his eyes as silence fell upon the group for a few seconds before Tony spoke.  
"That's cute."Tony sasses,"You can stay, you can help, but don't think for a second I'm letting you out of my sight."Tony warned, giving Loki a true glare of hatred and wrath as Loki rolled his eyes like a pouty teenager,"You can interview Thor after we finish up with some unfinished business."Tony told to you, walking over to the desk you pulled the papers from as he began shuffling documents already lying across the wooden table. You looked at the two men once more, Thor giving you a happy go lucky smile, while Loki just...smirked and stared. You narrowed your eyes, crossing your arms in front of your chest as you answered.  
"Yeah, sure."You agreed, having quite the stare down with Loki as you both seemed to refuse to break eye contact. Both Thor and Tony didn't notice this as they wandered over to the desk, Loki staying put with his tall stature as he gazed at you. His head was tilted down, the eyes of a venomous snake shooting through your skull as you tried your best to shake off his poisonous glare. Though your few experiences with this man were unpleasant, something about his eyes and smile made you blush. It was that damn gods charm, and it was kind of getting to you. However, you denied it, looking away from Lokis eyes as you pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. You wanted to ask why he kept staring, even before this he kept looking at you and it had you questioning.  
"W-why do you keep looking at m-me?"You tried to sound bold and intimidating, instead your words came out a little shuddered.  
"Why can't you speak properly?"Loki grinned at you, your face turning a slight pink tinge in embarrassment as you licked your lips in hope it would help you articulate better.  
"Don't try and sass me, pretty boy."You threatened, though you knew you probably looked very adorably stupid. Loki chuckled, tilting his head to the side slightly.  
"Oh, I'm a pretty boy? So you find me attractive is what you're saying?"Loki gave you a smile, knitting his eyebrows together in the slightest as you felt your heartbeat pick up.  
     "Shut up. You know what I meant."You grumbled, furrowing your eyebrows at him. Loki rolled his eyes, chuckling softly as he brought a hand up to his chin. His laugh made your heart stop, you had never heard a genuine laugh from him before and it was kind of cute. You continued to glare at him none the less though, his head shaking as a duplicate of Loki suddenly walked out of of Lokis body and towards the desk. You're eyes widened and your mouth dropped, you couldn't comprehend what you were looking at as you gaped at his double. You watched the real him walk to the other two men in the room, shaken at how and why he did it.  
     "How did you..."You were at a lost for words, but quickly Loki answered it.  
     "Illusion magic. It's not a difficult concept to understand."Loki walked towards the couches where you had been sat, his hands behind his back as he walked. You stood and continued watching one of him lean against the desk and eye you, scratching your head as you tried to understand it. You huffed softly, turning to the illusion Loki to see him sitting on the couch. You questioned what this mischievous man was up to, turning his way as you stomped towards him in an attempt to interrogate him.  
"Hey, you're in my seat. Shouldn't both of you be over there listening to my brother?"You sassed, pointing at his accusingly. Loki shook his head with a small grin, seeming as if he pitted you.  
"Why I am listening to your brother. I am but an illusion did I not make that clear?"Loki assured, holding a hand out to you which had you a bit stunned. You weren't sure as to why he was holding his hand out, you only staring at his palm with a look of confusion until he spoke up again,"Well go on. Try and take my hand."He insisted, reaching his hand a little more towards you as you subtly reached forward as well. You attempted to put your hand in his out of curiosity of what this man was up to, but it seemed your hand went right through his. A small green light tinted around your hand when it made contact with his, proving he wasn't real when you touched him.  
"Woah."You softly wowed in amazement, poking his hand a few more times before pulling away. Loki snickered as he watched you look at his hand as if you'd seen something extraordinary, taking his hand back and looking at you with his piercing blue and green eyes,"So...if you're just an illusion why are you over here. You don't have anyone to fool."You queried, scrunching up your nose as you narrowed your eyes at him.  
"Well, I wouldn't have the lovely chance to speak to you if there weren't two of me now would I?"Loki explained, smirking at you in such a teasing manner that it sent a shock through your bones. Your pupils shrunk and your face turned red, quickly pouting to cover up how flattered this damn god was making you feel.  
    "And why would you want to speak to me? Do I somehow offer you something?"You rolled your eyes and glared at him, Loki softly chuckling.  
     "In a way."He spoke simply,"Since those first few words out of your mouth, it seems you can't help, but give me attitude."Loki observed, you softly scoffing and looking down on him like you were looking at a peasant.  
     "Yeah, what's it to you?"You sassed, putting your hands on your hips as Loki casually looked at his own fingernails, slowly drawing his eyes up your body.  
     "What it is to me is a disguise."Loki guessed,"A disguise to cover up the fact that you enjoy your time around me. Your knowledge of my past leads the way you speak to me, but I have a feeling I'm slowly changing that."Loki looked at you with the narrowed eyes of a snake, your muscles tensing when he spoke. In a way he wasn't wrong, you were being rude to him because you've been told he's a bad person and gets in your head. You wanted him to know his place, but he really seems like just a snarky and witty  asshole.  
     "Hey, I'm just going by the facts. You trying to take over the world isn't a good look on your rep."You argued.  
     "Yeah, and letting your brother dictate your life isn't a good look on your rep either."Loki snapped with a grin on his face. Your face went red and your eyebrows furrowed. You curled your lip and scoffed, already feeling an urge to strangle this man.  
     "Tony does NOT dictate my life. I very much make my own decisions."You told him like it was straight fact.  
     "Really, because last time I checked, you were addressed as 'Tony's little sister'."Loki stood up off the couch, standing a foot over you as you stepped back from intimidation. You didn't realize how tall he was until being this close to him. Loki noticed your step back and cheekily poked fun at it,"Scared?"Loki questioned, your cheeks puffing out like an angry child as you ignored his remark, stepping towards him again in an attempt to be strong.  
     "Really, really?! Because last time I checked, you were addressed as 'Thors little brother'."You backlashed, your hands in fists at your side as Loki stared down at you as if he didn't take you seriously.  
     "Really, really, really? Because I thought I was addressed as Loki, the god of mischief."Loki leaned down towards you,"And you, are (Y/N), the female sibling of Tony Stark who lets him tell her what to do."Loki continued to tease you mercilessly, you having just about the last straw with this man as you decided to put your foot down. You grabbed the collar of Lokis armor with all the bravery you had in you, pulling him down to meet you eyes as you stared at the surprise that filled his face.  
     "Wrong. I'm (Y/N), soon to be college major in astronomy, and genius in the arts of kicking any gods ass as I damn well please. So maybe you should watch your mouth, princess."You delivered perfectly, no stutter in your voice as you glared at him with every inch of confidence you had. Lokis expression was in shock, however his face quickly turned to that of a smirk as usual. Your faces were only inches apart, you could feel his breath against your skin which sent shivers down your back. Loki bit his lip, snickering in delight.  
     "Oh, I like you."Loki admitted, leaning even closer to her your face. Your eyes widened at his remark, blushing as you let go of his shirt and pushed him away.  
     "Don't even try."You warned, Loki smugly grinning at your anger.  
     "No hard feelings, love." Loki teased, your heart fluttering in the slightest when he addressed you as 'love'. You rolled your eyes at him, opening your mouth to say one last thing to him, however it was too late for that. Suddenly, Lokis illusion form disappeared in a green wave of light. You were a little confused, looking back at the real Loki who was smirking right at you from against the desk. You could barley hear Tony speaking, but it sounded like they were ready to move to the room where Bruce and Steve were. Tony collected a few papers in his hand, turning to you for a moment with a small grin.  
"Alright. If you don't mind Thor, (Y/N) would like to interview you, so."Tony gestured you to Thor,"Just don't take too long, (Y/N). We got stuff to do."Tony directed, turning towards the corridor and leading down it. This left you, Thor, and Loki alone, however you very quickly skipped over to Thor, grabbing the pieces of paper from Tony's desk and plopping yourself down on a bar stool with a pen and paper in hand. You grinned excitingly, Loki softly chuckling at your child like wonder. Loki sat off to the side as you bombarded Thor with questions. You asked him about how he joined the avengers, what it was like working with them, what his home was like. Basic questions such at that. He was very descriptive and happy to answer all your questions, it made you happy that he didn't stare at you like you were a weirdo. You were wrapped up in only about 10 minutes. You looking down at all your notes and smiling in delight.  
"Thank you so much for your time, Thor."You thanked, Thor nodding slightly as he offered you a kind smile.  
"My pleasure, lady (Y/N)."Thor spoke, as he directed Loki to follow him down into the corridor to go join Tony. Loki watched you closely as he left the room, Thor leading down the corridor as Loki suddenly stopped and looked at you cheekily.  
     "Is there a reason you are so thrilled about interviewing Thor? I don't see the excitement."Loki looked at you questioningly, you rolling your eyes and standing up from your seat.  
     "Sorry that I'm excited about meeting the actual god of thunder who has saved an entire planet multiple times."You spoke sarcastically, trotting towards the corridor so you could head to your room.  
     "Would you not like to hear the other side of the story? I think I'd make your paper much more interesting."Loki offered, you scoffing at him as you scooted passed his tall and slim form that stood in the way of the door frame.  
     "No, I wouldn't. Because there's no good reason to try and take over the world, therefore I want to hear none of your lies."You sassed, shooting him a warning glance as you strutted down the hall confidentially. You felt powerful talking down to him, it was refreshing, even if you could tell your words bounced right off of him. You didn't know what that man was up to, and you liked to think you weren't scared, but you kind of were. Maybe toying with the God of mischief was a bad idea. You went in having the ideology that you were Tony Starks little sister, and nothing bad could happen to you...right? You shook off these thoughts, knowing that Loki was very smiley while you yelled at him so he couldn't possibly be planning something sinister if he was planning anything at all. You walked down the dark hallway, looking down at your notes and reading them closely. Some of the answers you did not expect from Thor, which was great because it would make your essay juicy. He was extremely formal when answering them as well, and the fact that he referred to you as Lady was interesting, then again he was royalty. Suddenly, you found yourself banging into something, hitting your head hard with a loud knock as you squeaked in surprise. You clenched your eyes shut and rubbed your forehead, peeking an eye open to see you ran right into a wide open door. You looked around you, seeing that the door you ran into was the wide open door where the avengers were, though they hardly seemed to notice. You shamed yourself for not looking where you were going, grunting softly as you rubbed your forehead to ease the pain. Abruptly, you felt someone place their hands on your shoulders, turning you around to see the face of Loki who was chuckling at your clumsiness.  
"Be careful will you? You're going to bruise."Loki warned, running his thumb across your pulsing forehead and his other hand moving to cup your cheek. You're face began to heat up, your cheeks turning pink at his touch. You looked up into his piecing eyes as his soothed your head, finding it hard to look away. However, you refused to let him make you feel this way, you couldn't fall under whatever spell this man was putting under you. You roughly pulled away from his grip, glaring at him.  
"I'm fine."You mumbled, bringing your hand up to your forehead as you whipped your head around and rushed into your bedroom that was across the hall. You shut the door and locked it, praying that he wouldn't follow you and would just mind his own business and join the avengers. You stepped over to a desk of yours and placed your papers down, quickly walking to your bed and flopping down on top of it. Your head was still pulsating from the hard hit into the door. It made you feel like you needed to relax for bit. You snuggled your face into the soft pillow, staring at the wall in front of you as your thoughts began to wander. They of course were wandering to your thoughts of Loki and why that man was getting to you. He was driving you crazy and you barley knew him. He was so deceiving and snarky, but at the same time he was unbelievably charming. What was it about him that had you feeling this way, his long raven hair? His green eyes? His teasing comments? You couldn't put your finger on it, but that didn't stop you from thinking about the things you'd do to that man. You were convinced he had put a spell on you to make you feel like this, for you to be attracted to a criminal was a crime itself in your book. However, you were alone. Thankfully no one would know about your dirty thoughts. You had come to the conclusion you couldn't just lie there and think about him anymore, you couldn't help but fantasize he was there with you. You crept one of your hands between your thighs, imagining his body against yours as you felt your wetness between your legs. You were still unsure if his teasing manner was a sign that he wanted you too, however whether or not he did you knew you'd never try to make a move. This was a fantasy, there's no possible way it would ever come true. After a while of being alone with your thoughts, you found yourself reaching your peak as you kept your moans from escaping with the palm of your hand. You breathed heavily, feeling satisfied enough as you closed your eyes and rested, a permanent smile plastered to your face. Hopefully after you would wake up they'd be gone as well so you wouldn't have to look that man in the eye after what you just did. As you tried to nap, you started to notice laughing and other loud sounds coming from the avengers room. It wasn't a pleasant awakening, and had you pulling your blanket over your ears to subdue the noise. You tried to fall back asleep, but the blanket hardly helped get rid of the racket. You concluded you couldn't take it anymore, standing up from your bed and marching out of your bedroom to the door so you could tell them to keep it down. You creaked the door open silently, having the intention of swinging it open, but you laid eyes on Loki and it had you a bit star struck. He was leaned over in a chair, his chin in his hand as he stared mindlessly out the window. He was siting apart from the rest of the group, looking insightful and drop dead gorgeous. All these thoughts had been in the back of your mind since you laid eyes on this man, but only now are you telling yourself it isn't wrong. You watched him closely, watching him slowly moisten his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. You were blushing beyond belief, feeling a tingly feeling in your stomach as you awed at him. Suddenly, almost like he already knew you were watching him, his eyes turned to you with a smirk on his face. You quietly yelped and jumped out of his view, pushing the door closed as you bit your fingernails out of nerves. Crap, he had seen you staring at him now. That man was getting what he wanted and he knows now that you had a thing for him. You panicked and ran back into your room, slamming the door shut and locking it. He may be a god and a magic user, but you were certain he wouldn't go so far as to try to get around your door lock. You sighed, leaning your forehead against the door for a moment before turning around to the center of your bedroom. To your shock and disbelief, Loki stood inches from you as your eyes drew up from his chest to his mischievous eyes.  
     "Why did you look away? Were you not enjoying the view?"Loki stepped towards you, your heart beating out of your chest, as you pressed your back against the door.  
     "How did you get in here!? Get out of my room!"You demanded, red as an apple as you tried to reach for the door knob. Lokis hand suddenly jumped in front of yours, grabbing your wrist as he stared you in the eyes.  
     "I never left, darling. I've been in here since you decided to touch yourself."Loki explained, giving you a devious smirk as he trapped you between his arms against the door. You could feel every electric wave in the world spark through your bones. You were nearly shaking and you felt like you couldn't stand. You wanted to scream at him that he was a pervert for watching you, but you'd be lying if you didn't fantasize about the events unfolding.  
     "W-what?" Was all you managed to mutter, swallowing the lump in your throat as it went completely dry. Loki chuckled softly, caressing your cheek with his index finger.  
     "Aw, look at you."Loki spoke softly,"Your all attitude, and now your speechless."Loki teased,"The feistiest are always the most innocent."Loki told, bringing his finger down your jaw and to the point of your chin,"You'll be a fine doll for me to play with."Loki rasped, the gentle caress of his finger changing within a millisecond as he grabbed your entire jaw with the force of his hand,"You'll be my toy."Loki gruffly purred, your knees shaking as you stared into the eyes of a dangerous god. You didn't know what you wanted, whether to be taken by this man you didn't know, or to push him away and make him pay for speaking to you this way. He was only making truth to your thoughts, telling Tony he did this would just be crude. You knew what you wanted,  and your denial was fading. The wetness between your legs had you nearly begging, your lip quivering with the unquenched thirst for his mouth to be on you. You couldn't take it, this outlaw has won, and you were his prize.  
     "And I'll be your toy, Loki."You mumbled, your fingernails digging into the wood of the door as a menacing grin stretched across Lokis face.  
     "Good girl."Loki began, suddenly grabbing your waist as flipping you over so your stomach was against the door. He had no remorse with how rough he was with you, slamming you into the wood as he pushed himself against you. You whimpered at the feeling of his body against you, Lokis hands creeping around your hips as they found their way to your behind,"I hope you know you've been very bad, my love."Loki growled, taking a hand back before bringing it forward and forcefully smacking your behind. You yelped softly, biting your lip as your breathing started to pick up,"Pleasuring yourself and not inviting me?"Loki hit you again with a hard slap, your muscles tensing as you began to feel yourself sweat,"That's not something an innocent girl should be doing."Loki purred into your ear, his breath tickling your skin as you began to push your ass out in hopes of pressing it against him.  
     "L-Loki...please..."You begged, feeling your need for his touch as Loki grabbed a chunk of your hair, pulling it back so you were looking him in the eye. Slowly he traveled his hand down and dug a finger between your legs, your body quivering at the touch of his hand as you softly groaned.  
     "Needy little thing, aren't you?" Loki queried, as he began to rub a finger against the fabric of your jeans, right above your womanly parts. Your breath hitched, biting your lip as you pushed yourself down onto his fingers. There was long drawn silence between you two, Lokis fingers toying with your soon to be soaking jeans. Eventually, Loki moved forward, pressing his hard erection against your behind as he continued to play with you. Loki leaned his mouth to your ear, licking his lips before he spoke,"You tell me what you want me to do to you, sweetheart."Loki whispered,"Wherever your fantasies take you."Loki finished, as he pushed a finger harder against you, your heart throbbing with ecstasy. You knew you needed your clothes off now, waiting any longer would surely cause you to insane. You muttered what you could at this point, telling him exactly what you want.  
     "I want your head between my legs, Loki."You begged, your nails scratching the wall surface as Loki hand slipped away from between your thighs.  
     "Your wish is my command, my darling."Loki spoke sweetly,as he forced your to turn around as he pushed you against the door. Loki lunged forward, biting and kissing your neck roughly as you moaned into his ear. You wrapped your arms around his neck, Lokis kisses traveling down to your collar bone as he reached the button of your shirt. He stared up at you and bit his lip. The desire of lust on his face driving you crazy. Loki unbuttoned the first two on the bottom of your shirt, doing it slowly on purpose so you'd become more and more desperate. As he finished undoing the bottom two buttons, Loki leaned forward and laid small kisses on your stomach, leading them down to the top of your pants. Loki quickly zipped them down and pulled both your pants and underwear to your feet, slipping them off completely and throwing them behind him. Loki gave you a lust filled smirk, sitting on his knees as he without warning, grabbed your thighs and placed them on top of his shoulders. The cold of his clothing sent shivers down your skin, his mouth inches from your dripping womanhood as his eyes drew to it. You could tell by the look on his face that he had a evil idea, his face filled with dirty plans and an arousing turn,"Spread yourself."Loki demanded, your cheeks hot and full of embarrassment as you slowly reached a hand towards your wetness. You placed your fingers on your lips, pulling them apart as your dripping sex appeared inches from your lovers lips. Loki softly groaned, biting his lip as you bucked you hips towards him. Loki without hesitation, leaned forward and placed his tongue on the top of your clit, teasing you which had you unintentionally cry for more of him.  
     "M-more p-please."You begged, leaning your head up as Loki licked a line up your slit. You shivered, not holding back your moans of pleasure as Loki put his entire mouth against your entrance. You moaned louder than you had intended, however at the moment you couldn't be less worried about who would hear you. Loki stuck his tongue inside of you, maneuvering his mouth in a way that was magical. You had never gotten this intimate with someone, and you never imagined it would feel this good. You practically wrapped your legs around Lokis head, Loki suddenly lifting you up higher on the wall as he placed his hands on the bottom of your legs. You were in awe at how strong he was, tingles running through your stomach and down to between your legs as you bit your lip hard. The pleasure was everything you dreamed of, feeling like the definition of your paradise. You tangled your fingers in Lokis hair, moaning softly into the air above you as you heard Lokis mumbled grunts. Finally, you began to feel a building sensation in your stomach. A feeling hot and overwhelming with arousal, you felt you were about to explode,"Loki."You moaned out his name, gripping onto his hair as you released yourself. You could feel your insides pulsing, your body trembling as you slowly came down from the high. Loki set you down on you feet, pulling his mouth from you and kissing his way up to your lips. He kissed you hard, this being the first time your lips would make contact. With this first kiss, you took in the softness and tenderness to his lips, his tongue sneaking into your mouth as you gripped his shoulders to pull him closer. Loki then pulled away, staring into your eyes as he snickered,"You're quite desperate aren't you?"Loki chuckled, running his hand across your cheek as you smirked at him.  
     "Don't flatter yourself, you came to me."You corrected,"So shut up and fuck me already."You demanded, biting your lip as you waited for him to throw you onto the bed. Loki smirked with delight, gripping your hips and pulling your body against his.  
     "With pleasure."Loki then lifted you off your feet with his arms around your waist, carrying you over to the bed as he let you fall down onto the mattress. You already had your legs spread open for him, watching closely as he began to take his clothes off. You took this time to pull your shirt off over your head and toss it to the side, now sitting completely naked in front of him. Once Loki had completely undressed himself, he crawled onto the bed, hovering over you with the same sly smirk on his face. You couldn't get over how gorgeous this man was. Just looking at him had you shaking. He stared at you for a moment, his blue and green eyes drawing up an down your body like he was admiring an artwork. Loki drifted his hand up your side to your breast, squeezing it softly to make you softly groan,"Darling, you are gorgeous."Loki complemented, moving his hand from your breast to between your legs as he began to stimulate your clit. The warmth between your legs was unbearable, you couldn't help, but moan as you ran your fingertips across his broad chest. Loki leaned down as he continued to pleasure you, kissing your chest as you felt the tip of his member rub against your slit. You moaned louder than any of the time before, not even thinking about the fact that this would need to be kept a secret. Mid groan, Lokis hand suddenly moved up to cover your mouth, looking at you sternly for a moment before speaking,"Doll, as much as I love to see your enjoying this, please keep in mind both of our siblings are in the next room."Loki spoke smugly, a smirk curling on your lips underneath his palm as you reached up to take his hand from your mouth. You looked at him lustfully, leaning up to peck him on the lips before bucking your hips up so his member rubbed against you. Loki pulled away from the kiss with a groan, breathing heavily as he glided his chest against yours. Suddenly, Lokis length plunged inside you without warning, the sensation of being filled overwhelming you with pleasure and pain all at once. You felt a wave of hurt, your eyes clenching shut as you softly winced. Loki observed this, seeing your adjustment to him as his smirk slowly faded. He seemed to realize what you had been hiding from him, and quickly he placed his hand under your chin to make you look at him.  
     "(Y/N), are you a virgin?"He questioned, you being so clueless you didn't really think the first time would hurt, or that it would even be necessary to tell him. Your hormones were going so crazy it hadn't even crossed your mind to say something, not to mention you were a little embarrassed. You looked up at him with flushed cheeks, smiling nervously.  
     "I...didn't think it was important."You admitted, feeling the pain that hit you hard slowly fading into pleasure. Loki looked at you in disbelief, before his shock turned back into a smile.  
     "Oh love, it's so very important."Loki told,"And all the better for me."Loki caressed your cheek softly, abruptly thrusting into you again with all his force. That same feeling of pain and warmth sparked through your veins as you felt your insides stretch. You cried out softly, covering your own mouth to keep you from being too loud,"Good girl."Loki spoke softly, gripping each of your legs as he sat up straight. Your legs were widespread, Loki holding them open as he slowly pulled himself in and out of your entrance. You could feel the pleasure starting to overcome the pain, your body still flinching with every thrust, but that was adjustment. Slowly over the course of a minute or two, you felt like you had adjusted more to his size. So with that, you gave him confirmation that you wanted him more.  
     "Harder, Loki."You breathed, biting your lip as you leaned your head up and wiped some of the sweat off your forehead. You could see Lokis smirk from the corner of your eye, suddenly feeling his length bulge even farther into you as began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Loki leaned down, kissing your neck sweetly as you moaned into his ear,"Oh fuck."You groaned, digging your nails into his back as he thrusted back and forth. You could feel an overwhelming sensation in your stomach, your hips bucking as you held your hand up to your mouth again. You whimpered loudly into your palm, Loki bringing his face up to yours as he suddenly grabbed your jaw tightly. He made you look up at him, his thrusts picking up speed.  
"Say my name."Loki demanded, looking deep into your eyes with danger as you wrapped your legs around his body.  
"Loki."You spoke softly. Loki let go of your jaw, reaching a hand down between your legs as he began to rub your clit.  
"Louder."Loki ordered boldly, bringing you to your limit as your body collided against his hot and sweating torso.  
"Loki!"You moaned, feeling your womanhood clench around his length as you released yourself. Your muscles tensed as you clenched your eyes shut. You couldn't help, but moan out to him, running your hands up his back to his broad shoulders. You looked up at him with a small grin,"Fuck me again, please Loki."You begged, bringing your hand up to his cheek as you tried to calm your breathing.  
"Fuck you again?"Loki breathed heavily,"You really want me don't you?"Loki spoke with a mischievous smile, gripping your jaw again.  
"Yes, Loki. I want all of you."You pleaded, feeling Lokis manhood slip out of you as he suddenly wrapped an arm around your back and flipped you onto your front so you were bent over.  
"Whatever my princess wishes."Loki told, his length suddenly bulging inside of you as you spread your legs and perked up your behind. You moaned softly into the pillow, gripping the sheets tightly as Lokis hips moved back and forth repeatedly. You bit your lip, smiling to yourself with the overwhelming pleasure as Loki suddenly gripped your hair. Loki pulled back on it, making your head dart up so you were looking at the ceiling.  
"F-Feels s-so good, Loki."You whined to yourself, letting your mouth drop open as you felt his manhood fill you. The bed creaked slightly, your fingertips finding their way to glide across Lokis hips as he continued to pull on your hair. You could hear him grunt, and his breathing was gruff. Hearing him moan was your dirty pleasure, it made you tremble even more as he leaned forward so his mouth was close to your ear.  
"Your mine. You will fuck no one else."Lokis hand let go of your hair, wrapping around your neck with a soft grip,"I'll ruin you for any man, and you won't dare lay eyes on anyone else."Loki ordered, his whispers sending tingles down your back as you began to feel yourself reach your peak again.  
"I'm yours, Loki."Suddenly Lokis hand was placed on your head, he pushed you down so your face was against the pillow. He gripped your hair, but he didn't pull. You could hear that he was about to go over the edge. He softly moaned, biting his lip as he finished with one final hard thrust.  
"Fuck, (Y/N)."Loki moaned, grabbing your hair tightly as you felt his length slip out of you. Loki came onto your back, groaning softly as he released his seed over your skin. You softly groaned as you watched him, Loki letting go of your head as you sat up straight. You pushed your back into his chest and looked up at him, he was hovering over you by a lot. Loki smiled down at you, running his hands up your stomach to your breasts, squeezing them softly.  
"I could do this for hours."You breathed, smirking at him as you tried to catch your breath. Loki smiled, his hands running up and down your body as you felt his manhood press against your back.  
"Well let's not get carried away now."Loki remarked, you turning your body so you were facing him as you softly pecked him on the lips. When you pulled away, you stayed looking into each others eyes, an identical mischievous smirk on both of your faces,"You're a doll."Loki told, cupping your cheek lightly as you pressed your body against his.  
"And you're a god."You softly chuckled, biting your lip again, as you suddenly heard a knock on the door.  
"(Y/N)? Why is the door locked? Are you in there?"You heard Tony question. You felt your muscles tense up, you immediately pushing yourself off of Loki and putting your feet to the floor. You looked at Loki, and gestured for him to hide. Loki nodded, and with the wave of his finger, he began to disappear.  
     "I was never here."Loki spoke quietly, disappearing completely out of your sight as you quickly struggled to get your clothes on.  
     "Yeah, hold on, Tony."You told, getting your garments on quickly as you rushed to the door and opened it slowly,"H-hey, what's up?"You stuttered nervously. Tony looked at you funny, cocking an eyebrow which made you nervous knowing he might know that something was up.  
     "Why are you so red? You know you have a fan in there right?"Tony reminded.  
     "Y-yeah. I was just about to t-turn it on actually."You lied, leaning against the door frame with a small smile as Tony adjusted his jacket.  
     "Well I just wanted to tell you were leaving. At most I'll be gone for a week."Tony informed,"If you need anything just call."Tony offered you a small smile, suddenly hearing Steve call for him from he other room urgently,"Alright, see ya."With a wave of Tonys hand, he trailed down the hall. Leaving you relived, until you remembered Loki had to leave with them. Quickly, you shut the door and turned to the center of the room in search for him.  
"Loki?"You spoke quietly, walking towards the center of your bedroom until two warm arms wrapped around your waist from behind you.  
"Right here, darling."Loki answered, you looking up to see his handsome face staring down at you. You giggled softly, biting your lip playfully as you stared at his gorgeous face. Slowly however, your smile faded, you turned your head down as you remembered he had to leave. Loki noticed this, looking at you with a lifted eyebrow as you crossed your arms and faced the now fully clothed Loki.  
"Aren't you leaving?"You spoke gloomily, looking at him with hope in your eyes that you would see him again.  
"Unfortunately."Loki spoke softly, bringing his hand up to caress your cheek,"But that doesn't mean I won't be back."Loki reassured, running his fingers across your smooth skin as he suddenly leaned forward and kissed you on your forehead,"This wasn't just sex. I really do like you. I promise."Loki spoke sweetly, pulling away and offering you a kind smile before he turned to the door. He trailed towards your bedroom door, you dreading his absence already as you reached forward and grabbed his hand. Loki turned and looked at you like he didn't want to leave as well, a shimmer in his eyes as he looked at you lovingly. You sighed gruffly, stepping forward as you stood on the tips of your toes to kiss him one last time before he left.  
     "Have fun on your mission."You said sarcastically, knowing he probably wouldn't enjoy it,"And you owe me an interview."You playfully punched him in the chest, smiling at him cheekily as he smiled at you back.  
     "Sure thing, love."Loki chuckled, smiling brightly before leaving the room without another word. You were sad knowing he was leaving, but you couldn't have been more overjoyed to know he really liked you. You grinned widely and rocked back and forth on your toes in excitement, feeling the urge to follow him out. After a few moments of you running through your thoughts, you found yourself racing out the door and down the hall after him, making it to the living room where you saw all of them standing. You had to wonder how Loki kept their suspicions away, they had to see that he was gone while you two were together right? However, it soon became clear how he did it as you took a moment to think about the magical things Loki could do. He used an illusion to cover for him while you two were together, however you were surprised no one could figure out that it wasn't him. That man was a genius, you didn't know how he managed to pull it off. Everyone began to head for the elevators, Loki following closely behind the group as he glanced over at you and offered you a small smirk. You smiled back as him with mischief in your eyes, blowing him a small kiss and leaning against the door frame as you watched him leave your life, but surely not for the last time.


	4. Wanda Maximoff X Male Reader (It's My Fault) (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a worker for Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D, and by his orders you are told to watch over Wanda Maximoff and keep her indoors after a horrorific accident that ended in the deaths of hundreds of innocent lives. Wanda feels it was her fault, but throughout the day you try and distract her with other things, and eventually end up confessing your feelings to the woman you've loved since the day you met her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So yay getting another way done with! Hope you enjoy! This one was a request so I'm glad I'm getting it out of the way. It's a cute fluffy emotional roller coaster so be ready lol.
> 
> REQUESTED BY:
> 
> Roman:  
> Can you do a Wanda/Male reader?

You sat on your couch, lying back comfortably and staring at the ceiling blankly. You were currently in your home with Wanda, as you were asked to stay with her behind closed doors until the current feud cleared up. Only a few hours ago did Wanda accidentally cause destruction upon a building full of innocent people, and you truly felt bad for her. She had no fault in it, she was only trying to save lives and it just happened to end terribly. People were outraged, calling Wanda a murderer and casting her out only for trying to save people. Which you figured was the reason Tony asked you to keep her away from the public. You cared about her and her safety, and though you didn't really think keeping her away from the public was necessary, you had to follow orders. You heard the sound of an opening door behind you, creaking footsteps making their way across the wooden floor as you glanced over your shoulder to see Wanda. She looked in distress, her eyebrows knitted together and a frown upon her face. You weren't sure if you should say anything, you knew Wanda enough to call her a friend, but you were unsure if it was well enough to speak in depth about the situation. Wanda closed the door she had exited, walking towards the living area where you sat and making her way to sit on the lounging chair in front of you. She took a seat, slowly easing into the cushion as she lied back and stared down at the ground. You looked at her for a moment, leaning forward in your chair and furrowing your eyebrows in the slightest. She clasped her hands in her lap, chewing her lip with her arm crossed. The silence was a bit painful, you needed to say something to break it,"How are you?"You asked, a caring tone in your voice as you watched her eyes dart up to meet yours in frustration. She pushed some of her sparkling brown hair behind her ear, looking away as she sighed with her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Fine."She stated boldly, coming off irritated which made you shut your mouth. If she didn't want to be bothered with your small talk then you wouldn't bother her, though she seemed to shake off her last statement and look back up at you,"I mean...sorry. That was rude."She dropped her head shamefully, making you immediately step in.  
"No no no, you're ok. That wasn't rude. If you don't wanna talk that's fine. I just thought you wanted to because you sat in front of me."You assumed, shrugging slightly as she finally cracked a small smile.  
"Well yeah. I'd be ridiculous of me to come over here just to sit in silence."She exclaimed, adjusting the sleeve on her dark red cardigan that she wore around a black tank top,"It was really just getting boring in my room, I was watching the news..."She stated, looking away in silence as you realized what she meant by 'I was watching the news'.  
"Are they talking a lot about it?"You asked softly, Wanda sighing harshly as she nodded her head and swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"It's all they're talking about."She placed her chin in her hand, looking very miserable about the whole situation. You really felt for her, you weren't sure how to comfort someone in this sort of situation, especially someone you didn't know that well.  
     "I'm really sorry, Maximoff. Tony will be back very soon to help figure this whole thing out."You recalled, scooting forward in your seat so you were somewhat closer to her. She huffed and sat up straight.  
     "Good. I don't know how much longer I can handle being cooped up in here."She fretted, running her fingers through her hair as her eyes wandered the patterns the wooden floor. Silence fell between the both of you, you weren't sure what you two were suppose to do in the meantime while waiting for all of this to pass. This entire thing was really taking a toll on her and it scared you. A distraction would be good for her.  
     "So, what do you want to do in the meantime? I was thinking we could make something? I've been getting kind of hungry."You suggested, a small smile lighting up on Wandas cheeks, which made your heart flutter with delight.  
     "That sounds nice."She grinned at you, a shimmer in her blue eyes as you smiled brightly back at her.  
     "Then let's do it."You concluded, pushing yourself up from your seat and making your way to the kitchen and bar on the other side of the large room. Wanda followed closely behind, leaning against the counter as you went over to the cabinets,"Any ideas of what you want? I can make anything." You boasted, looking back at her for an opinion as she tapped the counter with her long nails in thought.  
     "Mmm."She thought, rubbing her lips together as she glanced at the ceiling,"This might sound bland, but I could really go for some vegetable soup right now."She answered, laying her head in her hands against the counter as you grinned brightly once again, and turned back towards the cabinets.  
     "Vegetable soup it is."You confirmed, digging through the cabinets for the ingredients. You had to reflect for a moment on what you would really need to make the soup. You ended up grabbing stuff like onions, carrots, celery, and some cauliflower. You placed the ingredients on top of a cutting board, crouching down to the cabinets below the counter to grab a pot to boil the water. Wanda approached your side, looking down at you as you stood back up with the pot in your hands.  
     "What can I do?"She asked, looking at you with intent.  
     "Oh no, you go relax. I got it."You offered, trotting to the other side of the kitchen to fill the pot with water. Wanda scoffed, shaking her head as she wandered over to the cutting board you had placed on the silver marble counter.  
     "No way. I love to cook. Don't think you can keep me out of this."She refused, smirking as she rolled out the drawer in front of her and grabbed a large knife.  
     "Do you really? I didn't know that."You observed her, watching her cut the vegetables like a pro. She would cut really fast and elegantly, just like a chef,"You do seem to know why you're doing though."You snickered, walking over to place the pot of water onto the stove and begin to boil it.  
     "Well I've had a lot of practice. Though I never found real enjoyment in it until recently."She commented, sliding a fully chopped piece of celery to the side with the knife as she started cutting into a carrot,"You said you can make anything? Do you also enjoy cooking?"She questioned, looking very interested in whether of not this was a hobby of yours.  
"Oh, I love to cook. If I weren't working for Stark, I'd be a chef."You imagined life in the kitchen, the smells of freshly baked bread and gourmet meals filling your thoughts.  
"Really? Well then I'm looking forward to trying the soup."She added,"It better be good."She tempted, making you feel under pressure now that she knew you cooked often. The soup had to be perfect now, maybe it would make her think more of you.  
"Oh god. You put me under so much pressure."You joked. She giggled sweetly, making you feel flushed having never seen her laugh in that way, especially at something you said. You crouched down and opened a cabinet below the counter, bringing out a small bowl and proceeding to get back up and sweep the vegetables she had already cut into it. She began cutting more of the carrots, a smile on her face which made you feel good knowing she's in a better mood.  
"You should tell me more about yourself, (Y/N)."She suggested, the sound of her saying your name leaving you a little taken back at first. You turned around to see her still chopping vegetables, and decided it'd be best to help her since there isn't much else you can do at the moment.  
"Well what do you wanna know?"You questioned, grabbing another cutting board from a wooden cabinet and making your way beside Wanda.  
"Anything. Favorite color, favorite food, other hobbies."She gave you some ideas, her interest in you making your heart beat begin to pick up and your face turn red. You almost felt embarrassed to tell her things about yourself, you never imagined she'd even want to be good friends with you.  
"Well, my favorite color is (F/C), my favorite food is (F/F), and other than cooking..."You paused for a moment, looking towards the ceiling in thought as you pursed your lips,"I quite like the outdoors. So when I find the time I go hiking or bird watching. It usually helps get things off my mind."You finished, smiling at her sheepishly as she softly chuckled.  
"Yeah, the outdoors was always very calming. I go outside to clear my mind every once in a while as well."She agreed, finishing her last few cuts on a carrot as she turned to you,"These veggies are done. Shall I pour them in?"She asked, holding up the cutting board with the veggies sitting on top of it as she looked at you for confirmation.  
"Not quite yet. Let us finish cutting the rest of them then we'll put them all in together."You directed as you finished cutting a small piece of your mind began to drift, you couldn't help but look at Wanda gorgeously perfect hands as your knife continued to move up and down. Your eyes even drifted up to her face. She was wearing a gorgeous ruby lipstick, you couldn't get over how blindingly beautiful she was. Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain to the tip of your finger, you softly grunting as you dropped the knife onto the table and brought your finger up to your mouth. You had gotten so distracted by Wanda that you cut yourself. You were flushed with embarrassment, though Wanda seemed to hardly notice your shame. She put her knife down and looked over at you, concern on her face as she suddenly placed her hand on yours.  
"Oh god. Did you cut yourself? Let me see."She worried, taking your finger away from your mouth as she looked at it. It wasn't too bad, just a small slice into the skin of your finger, some blood gushing out of the small cut.  
"It's not that bad. It's basically a paper cut."You softly snickered, Wanda smiling back at you she held your hand in yours. Your heart was beating faster than the speed of light, how close she was to you in this moment making you feel overwhelmed with happiness.  
"Wow, and I thought you were 'Mr. Professional chef, I can cook anything', and here you are cutting yourself."She teased, smirking at you as she weirdly seemed to refuse to let go of your bleeding hand. You could feel yourself sweat, you were such a nervous mess it was laughable. You found yourself lightly rocking side to side out of nerves, but you tried to hold yourself still. You didn't want her to know how much you admired her.  
"I-I rarely cut myself. I j-just got distracted."You fumbled out, stuttering through your words as you rubbed your forehead with your free hand. Wanda lifted an eyebrow at you, a grin on her face.  
"With what? There doesn't seem to be any distractions around."Wanda argued, you feeling your cheeks heat up as she stared at you for an answer.  
"W-well, I uh-."  
"I'm just messing with you, (Y/N)."She reassured, finally letting go of you hand as she patted you on the chest,"Now where are your bandaids? I'd rather not have your blood in the food." She asked, walking towards a nearby bathroom to which she figured they would be in there.  
"They're on the top shelf above the sink."You directed, Wanda entering the bathroom for a few moments, before quickly returning to your side with a bandaid in her hand.  
"Give me your hand."  
"Uh, I'm quite capable of putting it on myself."You fretted, looking at her with a small nervous smile as she rolled her eyes and smirked at you.  
"Are you? Your the one who cut yourself because you were 'distracted'."Wanda continued to tease you, making you blush as you sighed and let her do it.  
"Touché."You spoke, giving her your hand as she inspected it closely and took the bandaid out of its packaging. She slowly wrapped the bandaid around your finger, sealing it tightly as she smiled sweetly up at you.  
     "There. Now be more careful, Chef (Y/N)."Wanda played, the feeling of her warm hands against yours sending shivers up your body. After a few moments, Wanda let go of your hand, turning to the cutting board and picking up the knife again to continue cooking. You did the same, blushing like crazy as you made sure you wouldn't get distracted this time around. After a few minutes of cutting vegetables in wholesome silence, something popped into your mind that had you face palming. Wanda noticed this, turning to you with an eyebrow lifted.  
     "Is something wrong?"She asked, watching as you sighed and shook your head.  
     "No. I just totally forgot we don't have garlic. It really makes the soup so without it, it may not be as good."You fretted, shrugging as you walked to the cabinet to check one last time that you didn't have any. Wanda leaned against the counter and suggested an idea.  
     "I could head to the store real quick. There's a grocery store only a few miles from here."Wanda spoke, leaning off the counter and walking towards the living room to grab some money. Quickly you regretted even suggesting the garlic, your heart beginning to speed up as your mind ran through the different excuses. You knew she couldn't leave the house as directed to you by Stark. Quickly you tried to jump to an excuse, hardly thinking about if the excuse was believable.  
     "Oh you don't need to do that."You spit out, knowing you're a terrible liar and this can't end well. Wanda grabbed the money and started for the door, turning to you for a moment with a small genuine smile.  
     "It'll only take a few minutes, I really don't mind."Wanda insisted, turning to the door, however you quickly jogged towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
     "No really."You mumbled,"The soup isn't even that bad without it."You could feel yourself sweat, smiling nervously as you watched his expression slowly change. She looked confused, giving you a stern look.  
"(Y/N)...it's really not that big of a deal."She began to notice your weird behavior, you realizing you're probably gonna have to give it up and just tell her the truth. Stark told you specifically not to tell her, but lying to her hurt your guts, and it's not like this was going to end well anyway.  
"Maximoff...you can't leave."You said, swallowing the lump in your throat as her eyebrows slowly furrowed. She shook your hand off of her, turning her whole body to you.  
"Why not?"She asked boldly, her arms crossing in front of her as you stood up straight to try and explain yourself.  
"By Starks orders, he doesn't want me to allow you to leave. He thinks you should stay in the house and lay low for a while. He told me not to tell you, but I knew I couldn't keep a secret from you for very long."You admitted, rubbing the back of your neck as you crossed your fingers that she wouldn't be mad. However, it seemed too late for any hoping. As she already looked furious.  
     "And why does he think I should lay low? Am I somehow a danger to society?"She spit, looking hurt as you immediately fell back on what you said.  
     "No no no! That's not what I meant. He just..."You weren't sure how to word it, you paused for a moment, however she didn't give you time to finish.  
     "I thought I could trust you to tell me something like this, (Y/N)."She shook her head, turning her head away from you for a moment. You felt your heart begin to race. You quickly panicked, spitting out the first thing that came to mind.  
     "I'm sorry, Maximoff. I wasn't sure what to do, I was just following orders."You told,"All he said was that he thinks you may have caused a bit of outrage, and maybe what happened was a little-."  
     "So I'm a danger. That's what you're saying, right?"She looked you dead in the eye with her heart cracked in two, you shaking your head in denial.  
     "No! That's not at all what I'm saying."  
     "Really? Because to me it sounds like you're trying to tell me the truth, but without hurting me."She spoke boldly,"And the truth is that you and Stark think that I'm dangerous."She began to storm away towards her room, her hands in fists as she looked on the verge of rage. You felt hurt and regretted every saying anything. This was a miscommunication, you thought the world of Wanda, this was never the intention. You wanted to run after her, but your efforts to try and explain failed over and over again, so it was no use. You stepped back and leaned against the counter, gathering your thoughts as you rubbed your forehead. You felt awful, like everything that had happened was your fault. Your heart was ripped in two with regret and guilt. Quickly you turned over to the kitchen and stopped the water from boiling as to not start a fire. You would return to hat later, it seemed there was a more important matter at hand. After almost 20 minutes of you wandering the house with your thoughts, you began to approach Wandas door. You stepped up to the wooden door, taking a drop breath as you raised your arm up. You knocked lightly on her door, leaning your ear in to see if you could hear anything. The room was completely silent, you were convinced she didn't even flinch at your knock,"Maximoff? We need to talk."You stated, trying to sound as welcoming as possible as you suddenly heard a creak in the bed, and her footsteps towards the door. The door opened swiftly, Wanda standing there with a glare in her eye as she stared you down. She didn't speak, her eyes spoke words for her as you nervously ran your hands through your hair,"Maximoff, I need to explain-."  
"Didn't you already explain it pretty clearly? I get it, you don't have to tell me twice." She rasped, moving to shut the door, but you quickly moved your foot in the way of its closing.  
"Maximoff, you have a complete misunderstanding of what I meant when we last spoke. Please, hear me out."You fretted, placing your hand on the white door as you pushed it open and out of the way between you and Wanda. Her stare turned into a face of slight surprise, she seemed to accept your demand, as she walked away from the door and towards the large window of the room.  
"Fine. Explain."She softy granted, placing her hands behind her back as she looked out the window and awaited to listen. You trotted inside her guest room, shutting the door behind you as you made your way towards her slowly.  
"Look, I have no idea how stark feels. He's the one who planned this, so maybe he does think you're a danger to society."You stated, Wandas shoulders curling,"But what you're mixing up is my feelings. I never said I thought you were a monster, Maximoff. What you did today was meant to protect people, you were trying to save others and it just happened to go badly." You announced, stopping near the center of the room, as you tried to reason with her,"Not everyone's perfect. People make mistakes."You sympathized, smiling softly,"Just imagine if you weren't there to do what you did. There would've been hundreds of more deaths, and Steve would've probably been dead too."You imagined,"What you did was better than any other outcome. You just did what was best for everyone, or at least that's how I feel."You finally finished, taking a deep breath, as you felt your muscles relax from the tensing of your nerves. You wanted Wanda to know you cared about her, and you never wanted her to think you thought she was a danger. Wanda cleared her throat, still facing the window, though she laid her arms at her sides and tilted her head up.  
"Don't try and make it seem like I didn't do it, (Y/N). I know I did."She turned to face you, and to your shock, tears were steaming down her cheeks, her eyes glistening and her lip quivering,"I-It's my fault. I caused every explosion and death in that building because of my stupid decisions, (Y/N)."She whimpered, her crying making you feel a wave of guilt at your feet, you had never seen her this way and it hurt you. A single tear gracefully slid down her Snow White skin, her eyes finding there way to the floor as she softly weeped,"And I can't go back and change it. It's probably f-for t-the best that I'm locked in this house."She ran her hands through her hair and faced her head toward the ground as she kept her fingers tangled in her brown locks. She cried even more, tears falling to the carpet below as her eyes clenched in pain. You were frozen, you knew you needed to do something, but you weren't sure what. However, this was the perfect opportunity to show your care and affection, to finally reveal the truth. You stepped towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Maximoff, you-."  
"Just call me Wanda dammit. You can stop acting so professional."She complained, pulling away from your gesture as she let her hands fall to her sides and tried to look everywhere, but at you. You took a deep breath, preparing to phrase your next words carefully as it had just dawned on you that she asked you to call her by her first name.  
"Wanda...did you build that bomb?"You questioned her, taking one step closer to her presence,"Did you set it off in an attempt to kill hundreds of people? Because last time I checked you didn't. You tried to save everyone, and you ended up costing lives of so much less than what would've been the original results."You claimed,"I know you don't like to think of yourself as one, but you're a hero. I admire you, Wanda."You approached her side again, placing a hand on her shoulder once more, and thankfully this time she didn't shake it off. She continued to look at the floor, eventually turning her body and looking into your (E/C) eyes. She breathed deeply, biting her lip in thought as she wiped away some of her tears with the tip of her finger.  
"You admire me?"She spoke weakly, her questioning making you tense up as you adjusted the collar of your shirt, but you were playing it off cool.  
"Very much. I think you're a really amazing woman. You've survived so much and have been incredibly brave through it. You're completely selfless, and try and save as many people as possible no matter the situation. You are a hero."You complemented, saying a little bit more than you meant to about how great she was. You saw a glint in her eyes, her smiling in the slightest as she looked away and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.  
"That's sweet, (Y/N)...You give me too much credit."She smiled at you, making you feel relief that she was feeling better. You returned the smile, not sure if you looked good or like a nervous wreck at the moment.  
"I think I give you too little."You added, both of you standing in solitude and silence as you stared into each other's eyes. It seemed like neither of you ever blinked, or at the least like you both didn't want to blink. You had never been this close to her, it made you feel unbelievably happy and nervous at the same time. Wandas hand suddenly moved up from being at her side, intertwining with your hand that laid against her shoulder. You felt a wave of shock as her skin made contact with yours, feeling an urge to kiss her right then and there. However, she seemed to know what she wanted the second she made that move. Slowly, Wanda leaned forward, pressing her lips into yours lovingly as she placed her other hand on your cheek. You were taken aback, feeling surprised at first, however slowly you melted into the kiss. You and Wandas hands slid down and off her shoulder, resting at each others sides intertwined as you leaned against her. Finally, Wanda pulled away, looking into your eyes as a smile stretched across her face.  
     "I've been wanting to do that for so long."She admitted, your eyes widening in shock at this fact.  
     "Really?"You snickered, Wanda nodding as she leaned into you again, her lips warm and tasting of cherry. It was sweet just like how you dreamed. She pushed herself against you, her hands on your chest as you wrapped yours around her waist. She pulled away once more, looking at you with a snarky grin on her face.  
     "By the way, you're really bad at hiding your feelings."She pulled on your shirt to lean you forward so your noses were touching,"You always stutter and smile. It's cute."She noted, you blushing in embarrassment as you looked away from her eyes.  
     "Damn. I really thought I played it off well."You fretted, sighing jokingly as she softly giggled. She cupped your cheeks with both her hands, making you look at her as she mumbled softly.  
"You're so nice...even after I got mad at you. I'm sorry for the way I acted."She looked ashamed in a way, looking down and away from your eyes. You quickly refused to let her believe she didn't have a right to feel that way, turning her chin to look at you.  
"You had every right to be mad, Wanda. It was just a misunderstanding, but I'm glad you know now that I would never think of you as any sort of danger."You told, Wanda smiling sweetly as she pecked you on the lips once more.  
"I'm glad to know that now as well."Wanda leaned her head against your shoulder, breathing softly into the fabric of your jacket. You felt so overjoyed and content with being this close to her, you couldn't be happier. At this time, the whole reason this started flew back to your mind. You looked down at her, suggesting maybe you two could go somewhere.  
"Well, now that this is resolved. Maybe we should go get some garlic."You joked, Wanda leaning her head up and laughing softly.  
"Well of course. According to the chef the soup isn't good without it."Wanda teased, leaning up to kiss your once more as she wrapped her arms around your neck. You kissed her back lovingly, bringing this conflict to a resolution as you finally managed to get your feelings for Wanda Maximoff off your chest.


	5. Peter Parker X Female Reader (My Hero) (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Peter had been best friends for years. Both of you had secret feelings for each other, but were too afraid to admit it to the other. One day you both decide to take a visit to his apartment, having an unpleasant run in with your signature bullies that you finally decided to stand up to. However, you may have regretted that, as the bullies come for you for revenge. Though one mysterious man comes to your rescue, someone who seems all too familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Getting another request done. This one was soooo fun to write so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> REQUEST MADE BY JustYourFriendlyNeighborhoodFangirl:  
> Can you do a Peter Parker/Female Reader where Tony is mocking Peter about his crush on the reader, then she finds out he's Spiderman and they end up doing the Spiderman kiss and it's adorable?  
> Thanks <3

You sat at your desk, your chin in your hands as you tiredly stared at the teacher giving their lecture. You felt like you were going to fall asleep on the spot, you didn't think getting more bored than right now was possible, but thankfully you only had a few more minutes before you were let out of school. You yawned, rubbing your eyes and lying back in your chair. Suddenly, you felt a piece of paper lightly hit your shoulder, only to glance down at the tiled floor to see a crumpled up note. You softly smiled and lifted an eyebrow, looking back over your shoulder to see Peter smiling at you behind his hand. You snickered, leaning down to pick it up as you tried your best to make as little noise as possible when uncrumpling it. You looked at it from underneath your desk, reading words written in blue pen,'Hey, I'm free after school if you wanna come over and hang out. I finally got DND if you wanna play.' You smiled to yourself, running anything important you'd have to do through your mind just in case you'd have to reject his offer. Thankfully you really didn't have any homework, and even if you did screw it because you needed some fun in your life. Cheekily, Peter left one box that said 'yeah' and one that said 'yeah sure', so you were apparently unable to deny the request anyways. You rolled your eyes when you saw this, shaking your head as you grabbed the pencil sitting upon your notebook and checked in both boxes. You crumbled up the note again, peeking over your shoulder to see Peter wasn't paying attention to what you were about to do. You threw your arms back and lightly chucked the note back at him, hitting him in the chest as you quickly turned around to face the board again. You could feel glares from the students around you, you knew you were a nerd, but it didn't bother you that much. You'd much rather be yourself than be someone you're not. You cleared your throat, watching the teacher write something on the board, though all your attention was to if he was looking at the note again. You peaked through the strands of your (H/C) hair, seeing Peter looking at the note, and then glancing up to smile at you and nod his head. You winked, smiling brightly as you turned to face the board again. Unfortunately, your chemistry teacher was awfully strict, so you couldn't pick your seats which caused you and Peter to be on almost opposite sides of the room. Though some of the time he did let you pick your partners, which was nice because every time you and Peter partnered up since he was your only friend in the class. As you felt your eyes dropping and your muscles relaxing, a shock ran through your body as the sound of the school bell awoke you. All the students in the class rushed to the door, the teacher calling out may last information before everyone had left. You placed your hands on the cold wood of your desk to push yourself up, only to get a push on the back by some bully as they smirked and glared at you,"Maybe you should stop passing notes with your little boyfriend like we're in elementary school? Grow up geek."The boy spit, strutting out the class room snobbishly, as you stuck your tongue out like a child behind their back. Peter approached you after the bully had left, grinning and chuckling after seeing you funnily make faces behind them.  
"I'm happy to see you you're not hurt by their insults."Peter chuckled, smiling at you as he tightened his grip on his backpack strap,"I get it too, but I don't really take it seriously."Peter mentioned, shrugging as you playfully hit his arm lightly, walking in front of him and turning your body so you were trotting backwards.  
"I know, but that's why we're friends. We're losers together."You teased, smiling as you both made your way for the door. You both strolled into the hallway, seeing the crowds of students and already feeling claustrophobic,"Ugh, I hate crowds."You muttered, knowing you and Peter would most likely lose each other if you stepped foot into the stampede,"Here, I don't wanna lose you."You shouted over the hundreds of other conversations going on in the hall, grabbing Peters hand in yours as you pulled him into the crowd of sweaty kids with you. You were already relatively close to an exit from the school, so you hoped this hell wouldn't last too long. As you held Peters hand, you could feel his grip tighten as you moved along, your fingers intertwined with his and you almost couldn't help, but feel flushed at the fact that you were holding a boys hand. You were a bit ashamed that romantic encounters weren't your thing, you had kissed only one boy before and had never been in a relationship. At first, you weren't even thinking about he fact that grabbing Peters hand could be considered flirtatious, you just didn't want to lose him to the crowds. You shook off these strange thoughts, finally making it to the door as you pulled Peter out with you and into the light of he sun. You kept your hand in his, not knowing when it was the right time to let go, though he seemed to pull away before you did. Peter looked flushed, you could see in his expression that those crowds were overwhelming. You weren't sure if grabbing his hand made him uncomfortable or not, but his redness had you fearing that.  
"Holy macaroni, that's a lot of people."Peter stated, placing his his hands on his hips as he looked at the kids piling out,"Why does it seem there's more kids today than any other day?"Peter questioned, looking over at you with what looked like a nervous smile as he took hefty breathes.  
"Well it is a Friday, and we have a three day weekend."You guessed that'd be the reason, Peter shrugging as he stuck his hands in his pockets. You watched the crowd, getting ready to start walking with Peter to his apartment, however before you could take action, you saw Ned approaching Peter from behind. You saw Peter open his mouth to say something, but before he could do so, Ned grabbed Peters arms tightly, Making Peter jump in surprise.  
"Heyyy, Peter! You will not believe what happened last class, dude."Ned started, walking to Peters side as he prepared to rant, until Peter cleared his throat and glanced over at you. Ned stopped and looked over to where Peters eyes had wandered, seeing you and stopping immediately,"Oh! Sorry am I interrupting something?"Ned questioned, making you softly giggle as you watched the feud.  
"Well no not exactly, but (Y/N) and I have to go somewhere."Peter told, though he way he spoke made it seem like he was trying to get Ned to leave, which made you question Peters advances to ask you to come over. Ned raised his eyebrows, looking over at you for a moment.  
"Oh, right. Well, uh, sorry to intervene. I'll text you, ok?"Ned asked, clicking his fingers as he stepped away from the both of you. Peter smiled, nodding his head.  
"Ok."Peter mumbled.  
"Cool. Nice seeing you too, (Y/N)."Ned smiled at you, walking ways from the two of you as you glanced over at Peter.  
"Alright, let's go."You gestured, beginning to walk through the grass as Peter caught up to your side. You both made your way towards the line of bright yellow buses, Peter leading the way to his bus that read number 1608. You stopped in front of the bus, placing your hand on his shoulder before he stepped in.  
"You think I'll be able to sneak past your bus driver?" You questioned, a smirk upon your face as you cocked an eyebrow and placed a hand on your hip. Peter pursed his lips, a small grin tugging at his cheeks.  
"Just stay behind me."He ordered, stepping onto the bus as you closely followed behind. You took a glimpse at the bus driver, seeing that the man wasn't even paying attention. Both of you successfully walked past the bus driver, Peter finding a seat up front and patting the spot next to him. You scooted in close, realizing these seats were extremely small and left almost no space between you and whoever else was sitting there. You and Peters shoulders were pushed against one another, you hands nearly touching before you placed yours in your lap. You were blushing like crazy, smiling over at him with the little space even between your faces. The bus began to move forward within seconds, you glancing out the window at your school as it slowly faded out of your eyes reach. You were excited to go to Peters house, you'd only been over a few times, and it had been a while. You turned your head back to him, smiling as you started to speak.  
     "How long does it usually take to finally get off the bus for you? I stopped taking mine because it took longer on the bus than it did just to walk."You snickered thinking about how that possibly works, but it was true. Peter answered almost instantaneously, noting that he was looking particularly more red than before, maybe it was the fact that your sides were completely pressed against each other. That made you feel a bit embarrassed.  
     "Oh not long. My house is pretty close to the school and it's the second stop she makes."Peter reassured, you returning his reply with a small smile and a nod as you suddenly heard a huge bawl of laughter from the seats across from you. Your eyes shifted from Peters face to the face behind him, seeing no one other than your signature bully. You didn't even know his name, but he followed you everywhere. He was obsessed with getting on our last nerve and being a huge dickhead.  
     "Awww, isn't this adorable? The two nerds are having a play date together."He beckoned, a snarky tune to his voice as he awed. You felt your cheeks heat up, this was beyond embarrassing and it made you turn away to face the window. Peter saw your distraught, flashing an irritated look to the bully and then looking back over to you considerately.  
     "Ignore them, (Y/N). All they want is to get to us, you can't let them."Peter murmured, making you feel at he least a bit comforted as you empathized with his logic.  
     "Yeah, you're right. It's hard though when they're so obnoxiously loud."You smirked, both you and Peter softly chuckling as the bullies continued to tease the both of you.  
     "Did I hurt your feelings, loser? Do you have to get your little boyfriend to make you feel better?"The bully spit, smirking evilly at the both of you from across the bus aisle. You crinkled your nose, rolling your eyes as you crossed your arms against your chest.  
     "Sometimes I wonder if they're so lonely that they think being mean to someone is how you get them to like you."You whispered into Peters ear, Peter bringing a fist up to his mouth to try and muffle his laugh from the boys staring the both of you down. They saw your whisper, as well as Peters muffled giggles. They looked angry, the alpha scoffing and moving closer to the both of you.  
     "You wanna say that to my face, pussy?"He threatened, his eyebrows furrowed and his lip curled. You almost couldn't handle these nasty remarks made by them anymore. You knew you were no wuss, you just didn't say anything back to them because you had convinced yourself that you were better than that, but not now. You wanted to tell them what you said, though of course you feared for you and Peters safety if you talked back. However, this was a public space, if they hit you, they get in trouble, so where's the disadvantage?  
     "I said I wonder if you're so lonely that your dumb, stupid, and idiotic mind thinks that the way to make friends is by being so insanely obsessed with them to the point where you go out of your way to say rude things to us."You finally growled,"You find any possible way to be mean to the two of us. It's pathetic. Like you make fun of us by saying we're a couple, but so what if we were. It's a million steps closer to being in a relationship than you'll ever be."You lectured, knitting your eyebrows together and slightly sitting up in your seat to intimidate them. They looked shocked at first, their mouth dropping and their eyes the widest you had ever seen them. You glanced down at Peter, seeing his flushed face and his eyes just as wide as theirs, but he had a shimmer in his eye. He stared at you with admiration and shock.  
     "Woah, (Y/N)."Peter breathily uttered, a small shake to his voice that gave you the impression he was very nervous, though soon after you could see him grin. You placed a hand on his shoulder and your other on the bus seat in front of you, pushing yourself up in a ball of anger as you awaited the bullies response. They looked astonished, the alpha standing up in the aisle and earning a few glances from other passengers.  
     "You better watch your mouth little girl. Trust me when I say you're gonna regret saying that later." The bully stood in silence, slightly jerking forward at you with a clenched first and his chest out, making you flinch in the slightest. The bully turned his toe, sitting back down in his seat as a you watched a menacing smile grow on his face. You felt you hadn't had enough, leaning forward slightly as you name called him,"Oh I'll regret it? What are you gonna do? Try and hurt me with your words? Because that doesn't work, bitch."You snapped, finally sitting back down and glaring at them with your hand still kept on Peters shoulder. The bully darted his eyes at you, threateningly, looking as if he was holding back as his rage until he turned back to his friends. You let your hand drag down Peters arm before pulling it into your lap, smiling and laying your head back against the seat.  
"I cannot believe you just did that."Peter whispered, trying to turn his head and body away from the bullies.  
"Well they deserved it and I doubt they could do anything worse than stuff they've already done."You defended, glancing over at Peter with a proud smile on your face.  
"You're not wrong."Peter peeked over his shoulder at the kids, but both of you could really only see the alphas back since he was turned like Peter was,"I think you scared them away."Peter grinned at you, your smile growing as you softly snickered.  
"God I hope so. It should show them."You and Peter softly chuckled, the bus turning a corner and then coming to a stop in front of a small apartment building. Peter looked over at you, nudging your arm as he stood up and walked into the aisle. You turned to get off the bus as well, but you were left stunned when you suddenly watched that same bullies foot quickly step into the aisle, tripping Peter off his feet into a hard slam to the ground. Your mouth dropped and your eyebrows furrowed with rage, pushing yourself up off the bus seat and pelting your arms forward at the bully. Both your hands collided with his shoulders, sending him back onto his seat as the kids surrounding watched,"Don't touch him, asshole!"You shouted loudly, staring at him and standing tall with all the bravery you had in you. Him and his friends looked shocked, the alpha surprisingly not moving as he continued to just lay in the seat you pushed him down to. He glared at you menacingly, but didn't seem to dare to make a move. Quickly, you turned to Peter, grabbing his arms and helping to pick him up off the ground,"Are you ok?"You concerned, seeing a smile still on Peters face despite the bruise beginning to form on his forehead and chin.  
"Yeah, I'm good."He reassured,"Lets just get off this bus."He suggested, rushing off the bus as quickly as possible as you prayed that the bullies weren't dropped off at this stop. You hopped onto the sidewalk and trailed forward by Peters side, entering the building and using the elevator to get up to his apartment. As you both walked down the corridor, you slowed to let Peter walk in front of you, Peter abruptly stopping in front his apartment. As he began unlocking the door, you noticed the bruises were getting even worse on his face.  
     "Oh god, you're bruising."You worried, getting a closer looked at his face.  
     "Don't worry about it, (Y/N). I'm alright."He rubbed his face lightly, quickly turning the knob and opening the door to what to you was the nicest apartment you ever seen, but your eyes were quickly drawn from the decor, and more to the woman and man sitting on the couch of the living area. The woman glanced behind the mans shoulder and smiled with glee. She stood up abruptly, intertwining her fingers in front of her.  
"Peter! Oh I'm glad you're finally home."The woman walked over to Peter and placed her hand on his back, a smile on her face for only seconds until she looked upon his bruise,"Oh my god, Peter. What happened? You have a bruise."Aunt May worried, touching the bruise lightly with her finger as Peter flinched away from her touch.  
     "It's not even that bad, Aunt may. It's just a scratch."Peter shook off the fact that he got purposefully tripped by a bully, looking embarrassed that his Aunt was so worried in front of you.  
     "Well what happened?"Aunt May looked over at you for an answer, figuring that Peter wouldn't tell her. You quickly stepped forward, explaining what had happened with a growl in your voice at the thought of those bullies.  
     "A bully tripped him on the bus, on purpose." You put a hand on Peters shoulder, Aunt May shaking her hands like a angry and concerned mother as she rushed to the kitchen.  
     "Oh those assholes. Let me get some ice."She exclaimed, Peter rollin his eyes.  
     "Aunt May! I don't need it."Peter told, however she completely ignored him as she began to wrap ice in paper towels and a plastic bag. As you watched her scurry to help her nephew, you glanced over at the man sitting on the couch, who stood up and faced all of you. Shock filled your bones instantaneously, staring in amazement at the famous Tony Stark.  
"O-oh my god..."You muttered under your breath, but unfortunately the man still heard you and quickly turned to face you.  
"Actually, its Tony Stark."He held out his hand, a sly grin on his face as you took a moment to process his offer of a hand shake,"Ans you are?"Tony questioned, lifting his eyebrow slightly as you still tried to process who was standing in front of you. Finally you put a hand forward and shook his hand for a moment, smiling nervously as you attempted to stand tall.  
"(Y/N)."You introduced yourself, Tony shaking your hand for a few moments before letting go and glancing over at Peter, his eyebrows raising at his bruised skin,"Woah. What happened?"Tony questioned, Peter rolling his eyes that people kept mentioning it.  
     "It's not a big deal. Just a bruise I got after I tripped."Peter excused, Aunt May walking over with a bag of ice in her hand and a furious expression on her face.  
     "Yeah, tripped by a bully!"Aunt May distressed,"Now put this on your eye."Aunt May insisted, handing the ice to Peter as he sighed in defeat and did what she wanted.  
     "Alright, enough about the bruise. Now what are you doing here Mr. Stark?"Peter queried, holding the ice up to his eye.  
"Sorry, Peter. Tony just said he wanted to make a quick stop and speak with you about something, but don't worry, he said it was good thing."His aunt smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Peters face going red as he tried his best to pull away from his aunts loving grasp with a nervous smile plastered to his face.  
"Well...do you need me right now? I kind of have company."Peter stuck his free hand in his pocket and glanced at you, Tony looking at you once more as his grin grew into a smile.  
"Oh no, don't worry. I just need to tell you about some new things and then you can continue with your date."Tony grinned at you, both you and Peters cheeks growing hot. You swallowed the lump in your throat, nervously chuckling as you stared at he floor.  
"It's n-not a date."Peter corrected, seeming a bit defensive as he nervously rubbed his forearm.  
     "Right."Tony sarcastically agreed, offering a comedic wink to Peter as he gestured for Peter to follow him. Peter grumbled and followed him over near the dining area. You still stood, embarrassed and flushed at the events that had just gone on, and Peters aunt stood beside you.  
     "Sorry about him, sweetheart. Stark is just messing with you two."She reassured, placing her hand on your shoulder nicely,"Can I get you anything to drink, to eat?"She offered, you refusing anything at the moment since you weren't really feeling hungry. Not to mention you always felt weird asking for things at other people houses.  
     "No thank you."You smiled, Aunt May nodding and then proceeding off to the kitchen.  
     "Alright. Well tell me if you do need anything. The boys should be done chatting in a moment and then you two can hang out."She told, brushing herself off as she entered the small kitchen only feet away from where you continued to stand. You glanced over at Peter and Tony, seeing them talking over by the window and dining table. Peter still looked flushed, you wondered what Tony needed to tell Peter that was so important it needed to be in person. Usually, you'd imagine Stark might just call him, but his seemed pretty important. You decided to take a seat at the couch while you waited, wandering over to the small living area and lying back onto the cushion. It didn't take long for them to finish chatting, you were only kept sitting for maybe 5 minutes until Stark gave Peter a pat on the back and trailed back over towards you with Peter by his side.  
"Alright. Thank you for your time Peter, sorry I interrupted your date."Tony gave Peter a smug look, Peter sneering at him, but trying his best to hide it.  
"It's not a-."  
"Nice to meet you as well, (Y/N)? Was it?"Tony interrupted, reaching a hand out to take yours as you smiled nervously and shook his hand professionally.  
"Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you as well Mr. Stark." You tried your best to speak clearly, you wanting to jump out of your boots with the fact that the Tony Stark was standing in front of you. Tony nodded, giving Peter a pat on the back.  
"See you later, kid. You two have fun."Tony said his goodbyes, trotting off to the door and leaving within seconds. Peter seemed to be a lot more nervous than you'd expect, I mean does he not see Tony almost everyday? Why would he seem like he's been holding his breath for the last minute. Finally when Tony left, you could hear Peter let out a breath of air, sighing as he ran a hand through his brown curls. You giggled at his red cheeks, standing up and turning to him to ask him about it.  
"Why do you seem so uptight? Don't you see Tony all the time?"You queried, cocking an eyebrow at Peter as he fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck.  
     "Uptight? I'm not uptight. It's just a little hot in here is all."Peter excused, looking away from your eyes as he quickly changed the subject,"Alright, well now that that's cleared up we can play DND!"Peter cheered, suddenly grabbing your hand in his as he pulled you over to his room. When you two arrived in his quarters, he shut the door and immediately turned to grab the board game from his dresser. As he retrieved the game, you looked around his room and admired how much of a nerd he was. He had figurines and posters of video game characters. Of course he also had his beloved Lego structures sitting on top of his dresser, you remember hearing all about those from Ned. You trailed around the room, being surprised at how clean it was. However, upon further examination, you came across a pair of dirty boxers on the ground, which funnily had Star Wars print on them. You giggled into your hand softly, pointing at them as you looked over at Peter,"Ahem, Pete, you left your Star Wars undies out."You teased, watching Peters face flush red as he scrambled to pick them up and hide them.  
     "Oh shit. Sorry."Peter apologized, scrambling from his dresser to you so he could pick them up. Peter was so embarrassed it had you laughing. You loved seeing him this way, it was absolutely adorable.  
     "Hey! Watch your language."You joked, sitting onto his bunk bed as he threw his dirty clothes into a basket at the corner of his room.  
     "Ok, mom."Peter rolled his eyes, smirking and bringing over the game over to you, setting it onto the floor,"If you don't mind we might play on the floor."Peter exclaimed.  
     "That's cool. Just as long as it's not accompanied by any dirty boxers."You chuckled, Peter smiling at you cutely as he began to set up the game. You couldn't even keep track of time after you two started to play. You guessed it had been hours of you two rambling and laughing together in the inclosed walls of his bedroom. Later you discovered at the glance of the clock that you had been hanging out for over 4 hours, time was closing in on 9:00. After the game wrapped up, you could feel yourself tense. If you got home any later than 9:30, your mom would kill you,"Oh shoot! I gotta go home!"You worried, jumping up from your place of the floor as Peter began to gather up the game pieces. Your feet ran to grab your things as fast as humanly possible, Peter standing up and looking over at you with a small smile.  
     "Thank you for coming over. It's nice to be able to play with someone else other than Ned."Peter smiled at you, placing the game board on his desk as he walked up to you and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
     "Of course! I had a lot of fun, sorry I gotta get going. My mom will actually kill me if I don't get home right now."You giggled, throwing your bag around your shoulder.  
      "Well I'll walk you out."Peter offered, gesturing for you two exit his room as he kindly opened the door for you. You smiled at him sweetly, taking his offer as you two walked to the hallway outside his door. You both stopped, glancing onto each others eyes before you without hesitation leaned forward and hugged him tightly.  
     "We should do this again sometime. I enjoy your company."You gusher, feeling yourself blush being this close to him. You could take in his scent as you felt the soft cloth of his shirt and his brown curls skim your cheek.  
     "I-I e-enjoy your c-company too."Peter stuttered, wrapping his arms around your waist lightly. You two hugged for a few more moments, you pulling away as you gave him one last smile.  
     "If you're not busy this weekend. You should text me, because as usual I'm not doing anything so."You shrugged, grinning at him as he smiled at you back.  
     "Sounds good." Peters cheeks were red, you starting to wonder if him being red was just a trait of his. You giggled softly, turning as you began adventuring down the hallway with a wave to your friend.  
     "Bye."You placed both your hands on your backpack straps, smiling to yourself as you trotted towards the elevator, wrapping up your night with him. You very quickly stepped into the elevator and drifted your way down to the second floor, heading for the door to the outside night sky. As you walked, you couldn't help, but spot a familiar face in the corner of your eye. You stopped in your tracks on the lobby floor, looking a little bit closer as you observed that same bully and his posse chilling on the lounge chairs. You felt your heartbeat pick up, immediately darting to the door, hoping they didn't see you. You pushed the door open speed walking down the empty city sidewalk towards your home. Yes you weren't a wuss, but you knew you couldn't face all of them on your own. They'd kick your ass. You took a deep breath, trying to clear your mind of the stress as you admired the city lights and black sky. As you continued down the road, you couldn't help, but feel you were being followed, like something was on your tail. You finally felt brace enough to take a glance over your shoulder to scope out your surroundings, finding those bullies trailing right behind you! You panicked, picking up the speed of your walking as you pulled up the hood of your sweater and shoved your hands in your pockets.  
"Hey, where you running off to? Skank!"You heard one of them bark, feeling them getting closer to you as they continued to bicker,"Have a good time with your boyfriend, slut?"They cursed,"Aw, she's running scared. What are you gonna do now, pussy? Now that you're all by your lone some?"One of them growled, your eyes peeking over your jacket to see them darting towards you. You're pupils shrunk as you picked up the pace of your feet, running as fast as you could as you felt your lungs begin to collapse with fear. They called to you, hearing their steps get closer and closer as one of them suddenly caught up, grabbing your wrist roughly and pulling you back,"Stop running, whore!"They screamed in your face, your immediate instinct to punch them square in the stomach as you pulled away from their grip. You turned to run, but noticed you were surrounded. You felt your throat go dry, your breath hitching as you sped down the only accessible point, an alleyway. You prayed the alleyway would go somewhere, but to your luck, it didn't. You came to a brick wall, feeling your body begin to shake as you looked over at your foes. The four surrounded you like predator to prey, hungry to get their revenge as one of them suddenly lunged towards you to pin you against the wall with their hand on your neck,"Ain't so tough now huh? You little shit!"Their grip tightened on your throat, you struggling to breathe as you dug your nails into the skin on their hand. You could feel all the air escape from lungs, a pain in your stomach as you gasped for air. The other bullies looked stunned through your blurry vision, as if what the alpha was doing was too far, and you agreed! This was beyond madness, borderline murder at this point. You kicked your legs against the cement, taking in any air you could grasp. You didn't want to go out like this, tears forming in your eyes as you cried in surrender, but he didn't let up. Abruptly, you saw someone quickly grab the bullies shoulder, pulling them back as they let go of your throat. You inhaled deeply, coughing slightly as you leaned over and tried to catch your breath. You were relived someone had saved you, however your mind was only on trying to grasp any air instead of who your savior was. You leaned against the brick wall, hearing the sound of someone struggling as you held your stomach and looked up to your hero, your throat dry and scratched. To your utter shock, a man in red and blue stood in front of you. Spider-Man had saved your life, looking down at the bully he threw to the ground and standing tall. You're eyes widened, unsure how to react as you watched the scene go on. The bully glared at the man, cocking an eyebrow and smiling in the slightest,"Well, would you look at that. Spider-Man has come to her rescue."The bully observed, standing up on his feet boldly and cracking his knuckles,"Too bad you're outnumbered."The bullies friends stepped forward at his side, preparing to fight as Spider-Man took a preparatory stance. The alpha lunged forward, taking a swing as the man in red and blue caught his fist like it was nothing. Spider-Man twisted his arm, kicking him in the stomach and sending him onto the ground as his friend began marching towards him. Spider-Man slid forward, running his leg across the ground so that he tripped the boy off his feet. He then proceeded to kick him in the stomach, the last and final standing bully approaching him from behind, but Spider-Man had quick reflexes. He grabbed his arm that had swung towards him, pulling him off his feet and sending him across the alleyway onto the hard solid concrete. Spider-Man turned towards the Alpha, giving a hard kick to the stomach and another punch to the face. Whoever this man was, he seemed enraged as he hurt them. You'd think someone like him would stop after the enemy was on the ground, but he wasn't. You felt no remorse for the bullies well being, but you weren't gonna let a hero sink down to their level. You jogged forward, calling to the man you didn't know.  
"Wait! Stop!"You pleaded, watching Spider-Man turn to look at you in a moment of surprise,"They're not worth it."You reasoned, watching the man take a hefty breath and turn back to the boy on the ground. The man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, picking him up so his feet weren't touching the ground, and then finally throwing him forward. The man landed barley on his feet, looking frightened as he and his friends all got up individually, and ran like scared mice. You sighed in relief, laughing at the fact that those bullies were scared the second someone who was better than them showed up. You smiled, pushing some of your hair behind your ear as your eyes shined at your hero,"Thank you."You spoke gratefully, the man looking at you for only moments before he suddenly shot a web up at the top of a building, pulling himself up and out of your life. You didn't like to see him go, you actually wanted him to stay. Not only that, but you could feel the curiosity of who he was digging at your bones. You needed this man to stay,"Wait!"You called, but he did not listen,"Stay! Please!"You called again, more plead in your voice as the man suddenly stopped. He was stuck to the wall, just like a spider as he glanced down at your hope filled eyes,"Who are you?"You asked softly, staring as the man looked away from you, and then began to slowly lower himself. The man lowered in a way that had him upside down, hanging from a single web that was shot from his wrist. He came down to your height, looking at you and still refusing to speak any words, you wondered why. You only looked at him, just how he looked at you. Why did he stay? Sure he had better things to do, but this all seemed strange. It was like he knew you. You crossed your arms from the cold breeze, feeling goosebumps form on your skin. You admired his outfit, your eyes running up and down his form as you suddenly noticed a peak of skin showing between the cloth of his chest piece and mask. Your eyes widened, feeling your heart stop and all your breath suddenly leave your body. You didn't want to believe what you were seeing, but your eyes did not deceive you. On the mans neck laid what looked to be a bruise, a bruise that looked oddly familiar from earlier today. Your breath hitched, swallowing the lump in your throat as you looked up at who you think may be your best friend,"Peter?"You questioned, a shake to your voice as you observed a sudden movement of fright in the mans actions. He hung relitvley still, seeming shocked as you watched him struggle slightly to keep his grip on his web.  
"(Y/N)."You heard Peters voice speak, your mouth dropping at the confirmation that your theory was true. You couldn't believe that Peter was Spider-Man, it was something that had never even crossed your mind. Though it was confirmed now, you had to see your heros face. The man himself. You reached up, grabbing the bottom of his mask and pulling it down to reveal his features. As you pulled it lower and lower, you could recognize every detail of Peters face, his expression showing he was quite disturbed. Finally, you had unveiled the mask, dropping it to the ground below you as you looked upon his curly brown locks and large eyes. He bit his lip, looking away from you as he sighed in disappointment.  
"This wasn't suppose happen. You weren't suppose to know."Peter muttered, looking away until another idea sparked his mind,"But beside that. Are you alright?"Peter worried, looking at you with the most concern you had ever seen in any persons eyes. You could see the affection and care in his heart, your eyelashes fluttering as you bashfully looked away.  
"Yes, I'm fine."You smiled at him, still taking in the fact that he was the Spider-Man, and that he had saved your life,"I still can't believe that you're Spider-Man."You started to laugh you were so baffled,"I mean I just can't get over it. This is insane."You were smiling, giggling and all as you pushed your hair back out of your face, only to find that Peter...wasn't laughing at all. Your laugh began to go quiet, your smile fading as you looked upon his hurt expression,"What's wrong?"You asked, a shine gleaming in your eyes as you asked him worryingly. He was silent for a moment, looking away from you.  
"I just..."He paused,"Don't want anything to happen to you."He murmured, your face going pink as you watched his nervous and worried expression,"This scared me half to death. If I hadn't come you could've died!"Peter exclaimed, looking at you with such love that it made your heart flutter,"I never intended for you to know that this is me. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."Peter stammered, his cheeks flushed . You stared at him in awe, admiring his heroism. Your heart was beating faster than it ever had before, butterflies in your stomach. You almost couldn't process anything that would come out of your mouth next. You couldn't hold in your oppressed feelings any longer.  
"Well I am safe, Peter, because of you."You smiled at him sweetly, watching Peters cheek glow red as you reached up and placed your hand on his cheek,"You saved me."You mumbled, looking into his eyes with love and admiration as you slowly began to lean forward. Peters eyes widened as he got the idea of your intentions, though he seemed like he wanted to kiss you as well. Both of you slowly leaned forward, tilting your head to the side as you shut your eyes. You pressed your lips against his, feeling the warmness of his face and the softness of his lips against yours. You had never felt so overjoyed to finally confess your feelings to him. He had been a good friend of yours for years so you figured this would be the perfect moment to show your liking. After a few seconds, you pulled away, keeping your face relatively close to his as you watched his shocked expression turn into smile of glee. He chuckled out of embarrassment, looking away from your eyes as you admired his cuteness,"What are you laughing about?"You questioned, watching him slowly draw his eyes up to yours again.  
"Oh nothing."He rolled his eyes playfully, suddenly kicking his legs up and doing a full 180, landing on his feet so he was no longer hanging upside down. You stepped back a bit from his sudden action, being wooed by that fact that he could do stuff like that,"Just...shocked that you felt that way about me."Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his cheeks puffed out since he couldn't stop himself from smiling. You grinned at him, leaning forward again and pecking him softly on the lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  
"I always have, but it's not until now did I have the guts to tell you."You admitted, snuggling your head into Peters chest as you felt him swing his arms around your torso as well. Peter continued to laugh nervously, before you felt him place his head on top of yours, kissing your head lightly which made your heart flutter.  
"I don't know if I ever would have had the guts to tell you."Peter chuckled, placing his hand on the back of your head as he pulled himself closer to you. You relaxed your eyes, feeling comforted and safe in his arms,"I've had a crush on you for so long."Peter confessed, laughing to himself.  
"Don't worry. So have I."You pulled your head away from his chest, smiling at him as you leaned up and kissed him on the cheek,"I guess we're both shy and nerdy losers huh?"You joked, both him and you giggling as you looked into his glimmering eyes.  
"I guess so."Peter jokingly agreed, staring down at you sheepishly as you placed both of your hands on his cheeks, leaning your forehead against his.  
"You're my hero, Peter."You mumbled, your eyes admiring his facial structure and his cute freckles as felt his soft breath against your skin. Peter bit his lip softly, smiling with happiness as he hugged you closer and leaned close to your ear, snuggling his face against yours. He clenched the cloth of your clothing softly, having no remorse to letting you go anytime soon.  
"And you're my everything, (Y/N)."


	6. Steve Rogers X Female Reader (Married) (Fluff) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few years, both you and Steve finally decided to tie the knot. You both have a lovely wedding and wedding reception, and proceed to go to Steve's secret honeymoon destination. You two spend time together that you've never been able to experience, and might even be beginning the journey to starting a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another chapter up! I'm so sorry the updates are so slow! I'm so lazy, but there's more coming I promise! 
> 
> Also, unrelated question, but what'd you guys think of infinity war? I loved all of it except the first 10 minutes >:(
> 
> REQUESTED BY: Still Anonymous  
> Can you do a Steve/Female Reader where Steve and the reader got married and it gets smutty after the reception. The reader finds out that she's pregnant two months later?

 

> The sun was already beginning to set, but you could tell the night was far from over. All of the guests that attended you and Steves wedding seemed to be enjoying themselves. Tony, Steve, and Natasha were standing in the corner of the large ball like room, drinking excessively, though it seemed Tony was far more drunk than the rest of them. You never were a huge fan of alcohol, always afraid that you may embarrass yourself if you consumed too much, but so far tonight you've only had a glass of champagne, and that was enough for you. You were sat down at you and Steves table, your hands intertwined as they laid against the white cloth. Steve had left for a moment to see what Tony and Natasha were up to, you only stayed at the table because of your friend who had been trapping you in conversation, but now you wanted to see what was taking Steve so long to return. Watching them chat yards from you, you saw them chuckling and shaking their heads like someone had just told a bad joke, it urged you to join them. You pushed your chair out, standing up and taking a moment to brush off your pearl white mermaid cut wedding dress. You walked from the table and strutted towards the group, your heels clipping against the wooden dance floor. Tony glanced from Steve to see you, gesturing so Steve would turn and greet you with a joyful grin. You returned the smile, showing your pearly whites as you stood by his side and wrapped your arm around him,"So what are you three talking about? I believe I saw some laughing. Who told the clever joke?"You nudged Steve slightly as you spoke, eyeing Tony since he seemed to be the witty one. Steve smiled at you, glancing over at Tony and cocking an eyebrow as he put an arm around your waist.  
>       "I believe that'd be Tony."Steve answered your question, glaring at Tony jokingly. Tony nodded and cheekily smiled, acting if he was being honored for it.  
>       "I will gladly...take all the credit."Tony took a pause between between his words to clear his throat. You were honestly concerned for his well being, he was hardly able to stand,"Also, (Y/N) and Steve, I didn't get to properly congratulate you two."Tony raised his glass,"You two are a perfect match."Tony grinned genuinely, though he slightly stumbled when stepping forward.  
>       "Agreed. Congratulations you two." Natasha gave both you and Steve a friendly smile as she lied against the wall. This caused you to uncontrollably grin and look up at your beloved husband. Sometimes you couldn't believe you had ended up with him, you thought soulmates weren't real, and you certainly wouldn't end up with the man of your dreams. However, it seemed everything was going right for you.  
>       "Well thank you. I'm very glad both of you came, it's really sweet to come and support us."You spoke to both of them as you squeezed Steves arm, leaning your head over against his broad shoulders.  
>       "Of course, (Y/N)."Natasha nodded, a smile tugging at her lips as she adjusted her stance. You glanced at Tony again, seeing him staring at the wine glass in his hand.  
>       "Excuse me for a moment. It would appear my glass is empty."Tony leaned off the wall, adjusting his tux with his free hand as he walked past Steve, though he took a moment to pat him on the shoulder,"Have fun tonight you two."Tony muttered, offering a wink to the both of us, which had you blushing in embarrassment by what he was implying. Steve nodded to him, rolling his eyes because of Tony's remark as he glanced behind him to watch Tony stroll off.  
>       "Alright, I'm afraid I'll be on my way. I'm going to have to drive Tony home since he's very obviously not in a good condition to drive."Natasha cracked half a smile,"I'll see you lovebirds later."Natasha, walked past you, leaning you both a smile as she trailed off. You turned around to watch her walk off, looking around the huge room and scanning over all the guests. You looked over at Steve with a loving gaze, his eyes glancing to you as well. He smiled, taking his hand off your waist and taking your hand in his.  
>  "One last dance before we leave?"Steve held your hand up as he intertwined his fingers with yours. You grinned with joy, nodding before stepping forward onto the wooden dance floor. You stepped back slowly, facing him as you placed a hand on his shoulder, and his hand moving to your waist. It was already getting really late, many of the guests had already said their goodbyes and left a little earlier so you figured one last dance before heading out would be pleasant. You swayed your body side to side, stepping forward and back in sync with him as you stared into his glistening blue eyes. You felt your heart sink every time you looked at him, you knew it had to be destiny that'd you'd end up together. You leaned your head forward and lied it against his shoulder, taking a long breath as you smelled his comforting scent on his tux. The slow classical music played subtly in the background, you could feel eyes on you from the crowd, but you didn't mind. After a long while of wrapping up your reception and saying your goodbyes to the guests, your heart fluttered with excitement to see your honeymoon destination. Steve had decided he wanted to surprise you, and he guaranteed you would love it.  
>  So, you sat in he passenger seat of Steves car, leaning back against the leather as you stared at the man who desperately wanted to look back, but knew he couldn't take his eyes off the road. The skies were glittered with stars, shining down on you and the small city that surrounded your presence. You tried your best to observe your surroundings so you could figure out where you and Steves vacation would be, and though it was hard to put your finger on it, you started to get a certain idea. The car turned out of the city, riding down an empty road surrounded by palm trees and the empty night hollow. You pondered about where this was, and you were soon to find out, until Steve had told you to close your eyes.  
>  "Hey, honey. Do me a favor, and put your hands over your eyes will you? I want this to be a real surprise."Steve glanced over at you for a moment, as he began to slow the car. You huffed, your patience running out as you rolled your eyes and grinned.  
>  "Fine."You playfully pouted, closing your eyes and biting your lip eagerly. Without your sense of sight, all you could do was feel the car stumble and rock with what felt like a dirt road. You tried to listen in to the sounds that were available to you, hearing birds softly chirping. Then, the car turned, turning in a way that felt like he was going around something, until the car stopped. Your smile widened, knowing you were in front of something you'd love. You heard Steve take the key out too the ignition, opening the door and stepping out.  
>  "Hold on. I'll come around and get you."Steve reassured, shutting the door and hearing his footsteps against the gritty rock approach you. You heard your door open, the chill winds hitting your exposed arms and face which made your goosebumps intensify even more. Steve took your hand in his, helping you step out of the car,"Make sure to keep those pretty eyes closed."Steve whispered softly into your ear, putting shivers down your spine as he slammed the door shut.  
>  "Of course." You grinned, suddenly feeling an arm swoop under your knees, picking you up into Steves arms. You had dreamed of being carried bridal style, you never thought he'd do it without asking however.  It was as if he read your mind. You listened to his footsteps closely, beginning to hear what sounded like sand under his feet, and the smell of the ocean breeze hitting your face. You didn't want to ruin the big reveal, though you were positive of what it was, so you decided to continue to wait. He carried you for only a few seconds longer, before carefully placing you down onto your bare feet to feel the sand between your toes.  
>  "Alright, open your eyes."Steve stood behind you, his strong arms wrapping around your waist as you took your hands away from your face to see a beach paradise. The moon hung over the ocean waves flowing to the beach, the wind blowing through your hair as you turned your head to look at Steve. However, your eyes were fixed on him for only moments, before looking to see a beautiful beach house colored with a soft red and a sandy white. It was glorious, only one story with a deck and most of the walls being made of pure glass. You gasped, your cheeks heating up as the most joy filled smile tugged at your lips.  
>  "Steve..."You spoke his name softly, turning your body to face him as you placed your hands on his broad shoulders,"This is beautiful, how did you find this place?"You asked, a shimmer in your eyes as he grinned back at you.  
>       "I have my ways. I did quite a bit of searching and I thought this place was perfect."He grabbed your hands in his, admiring the beach house as you immediately wanted to explore the inside. You began to trail forward towards the beach house, however you were suddenly grabbed by the arm, making you glance back to see your husbands handsome face,"Now hold on, I don't want you to get your dress too sandy."Steve commented, suddenly swinging one of his arms under your knees and another behind your back. You laid your head against his chest, Steve beginning to walk towards the beautiful house as you gazed up at the stars. You couldn't believe that he had found a place that was this pretty. You were excited for the next week you two would spend here. Steve finally walked up onto the wooden porch of the building, somehow managing to open the door while still carrying you in his arms. He walked through the living area, full of wonderful velvet red couches and even a bar. The lights in the rooms were dim, just enough for your eyes to adjust from the darkness of the night sky. Steve walked past the kitchen and down a small hallway, paintings of forests and sandy getaways covered the walls. He entered the bedroom, a marvelous white sheet bed with drapes hanging over it was romantically centered in the room. Some brown dressers and mirrors stood on top of he wooden floor, a bathroom conveniently to your left as well. He sat you down on the bed, softly letting you sink into the cushion as he leaned forward and kissed you softly,"I'll be right back, ok? I'm gonna go get our bags."Steve informed, leaning off the bed as he took off his tuxedo jacket and placed it on a nearby coat hanger. Steve left the room, leaving you on the bed in silence as you thought about what to do now that you were here.  You weren't hungry, you weren't all that tired, and you really couldn't think of something to entertain you other than the TV. You supposed maybe for now it would be best to take off all your jewelry and get properly dressed your dress was seriously starting to itch at your skin. You huffed, standing up as you wandered to the mirror and began taking out the clips in your hair, letting it flow to your shoulders. You took out some of your jewelry as well, placing them down on the dresser and wiping away your makeup with a tissue. As you continued to take off all of your glam, you saw Steve enter the room in the corner of your eye through the mirror, his hands full of bags as he placed them down like nothing. He wiped his forehead, looking over at you with a smile. You smiled back at him, looking back over at yourself as you tried to situate your look. Steve approached you from behind, softly wrapping his arms around you and placing his chin on your shoulder as he watched you take out your diamond earring. He took a deep breath snuggling his face into your neck as he gazed at your beauty in the mirror,"God, how did I end up with such a gorgeous woman?"Steve purred, kissing your neck as he swayed with you from side to side. You giggled, squeezing his arms as his kisses began to tickle you.  
>       "Stop! It tickles!"You laughed, lifting your shoulders and slightly kicking your feet.  
>       "No! I refuse!"Steve told playfully, continuing to torture you with love. You continued to squirm, having no luck however since Steve's grip was so tight. Eventually he stopped, laying his forehead against your head as he held you in his arms. You felt so safe with him this close, your hands squeezing the sleeves of his white shirt as you both contently stood in silence,"I love you, (Y/N)."He softly cooed, squeezing you even tighter as you smiled to yourself.  
>       "I love you too."You replied, taking a deep breath as you leaned back against him, hearing him softly yawn. You smirked, turning your head slightly as you began to move your body to face him.  
>       "Tired are we?"You questioned, seeing Steve's gleaming grin only inches from your face.  
>       "Only if you are."Steve's hands glided up your sides to rest on your waist, smiling at you sweetly,"If you'd like to explore the house a bit more we could."Steve suggested, however you shook your head, running a hand through your hair so it was out of your face.  
>        "I think I'm gonna shower real quick. I feel gross."You told,"If you want we can watch a movie or something afterward. I brought some of our favorites."You offered, trotting towards your suit case to grab your pajamas.  
>       "That sounds good to me."Steve agreed enthusiastically. You leaned down to your suitcase and scrambled for your clothes, grabbing your shampoo and conditioner along the way. You stood up and turned around with your arms full of your stuff, looking over to see your husband shirtless by the bed, folding his shirt as he glanced over at your blushing face. You had seen him shirtless before, it wasn't like it was the first time. However his shirtless body always makes you flushed no matter how many times you'd see him that way. You glanced away, a small smile on your features as you saw a smirk tug on Steve's lips from the corner of your eye. He noticed your behavior, and read you like a book,"Like what you see?"Steve joked, continuing to fold his shirt as you gave him one last snobby look.  
>       "Mhm, mediocre."You teased, smirking at him playfully as you watched Steve shake his head and roll his eyes. You chuckled, strutting to the bathroom and shutting the door behind you as you placed your things on the counter. You wandered over to the overly fancy shower, opening the glistening glass door and turning on the water. You took the time to take off your complicated dress as the water warmed up, reaching behind your neck to find that the zipper was impossible to undo by yourself. You huffed, trotting back to the door of the bedroom and opening it to holler for your lovers help.  
>       "Steeeeeeve."You called in a whiny tone, watching him turn to face you as he saw your helpless expression,"I need your help to get my dress off."You pleaded, Steve chuckling at your tone of voice and walking to the door.  
>       "Alright turn around."Steve told, walking into the bathroom as you turned your body and held your hair in your hands over your shoulder. Steve moved a few more strands of your hair out of the way so it wouldn't get caught in the zipper, brushing away the hair to join it with the rest of your (H/C) locks. Steve grabbed the zipper between his fingertips, pulling it down your back. You felt yourself becoming slightly embarrassed with your full back exposed to him, your hands nervously running through the ends of your hair as he finished undoing your dress. Weirdly, Steve didn't move after he had finished, still standing behind you in silence and no sounds leaving his lips. You were a bit confused, preparing to turn around to face him until you felt his warm hands caress down your arms. Suddenly, he leaned his head forward to lay on the back of your head again, you feeling his breath against your skin which made you shiver slightly. After a few seconds, Steve moved his head near your shoulder, suddenly laying small soft kisses on your neck. You gasped, these kisses being nothing like before, which had you a little bit shaken. Last time they were playful and quick, but now he was being passionate and slow. His lips trailed down your shoulders, small hitches in your breath as he wrapped his arms around your waist like before. His pecks began to move up towards your ear, his lips stopping beside it as he breathed close to you in a relaxing manner,"Mind if I join you in the shower?"Steve asked, his voice quiet and low as his hands glided over your stomach. You felt butterflies across your abdomen, your heart beat beginning to race as you smiled softly with delight.  
>       "Not at all."You replied, intertwining your hands with his that lied against your waist. You could feel Steve's smile on your back, Steve taking back one of his hands as he began to pull your dress off your shoulders. You helped him, wiggling your arm slightly so the sleeve would begin to slide off. Steve leaned forward, kissing at the back of your neck again as you felt felt him smile against your skin.  
>       "Does this still tickle?"He teased, making you grin and giggle softly.  Steve continued to kiss you, his hand pulling off the other sleeve as he did so. You took your arms out of the dress, letting it slowly fall as your breasts became exposed. You reached your hand up to  grab his, moving it under your arm and guiding it to your chest. Steve gasped softly, squeezing it as you leaned back against his shoulder and groaned softly. You had always wanted this, and believe it or not you two had never been intimate before. You were happy it was finally happening, and it couldn't have been on a more perfect night. The sensation of Steve's hands on your chest made you groan in pleasure, moving his other hand to grip your other breast. Steve squeezed them softly, massaging them as he kissed down your neck. Steve dropped your dress to the floor, turning you around as your eyes drifted up his muscular form to his blue eyes. Steve smiled softly, leaning down and kissing you sweetly as your fingers tugged at his pants. You pushed yourself against him, pulling his pants and underwear to the floor as you used your other hand to begin to wiggle out of your underwear. Your laced undergarments fell, leaving you both completely nude. You pulled away, looking up and down Steve's body as you glided your hands down his arms. You bit your lip as your eyes glanced at his length, seeing his size and fearing a bit for your well being. Steve seemed to notice the look on your face, a smirk forming on his lips. You trailed one of your hands down his abs, stopping above the space between his legs as you bit your lip hard. Steve looked at you, putting your chin in his hand to bring your face close to his. He kissed you softly once more, running his hands down your back to your bottom as he suddenly lifted you up. You squeaked softly at his sudden action, giggling as you wrapped your legs around his naked form. Steve walked to the shower, pushing open the shower door with his free arm as he slammed it shut. Instantaneously, he pinned you to the wall, kissing you under the warm water that began to soak your hair. You felt his erected length push against your thigh, Steve beginning to kiss down your collar bone as you moaned into the air above you. The atmosphere was loud as the water hit the shower floor, steam filling the small enclosure. Steve gripped onto your legs tightly, spreading them as he positioned himself in front of you. You bit your fingers, waiting for him to enter you.  
>       "Steve please."You begged, feeling like you couldn't wait any longer for him to be inside you. Steve looked up at you, a kind and loving look on his face as he pecked you on the lips. Slowly, you felt the tip of Steve's manhood press against your slit, steadily pushing into you as you took in every inch of him. You moaned into the loud atmosphere, cursing under your breath. You wrapped your arms around Steve's neck, feeling the cold wall behind your back as he thrusted into you. You leaned your head back, feeling your insides stretching, though it still felt pleasurable.  
>  "Is this alright?"Steve reassured, knowing that he was above average and you may have never taken a man his size. You smiled, breathing heavily already.  
>  "Yes, just don't stop."You pleaded quietly, a smirk crossing Steve's features as he thrusted into you again. You gasped, laying your head against Steve's shoulder as he continuously moved back and forth. Your legs grip around his waist tightened, water splashing atop your head as you began to kiss Steve's broad shoulder,"Fuck, fuck, fuck."You cursed softly, Steve picking up on your language and deciding to comment on it.  
>  "I don't think I've ever heard you curse this much before."Steve observed. You giggled at his remark softly, however it didn't last long as your smile quickly faded and went back to groaning into his shoulder. You couldn't describe the pleasure you were feeling. Your love being this close to you, with the combination of him pleasuring had you quivering. Your body shook, loud moans escaping your lips with every thrust as you begged for more of him.  
>  "More Steve."You whispered close to his ear, Steve taking no time before he made your wish his command. Suddenly, Steve picked up his pace, thrusting even harder as you eyes rolled into the back of your head,"Ohh, fuck!"You yelled, feeling you're body begin to sweat and your heart nearly beat out of your chest. You dug your nails into Steve's back, kissing up his neck as your body moved up and down. Steve's hands gripped your behind, pushing you against him. You whimpered with pleasure into his shoulder, Steve grunting next to your ear as he began to kiss your neck.  
>  "Come, baby."Steve purred, thrusting even harder as your back pounded against the wall.  
>  "Steve!"You shouted his name, feeling no remorse with how loud you were, and feeling relived that you both had the place to yourself. You moaned even louder, your breath becoming heavy as you began to feel a welling up sensation in your stomach. You almost couldn't handle the pleasure, never having experienced an orgasm this intense before. You whipped your head back against the cold tile wall, beginning to quiver and choke on your own words as you came, tears forming in your eyes. Your womanhood clenched around Steve's length, hearing him pant and grown as he placed each of his hands on either side of you, your breasts pushing against his chest as you fell apart. Your insides throbbed, hearing Steve putting his face into your shoulder as he moaned and came with you. You could feel his seed filling you, your muscles twitching as you dug your nails into his back. You two stood there shaky for a few minutes, just calming down from the high. Steve moved his head back to make eye contact with you, smiling as he leaned his forehead against yours.  
>  "God, I love you."Steve panted.  
>  "I love you too, Steve."You kissed him sweetly, Steve slowly letting you down on your feet as you stood on the tips of your toes to continue kissing him. Finally you pulled away, looking into his blue eyes as he softly chuckled.  
>  "Your eyes are gorgeous."Steve complemented, laying a kiss on your forehead as you giggled.  
>  "So are yours."You returned the complement, running your fingertips down his muscular chest and feeling his breath against your skin.  
>  For the next 20 minutes you two stayed in the shower, washing each other and taking moments in between to just enjoy the intimate atmosphere. Steve would run his hands up your belly to your breasts, rubbing in the body wash as you would do his chest. He would stand behind you as well, running his hands through your hair, massaging in the shampoo as you relaxed back against his chest. Eventually you both had finished washing up, feeling the hot water beginning to run out so you decided it would be a good time to get out. You turned the knob to shut off the water, pushing open the glass door and grabbing two towels from the hanger. You wrapped the towel around you, stepping onto the tile floor and seeing the completely fogged up mirror. You turned around and handed Steve the other towel, proceeding to run the towel up and down your form to try and dry off, hoping you wouldn't wet the floor too much. Steve brushed the towel against his hair first, shaking his head slightly like a wet dog would, until he bundled the towel around his waist. You smiled at him, just watching him made you happy, and Steve noticed this as well.  
>       "What?"He questioned your stare, smirking at your smiley expression until you turned away.  
>       "Oh nothing."You lied, snatching your pajamas and wandering to the bathroom door. You trotted into your bedroom, walking to your suit case and dropping the towel that was wrapped underneath your arms. You jumped in your pajama pants and slipped on your black shirt, starting to fold up the towel as you saw Steve exit the bathroom. Steve approached his suitcase that was next to yours dropping his towel as well and grabbing his clothes. Your eyes immediately fixed on the space between his legs, flushed and for some reason still embarrassed as you immediately looked away. You reached down to the suitcase and begun digging through your things to find the selection of movies you brought. Taking all three of them out and holding them up to Steve's view,"So, which one?"You asked, shaking them in your hand slightly as you smiled and waited for his answer. Steve hummed softly in thought as he slipped on his pants, rubbing his chin and turning his eyes away from the movies towards you.  
>       "You pick, love. I like all of them."Steve told, unfolding his shirt and smiling sweetly at you. You pursed your lips, looking at your choices again and picking the one you felt like watching the most.  
>       "Very well, then (F/M) it is."You concluded, standing up and waltzing to the door,"I'll be in the living room. I'm gonna try in set this up."You told, trotting down the hall to the gorgeous living room and attempting to sort out the movie. After about five minutes, you heard Steve's footsteps behind you, the lights suddenly turning off as you glanced back at your husband leaning against the wall.  
>       "Is it set up?"Steve questioned, smiling as you confirmed that you did with a slight nod of your head. You pulled yourself up and away from in front of the TV, skipping over to the couch and jumping onto the soft cushion. Steve chuckled at your small hop onto the couch, wandering over and sitting down next to you as the movie began. You cuddled close to him, snuggling your face into his chest as he wrapped an arm around you. Somehow you had managed to stay awake for the first hour of the movie, even though you were actually feeling quite tired and began to feel your eyes drop. You blinked slowly, breathing softly against Steve's white shirt as you began to fall against him. Steve glanced down at you, noticing you were falling asleep. You had completely closed your eyes now, not peeking even one bit, though you listened to the end of the movie, and the sound of Steve turning the TV off as he got up from the couch. You finally cracked open an eye, only to see Steve picking you up in his strong arms,"Shh, go back to sleep, honey."Steve whispered, carrying you like a feather down the hall and back into your large bedroom. He laid you down on the soft covers, kissing your forehead as he tucked you in. You rubbed your cheek against the soft pillow, hearing Steve wander around the bed to the other side as he crawled under the covers with you. You scooted towards him, cuddling under his warm and safe arms as you fell into a deep sleep, bringing your perfect night to a perfect closing.  
>  The next three weeks you'd spend at your vacation home were fantastic, both you and Steve had decided to rent out the place for a little bit longer before you had to give it up. Together, you both had gone out and done activities in the area, or you would just spend time together at home. It was the happiest you had ever been, you couldn't have asked for a better honeymoon, until this morning. You immediately jumped out of bed, holding your breath and bringing your hand to your mouth as you ran to the bathroom. You felt immensely sick, leaning over the toilet and throwing up the sick feeling in your stomach. Steve creeped open his eyes from the bed, hearing your groans as he got out of bed and went to see the trouble. Steve wandered to you, crouching beside you and rubbing your back as you got out your morning sickness. You didn't know why you were feeling this way, it was all sudden considering that you felt fine all the days before this. You finally felt a little better, leaning away from the toilet and holding your belly,"What's wrong, love?"Steve questioned worryingly, putting his hand on your stomach and running his hand in circles in an attempt to help you feel better.  
>  "I don't know."you muttered,"I felt fine yesterday."You observed, running a hand through your hair as you stared at the ground. You were clueless as to why you felt his way. It was a sickness you had never once experienced. Then suddenly, you realized something you didn't want to believe. Your pupils shrunk, your throat closing as you felt all your muscles tense. Steve noticed your panic, putting his hand on your cheek to make you look at him.  
>  "What's wrong? Are you okay?"Steve had concern in his eyes, seeing you hurting and distressed made him anxious. You covered your mouth with your hand, sliding your back up the wall to stand up from the floor and looking over at the mirror.  
>  "Steve?"You called.  
>  "Yes?"He answered.  
>  "Im late."You choked, hardly having the might to hold your stomach and look at him. At first he didn't catch on, only looking at you strangely, until his eyes drew to your stomach. Steve's eyes widened, looking possibly even more scared than you were. He rubbed his chin, staring at the ground for a moment as he swallowed the lump in his throat,"Are you mad?"You gulped, watching Steve's expression abruptly change back to the kind hearted smile you were used to seeing.  
>  "No no no. Of course not."Steve reassured,"I'm just...shocked."Steve admitted, looking down at your stomach and putting his hand to it softly.  
>  "Is this what you want?"You asked, looking up at him with a shimmer in your eyes as he glanced at you in thought for a few moments. He bit his lip, sternly looking at you.  
>  "It doesn't matter what I want right now. First I wanna know what you want, (Y/N)."Steve returned the question to you, caring more about your feelings than his own.  
>  "I've always wanted children, but."You paused,"I don't know if this the right time."You choked, biting your fingernails as you avoided looking Steve in the eye,"I was on birth control, I didn't think this could've happened. It all my fault."You tangled your hands in your hair stressfully, feeling at fault in this situation as you hunched your back. Steve shook his head, comfortingly placing his hands on your sides.  
>  "This isn't your fault at all, (Y/N). It'll be alright, we'll figure it out together ok. We don't even know for sure if this is the case."Steve reassured, calming your nerves as you tried to take deep breaths,"Why don't we go out and get a pregnancy test. So well know for sure."Steve suggested, smiling at you sweetly as he put his hand under your chin so you would look at him. You forcefully smiled back, squeezing his arms and leaning forward as you kissed him softly.  
>  "Ok."You agreed, setting both of you off to the car and on your way to the store. You had remained nervous the entire time you went to go retrieve the pregnancy test, chewing your fingers and trying to only pay attention to Steve to distract you. However, on the way back, you decided it would be best to truly talk about children with Steve. It would probably be a good idea considering you may have to have a child no matter what at this point. It was unknown.  
>  "Hey Steve?"You called for him on the silent car ride back to your vacation home.  
>  "Yes, dear?"Steve answered, glancing over at you for a moment, seeing your legs curled up to your chest and your chin on your knees.  
>  "Do you think you'd ever want children?"You asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Steve seemed intimidated by the question, taking a deep breath and sighing in thought before he spoke.  
>  "I think so. I've always wanted to have children of my own. Just watching someone grow up and raising them. It's just a beautiful thought to me."Steve smiled to himself, his response making your heart glow,"How about you?"Steve asked, not looking away from the road as he adjusted his position in his seat. You thought for a moment, taking into consideration that there was a big possibility you may be pregnant right now. You were scared, there was no denying that, but after thinking about this for a while, if you were actually pregnant, you may want to keep it.  
>  "I would. I've always wanted a girl."You looked down your body, putting a hand on your stomach and thinking about having a child of your own,"I'm just afraid I'm not ready."You feared, biting your lip as you gripped the cloth of you shirt.  
>  "Well never be ready."Steve joked, chuckling softly and looking over to your distressed expression,"but I do know that no matter if it's now or in the future. I think you'd make a wonderful mother. So you don't need to worry, honey."Steve tried to calm your nerves, taking one hand off the wheel to intertwine your fingers with his. You squeezed his hand, kissing the top of it as you both arrived to your temporary home. After you had gotten out of the car and placed a few other groceries in the fridge, you wandered to the bathroom with the test in your hand, shutting the door and taking a minute to breath. After you had managed to compose yourself, you took the test and set it down on a clean surface, waiting for 5 minutes as the instructions said. You sat down on the toilet seat as you waited, thinking through your situation and not really knowing if you wanted a baby or not. You knew Steve would love and support you no matter what, and even though he said he wanted a child, would if he didn't want one now? Would if he wanted you to get an abortion? These thoughts crushed you, making your anxiety worsen as you gripped your chest. Finally, you figured it had been five minutes, standing up and looking at the test to have your heart nearly stop. Two lines were faintly on the small screen, making you take a step back as you put your hand over your mouth. You couldn't believe it. You didn't know whether to be happy or terrified, it was too much news to comprehend anything. Suddenly, you heard a knock on the door, startling you as you turned to Steve opening the door. He peaked in and looked at you with light eyes,"Is everything going ok? Do you have the results yet?"He asked, though he seemed to have already figured out the answer by the look on your face. Steve's smile dropped, turning to the pregnancy test and dropping his jaw in shock. However to your surprise, a smile formed on his lips, his eyes lighting up with joy as he looked at you with glee,"(Y/N)."He stated your name, stepping towards and taking your hand in his,"I don't know how you feel about this, and whatever path you choose to take I will support."Steve smiled,"But I want you to know that I think."He paused for a moment, looking at the test,"I think we should keep it."Steve squeezed your hand, caressing it softly as you began to feel your eyes well up. You thought he would hate the idea of having kids this early, after all you two had just gotten married, but to hear that he wanted children showed his dedication to you. That was all you wanted to hear.  
>  "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."You whimpered through your tears, moving forward so your head was against his chest. Steve placed his hand on the back of your head, hugging you tightly and whispering close to your ear.  
>  "I love you, (Y/N)."He murmured, joy in his voice,"I couldn't be happier to think about starting a family with you."Steve hugged you tighter, caressing his fingers through your hair as you smiled brightly. Steve pulled away, kissing your forehead and putting a finger on your cheek to wipe away the tears while simultaneously cupping your face.  
>  "I was so scared you wouldn't want children yet."You worried, wiping your tear filled eyes as you grinned and put your hand over his. Steve looked baffled that you thought that, shaking his head.  
>  "Don't you remember what I told you in the car? You'll make an amazing mother, (Y/N), and I've always wanted children, especially with you."Steve reminded, his kind hearted eyes making you melt into his arms as you kissed him deeply. You gripped his shoulders, ending up grinning into the kiss as you began to mindlessly giggle. You wrapped your arms around Steve's neck, jumping up excitingly, and expectingly Steve caught you by wrapping his arms around your waist. You snuggled your face into his shoulder, breathing steadily and not feeling scared at all anymore now that you were in his arms. You were no longer scared to be a mom, knowing that you had your husband there to help you every step of the way was all you ever needed.


	7. Stephen Strange X Female Reader (Work Policy) (Fluff) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been a student of Master Stranges for a very long time, evidently becoming close friends with him and spending lots of time with him outside of class. You and Stephen had always had a strictly friendly relationship, or so you thought until today. When you discover that this entire time you may have had hidden feelings for your teacher, it breaks both of you apart and leaves you desperate to fix it. Is it against policy to have more than a student teacher relationship? And if so, just how willing are you to break it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This wasn't a request, but I've really been wanting to do a Doctor Strange X Reader for a while. I was really into this one, I wrote it in like two days. It really broke me a sweat! Enjoy!

You sat down on a stone bench, taking small sips of your tea as the wind blew through your (H/C) hair. Small pedals from the cherry blossom tree above flew down to your shoulders, the air cool and comforting after your class session had just ended. The new spell you were learning was a bit exhausting for a beginner, but surprisingly enough it wasn't that difficult for you. All the other students were jealous of your seeming talent in this field, having watched you perform all of your previous spells perfectly without any mistakes. You didn't know why you seemed to have advancement with the mystic arts, you were no less of a beginner than the other students. You concluded it was just pure luck with traits you were already good at, such as focus and concentration. Seemingly, this grew you a close relationship with your teacher who always adored your quick learning skills. He was always tough and crude to all the other students, but he was a lot easier and nicer on you. Probably because he knew you had it all figured out, and that you had no problems performing any of the new things you were taught. After so long of being his top student, you were often invited to spend time with him other than during classes, and it was quite pleasant. Both of you had a snarky and sarcastic sense of humor, finding time spent with him out of class quite useful as well since he could teach you new lessons during that time.  
The other students around you laughed and chattered as we sat down on our break, sipping tea as well. You however were ignoring all the sound around you, closing your eyes and taking steady breaths to try and relax. How lucky for you however, to only seconds later have a voice commanding you in your ear,"(Y/N)"You heard a familiar voice speak, awakening you from your concentration as you glanced over with an annoyed expression at the person who awoke you. Though your expression quickly changed when you laid your eyes upon your teacher standing in front of you, smirking as he saw your change of thought.  
"Sorry. I thought you were someone else."You snickered, shaking your head as you looked back up at him,"What do you need?"You asked, your legs crossed on the bench you sat at, your tea lying in your lap. Stephen has his arms crossed in front of him, standing tall and looking down at you.  
"Oh, I was just going to ask you to meet me in the library. I have something I need you to do."Stephen asked of you, smiling at you genuinely and glancing at you for only moments more before turning away without even letting you respond. You dropped your mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and rolled your eyes when he apparently didn't want to hear it,"I could hear that eye roll."Stephen shouted from your right, you glancing back over where he was to see him smirking at you from over his shoulder. You stuck your tongue out at him playfully, watching him smile and continue on his path to the library. You took one last sip of your tea and put your feet to the ground, seeing the other students glaring at you from the corner of your eye. You lifted your face from your cup, raising an eyebrow and returning them an ugly look.  
"What?"You queried, looking at the two girls next to you scoff with a smile and watch closely as your master walked off. The two girls looked at each other for a moment, glaring back over at you as one of the girls straightened her posture to speak.  
"You and Master Strange."The girl with her hair in a braid began,"You seem to have more than just a student teacher relationship."She observed, giving you a look of disgust as you cocked an eyebrow.  
"Depends what you mean. I suppose at the most you'd call us friends."You answered, setting your teacup at your side as you leaned forward to hear what she had to say. The two girls chuckled softly, baffled by your response.  
"I'd say it appears to be more than that, '(Y/N)'."The other girl spoke, putting emphasis on your name to point out that he called you by your first name, which he does with no other students. The girl lifted her tea up to her mouth, taking a drink and pointing her pinky up jokingly, obviously recreating the 'that's none of my business' meme. You furrowed your eyebrows, blushing pure red and making a noise of revulsion as you stood up.  
"What?! No way! You two are gross to even think that."You accused, shocked that you and Stephens relationship even came off that way.  
     "I'm just saying how it looks. You both spend time together outside of classes, you both poke fun in a very flirty way, and he's way nicer to you than he is to any of us."The girl proved, confident in her side of the debate.  
     "Yeah you're getting special treatment."The other girl sounded almost jealous, the corner of her mouth creeping a smile as you scrunched up your nose in aversion.  
     "You're both insane."You pointed at them, grabbing your coat from beside you and storming off as you heard them giggle behind you. You couldn't believe what they were thinking, you and Stephen in some secret relationship was a very far stretch. Though now that they came out and said what it looked like, you were afraid others might've thought that was what was going on as well. You couldn't let anyone think that, considering that wasn't what was going on at all!  
You trotted into the building and down a few halls, turning a corner and opening two doors that lead to the open and large room known as the library. You walked around slowly, noticing the silence and the echoing of your footsteps as you glanced at all the books surrounding you. You wondered where Stephen was, he said he'd be here and he was no where on sight. You pursed your lips, peaking around corners and around any edge of the room to try and find the sorcerer, but he was still no where to be found. He told you to meet him here, is it possible that he had said a certain time and you didn't catch it? You were unsure, putting your hand on a bookshelf and leaning forward to glance around the it in the search for your teacher.  
"What are you looking for?"You heard someone speak close to the nape of your neck. You not expecting the sudden noise jumped at the sound, your body turning to see who it was and your feet losing their place on the ground as you began to feel yourself lose your balance. Thankfully however, you were caught by Stephens cape, the red cloth wrapping around you and catching you before you fell. You looked up at his smug expression, a smile on his lips as you began to laugh at your own stupidity.  
"You scared me."You chuckled, putting your face in your hands out of embarrassment as Stephens cape lifted you back up onto your feet.  
"Hm, I don't know if you should be sorcerer if you're that easily frightened, (Y/N)."Stephen snickered, shaking his head and trotting past you towards a desk at the other side of the library. You lifted your face from your hands, huffing jokingly out of defeat as you stood up straight and walked closer behind him.  
"Well I wasn't exactly on guard while looking for my teacher in a library."You protested, crossing your arms with a smirk and stopping in your tracks as you watched him pick up and begin to flip through a large book.  
"As a sorcerer you should always be on guard. Anything can happen at any time."Stephen snapped back, smirking at you confidently knowing you could never win the argument. You rolled your eyes, shaking your head as you softly groaned,"Roll your eyes at me again and you're no longer my favorite student."Stephen teased, earning a smile from you as your cheeks reddened at that remark. You hadn't even known you were his favorite student in the first place, and that information was quite flattering to you.  
"Whatever you say, Master Strange."You spoke sarcastically, jokingly bowing down slightly and smirking as if you were honoring him. Stephen chuckled, finally seeming to find the page he was looking for in the book that he held in his hands,"So what did you invite me in here to show me, master of the mystic arts?"You questioned, putting your hands on your hips and waiting for his response. Stephen gazed up at you with his piercing grey eyes, turning them away and back at the book as he took a steady breath.  
"Well, I recently found a new spell I thought about teaching your class. However I changed my mind by figuring it would be too difficult for your rank."Stephen explained, slowly stepping towards you without taking his eyes off of the paper,"But not for you."He smiled, handing you the very heavy book. You took it from him, reading through the first few lines,"I think you're already aware of your skill compared to your fellow students, and as your teacher, I'd like to see if you can perform this spell."Strange walked over to the desk and sat down in a wooden chair, putting his hands on his knees as he scratched his beard,"Without my assistance."Stephen stressed,"If you can, I may consider moving you up a few classes, and I honestly doubt that you won't be able to do it."Stephen admitted, sitting up straight and crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. You gulped, feeling pressured to not disappoint him as you took a steady breath. You gripped the edges of the book, trying to suppress your nerves as you licked your lips.  
"Alright. I'll give it a try."You agreed to it, looking around you to try and find something to hold up the book,"Can I get a book stand?"You queried, smiling at Stephen and lifting your shoulders in question as the book suddenly began to float. Stephen held his fingers up, a yellow glow at the bottom edges of the book.  
"I'll hold it for you."Strange offered, putting his chin in his other hand against the table. You narrowed your eyes at him, smiling and tilting your head.  
"I thought your said without your assistance."You reminded, obviously teasing him because this was hardly assistance. Stephen raised his eyebrows, looking at you as if you were absolutely ridiculous.  
"Assistance with the spell, smart ass."Stephen corrected, earning a laugh from you as you took a hair tie from your wrist and began to put your hair up and out of the way.  
"Of course, my apologies."You amended sarcastically, giggling for a while longer as you finished your ponytail and leaned forward to begin reading through the spell, positioning your hands how it told you. You took a deep breath, feeling yourself begin to sweat out of nerves that you wouldn't be able to pull it off. However, you knew you couldn't let your nerves distract you, they'd get in the way of your concentration. All you had to do was believe, you were the best in your class, and Stephen believed you would be able. Your eyes glided across the page, reading every detail carefully. You shut your eyes as it told you, focusing all your concentration into the casting of the spell as you began to move your hands downward. You could hear a sizzle in front of you, giving you the hint that you were at least doing something. You waved your hands inward and out, moving them directly as the text told you. You peaked your eyes open, seeing the golden glow of the lines you had created. You glanced at the text once more, familiarizing yourself with its instructions as you drifted your hands through the air. After you had finished the first step, you were left with a shape that resembled a hexagonal prism, opening your hands outward as the shape began to expand. The shape began to surround you, you struggling to keep your concentration steady as you fingers twitched precisely. The shape sparked with a golden light, the empty spaces between the lines filling with a transparent glow, forming a shield around you. You began to smile with glee, laughing with happiness that you were able to do it. You dropped your hands, the shield falling and shattering into dust sparks on the floor, and soon disappearing completely. You grinned at Stephen, a content smile on his face as he nodded his head,"Very well done, (Y/N). Very well done."Stephen complemented, not seeming surprised at all as he stood up and used his magic to draw the book from the air and into his hands,"I had no doubt you wouldn't be able. That spell isn't easy, though you are obviously gifted in the mystic arts."Stephen expressed, closing the book and placing it on the table next to him as he smiled at you.  
"Thank you."You grinned like an excited puppy, walking towards him with your hands held together in front of you,"You bet I can cast some of your other complicated spells?"You suggested, cocking an eyebrow as his smile grew, Stephen sliding a book across the table towards you.  
"I bet you could. Give it a try."He affirmed, your eyes lighting up with joy as you placed the tips of your fingers on the book cover in front you.  
     "Very well then."You accepted, sitting down on the chair behind you and beginning to flip through the book for new things for you to learn. Stephen decided to accompany you, knowing he could help you with some of it, and while you did your thing he could get some things done as well.  
     So you sat, flipping through the book and reading up on things you'd need to know, as well as trying a few small spells while not having to move from your chair. You didn't know how long you and Stephen had been there studying, all you knew was that the light outside was now absent and only full with stars. You licked the top of your finger and turned a page, hearing a lot of page flipping in the background as you did so. You eventually glanced up, wondering what all the commotion was, only to find Strange scrambling through different stacks of books ,"What are you looking for?"You asked, holding your thumb against the page you were on so you wouldn't lose your place.  
"There's a specific spell I'm looking for. I'd like you to try it."He explained, not looking up from the table as he flipped trough the pages. A smile grew on your cheeks, lifting your head up proudly as you put your chin in your hands.  
     "Is it difficult? Can I handle it?"You questioned, excited to see what challenges awaited you as Stephen responded with a very quick and straight forward answer.  
     "Yes and yes. You'll do fine I'm sure."He replied, slamming the book he was browsing shut after not finding what he was looking for and attempting to slide it off to the side. However, a fumble of his hands and direction accidentally had the book tumbling off the table and to the ground. You took your hand off the page you held your thumb on, reaching to the floor to grab the book as Stephen reached for it as well. You both grabbed it at the same time, though you took away your hand to let him take it since he was using it. As you let go, you studied his hands with a close eye, never having had such a clear view of them since he always has gloves on. Never had you noticed the scars rippled across his skin, the truly severe damage the accident did to him. You worryingly looked at him as he took the book back, smiling at you for a moment until he looked back down at the book. Quickly however, he looked back at you again, noticing your expression and quickly acting on it,"What's wrong?"He asked, putting the book down on the table as he stared at you. You looked at his fingernails glide across the cover of the book, smiling at him so he wouldn't worry.  
"Nothings wrong. I've just never seen your hand that close up before is all."You told,"The scar patterns are strange."You addressed, noting that the scars were like nothing you'd seen before. You looked up at Stephens face, a small smile on his features as you realized the pun you just made. Stephen smiled, looking down at his own hands as he spoke.  
     "Indeed they are strange."He recalled, grinning at you knowing you didn't mean to make that joke. You rolled your eyes, scrunching up your nose in the process to give him a jokingly ugly look.  
     "That joke was accidental."You reminded,"As I was saying however."You continued,"The patterns of your scars are more...odd."You reworded, trying to be more sensitive to the topic as Stephen looked at his own hands and waved his fingers slightly.  
     "I've gotten that before. I had lots of work done of them so the scars are very jumbled and seem almost out of place. So I understand what you mean."He informed, seeing your eyes continue to stare at his unique hands. You wanted a closer look, though you didn't want to be perceived as weird. His hands were just fascinating to you, they were like his origin story to how he became the sorcerer supreme.  
     "Excuse me if this is an odd question."You twiddled your fingers against the table nervously,"But could I see a bit closer?"You asked, holding your hand out so he'd place his palm in yours. Stephen looked at you oddly for a moment, grinning in the slightest as he offered you his hand. You pulled his arm closer to you, looking at the scars and ripples in his hands with concern. The scars were awful, it was almost like the car accident meant to damage his hands and his hands only, the one thing that was most valuable to him.,"I'm sorry this happened to you."You grieved, softly gliding your fingers across his rough and patched scars.  
     "Don't apologize. If it wasn't for the accident I wouldn't even be here."Stephen made known, smiling softly as you almost refused to let go of his hand. You were mesmerized by his story of how he came to the mystic arts, feeling bad that his hands had to pay the price for it. Your eyes were fixed on the stitches on his hands, noting that they weren't as terrible as Stephen had always groaned about.  
     "You know, you complain too much about your hands. They are not that bad now that I look at them this close."You remarked, pointing out his usual arrogance as you smirked up at him. Stephen scoffed, shaking his head.  
     "How funny you say that considering only seconds ago you called my scars odd."Stephen disposed, chuckling as you finally looked up from his hand to correct him for thinking you thought his hands were ugly.  
     "Just because they are different doesn't mean they are bad."you defended,"I actually quite like them."You admired, hoping that didn't come off in a weird way, and now feeling you may have to explain yourself. You looked up at Stephen, a confused look on his face as if he was asking you to elaborate,"Well, what I mean is that...I just."You paused, finding yourself becoming hypnotized by holding his hand the way you were,"Admire how you came to be."You confessed,"You know...you were a doctor who was an asshole, and now you're a sorcerer who's an asshole."You joked, laughing at you own joke as you continued to hold his hand. Stephen chuckled, rolling his eyes as you tried to be serious for a moment,"No, jokes aside. You traveled across the world with hope that you could fix your hands and be a doctor again. Only to find that you wanted to stay and become a sorcerer. You gave up so much to have this responsibility. Now instead of saving one life at a time, you're saving thousands."You explained, running your fingers across Stephens palm,"That's pretty amazing."You began to feel yourself blush, not knowing what was coming over you as you admitted your admiration for your teacher and his experiences. You gazed up into Stephens eyes, for once he was smiling in a very sweet and kind manner, it made your heart flutter. His eyes were glossed, shining from the only small light in the room that was the lamp next to you.  
     "Thank you, (Y/N)."Stephen spoke softly, looking into your eyes as you continued to hold his hand, ending up squeezing it softly out of nerves. You began to feel your heart race, your eyes not wanting to look away from his hypnotic stare. You didn't know what was coming over you, having the urge to lean forward and press your lips to him, but you didn't know why. You had never had this feeling for him before, it was always a friendly relationship, you never thought of it as anything more until now. You couldn't control your affection, your breath picking up as you hung your mouth slightly open. Stephen appeared to have similar intentions, leaning forward in his chair as you did as well, until eventually your mouths had collided passionately. You took in the feeling of his soft lips, caressing your thumb across the rough patches of his hand as you felt him squeeze your hand back. You pulled away slowly, already missing the taste of him as you brought your free hand up to caress his cheek. You peaked your eyes open only enough to see his hand holding yours on the table below you, his hot breath hitting your skin as you licked your lips. You looked up, feeling no hesitation when you leaned forward again, smashing your lips into his as you felt his beard scratch your face. Your hand ran down his cheek and down his neck, finding it's way against his chest as you pulled him closer to you. Stephens hand crept to your waist, inching you closer to him as he leaned harder against you, but it wasn't enough. You tongued at his lips, begging for an entrance as your wish was granted. Your tongues met, the feeling overwhelming you with lust and desire. You traveled your hand up his chest and around his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair as you let go of his hand and placed it on his thigh. You were unsure of your advancements and if you should continue, but it was all moving so fast and all your feelings were being let out at once, you couldn't stop yourself. You hand glided up his thigh, knowing where it wanted to go as you softly moaned into his lips. Suddenly, you felt a loss of him near you within seconds, abruptly feeling empty, and Stephens hands no longer holding you. You opened your eyes, looking upon Stephen standing above you and breathing heavily. He looked troubled, frustrated almost,"I'm sorry."Stephen turned away from you, grabbing his books off the desk and gathering his things. Your pupils shrunk, worried that it was your fault he felt his way, and feeling ashamed now that he was apologizing. You shook your head, reaching forward to try and grab Stephens hand.  
     "Why? Did I do something wrong?"You began to feel your heart shatter, not knowing why he suddenly wanted to leave since he seemed to be wanting you too. You noted your last action before he pulled away, feeling guilty now and like it was your actions that turned him away,"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was moving too fast and it was the wrong time. I-I didn't mean to seem forward. I just-."You began to word vomit, only trying to get him to not hate you or want to leave, but he quickly interrupted you to answer your worries.  
     "It wasn't anything you did. I'm just disappointed in myself that I let this happen."Stephen criticized, taking a hefty breath as he pulled away from your grasp for his hand, stacking the books on top of one another. He avoided looking at you, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he stood hunched.  
     "Let what happen? Let us kiss?"You questioned, standing up from your chair in distraught,"Why can't we kiss? I don't understand."You queried, stepping towards Stephen and being broken by the feeling of rejection. Stephen took a deep breath, looking at the ground shamefully.  
     "We both know this is extremely inappropriate, (Y/N)-."He cut himself off, clearing his throat,"Ms.(L/N). I am your teacher and you are my student. We shouldn't be doing this."Stephen justified, looking at you one last time before he turned and started for the door. He held his books at his side, his cloak flowing behind him as he seemed to be trying to leave as fast as possible. You walked a few steps towards him, your lip quivering and your fists clenched.  
     "Stephen..."You murmured his name, watching him stop in his steps after you called for him,"Please don't go."You begged, praying he would stay, but unfortunately he continued his walk away from you. He strutted out the door, not another word or glance. You sighed, feeling your stomach sink as you sat back down in your chair with ease. You weren't expecting that kind of reaction from him, and all the way through the kiss he was wanting you too, he just stopped himself. You didn't even think you had these feelings for him, but it seemed once you two were alone and staring into each other's eyes, you couldn't control yourself. You ran your hands through your hair, clenching your eyes shut and leaning over. You didn't know what to do now, you knew there'd be no avoiding seeing him again since he was your teacher, and you weren't sure how to approach him if you wanted to talk about it. You concluded that you needed to forget it happened for at least a while, you could feel your heart hurting and you beginning to stress because of this, you didn't need that on your conscious. You stood up, taking the books you had back to their rightful place as you strutted out of the library towards your quarters. You went to sleep that night with a full mind, concerning yourself with the teacher you had feelings for and shaming yourself for ever thinking it'd be a good idea to act on it. You had lots of trouble falling asleep considering everything that was on your brain, but thankfully you did at least an hour into lying in bed. You woke up that morning quite early, feeling exhausted and drained. You pulled yourself out of bed and got dressed, walking out of your room to have breakfast and later to attend your new class. You walked out of the building to the courtyard, seeing your new fellow students sitting around waiting for Stephen to appear. You took a deep breath and stepped down the few stairs in front of you, stepping onto the stone ground and sitting on the same bench you laid upon yesterday. You were nervous to see Stephen again considering what happened last night, knowing things would be awkward, and most likely never the same. Eventually, Stephen came waltzing out of the two doors, down the steps and commanding that every one get in their usual formal lines. You stood up, accidentally catching his eye as he immediately looked away. This officially broke you in half, making your heart ache as you positioned yourself on the end of the back line. Maybe you would have to look at him less if you were in the back. He began with a small lecture, though you knew you were hardly paying attention as your head was towards the ground. You had your arms crossed in front of you, only hearing his chattering in the echoes of your ears as your thoughts consumed you. However, everyone's sudden movement into a position awoke you from your daydreaming, you asserting the position everyone else had and continuing with your practice. You cast the spell in front of you, waving your hands as everyone else did as Strange began to circle around your bundle of students. He eventually started trotting towards you, only turning his eyes to you when he got close. You tried to pretend he wasn't even there, averting yours eyes to specs on the ground rather than his features. You heard him huff, his odd sigh alarming you as he spoke.  
"Chin up, Ms.(L/N). Focus. I can tell you are not."He ordered, making you cringe at his orders, though you followed them none the less. He almost never comments anything for you to fix when he walks by you. He normally only has good things to say, and your also normally the only one he gives a smile to. Though you could see from the corner of your eye that there was no smile, you saw his usual glare and arrogant stern look that he gave to the others. That was it now. You were no longer special, now you were just like every other student to him, and that crushed you,"Your spell is barley holding on. I said focus, and straighten your arms."He commanded. You felt your throat close, your breathing quickening.  
"Yes, Master Strange."You forced out, your voice a bit shaky as you did as he told. You saw that he looked at you almost worryingly for a second, noticing your behavior, though he very obviously tried to ignore it. He walked off, continuing to critique the other students as you failed to remain focused. Your mind was wandering too far into this mess, you could no longer hold the spell, but it didn't matter anyway, he was looking at the others now. Class lasted at least another hour and a half before you wrapped it up, immediately rushing out of there as fast as you could. You jogged up the few steps up to the twin doors, escaping to your room and shutting the door behind you. You buried your face in your hands, feeling pathetic for this behavior towards your teacher. You didn't know if you could bare being around him, just being in his sight already made you feel awful. You needed a distraction of some sort, your mind was so troubled you couldn't even focus on your spells. You needed to get this whole thing off your mind. Though you didn't have very many hobbies that could distract you from this mindset, you figured maybe you could spend your time in the library learning things you'd probably need to know for your new class. You did find yourself not knowing some of the things Stephen talked about, maybe it would be useful to study up on some of these new spells. You took a deep breath, clenching your chest as you leaned off the door and strutted off to the library. When you arrived, you wandered in and greeted Wong, wandering down the aisle of books and picking out some that you thought would be fitting. You carried the books up to your chest, walking on the creaking wooden floor as you stumbled across where you and Stephen had your incident. You shuddered just reminding yourself of that memory, avoiding it and deciding to sit at another desk. You sat down and grabbed the first book, opening it and beginning to procrastinate from your problems. You mostly just read through the spells, attempting to perform some of the small ones where you sat. You kept glancing over at the clock as you studied, counting up the hours you sat there browsing through those books, and knowing that you felt exhausted. However, you knew putting your head to a pillow would result in all your thoughts coming back to you, so you wanted to keep distracting yourself. You yawned, rubbing your eyes as you were hardly able to keep yourself from falling asleep. You laid your chin in your hands, running your eyes across the page and putting every inch of focus you had left into every word. Unfortunately, that didn't hold on forever, as you found your head down on top of the page and drifting into sleep only seconds later. You breathed in that fresh book smell, closing your eyes and snuggling your head against your arms. You were out for who knows how long, not bothering to get up and go to your room. Soon after you fell asleep, you heard noise coming from your right, sounding like loud footsteps, echoing through your ears. You didn't bother to inspect the noise, only continuing to relax until the footsteps stopped. You couldn't help, but feel whoever was there looking at you, there eyes judging you in every way possible. You huffed, trying to ignore what you knew was your brain exaggerating the situation and being dramatic. Then, the footsteps began again, getting louder and closer to you as you felt a hand suddenly fall onto your back.  
     "Ms.(L/N)?"A familiar voice called for you, noting that the persons hand against your back was quite large. You furrowed your eyebrows as you peaked up from your arms to the blinding light above you, putting your hands over your eyes and rubbing them gently so you could get a good look at the being who spoke your name. You were alarmed, suddenly widening your eyes out of panic as you jumped and leaned back in your chair. Evidently that was a mistake, as you were very close to tumbling back to the ground, but luckily your teacher caught it before it did so,"Woah, calm down."He softly chuckled,"You seem to have a habit of falling over don't you?"Stephen observed, looking at your shaken expression and quickly asking what he had planned to as he pulled your chair back onto its legs,"What are you doing up at this hour? You should be sleeping." Stephen stressed, leaning over the desk and looking at you with an eyebrow raised. You swallowed the lump in your throat, trying to sit up straight and avoid eye contact with his stern grey pupils.  
"Uh."You struggled to process a full thought, pushing some of your hair behind your ear and nervously trying to make yourself not look sleep deprived,"I was just studying. Learning some new spells for the class."You responded. Stephen nodded, noticing your nervous behavior and most likely concluding it'd be best if he left you alone.  
"Well alright."He leaned off the table, standing up straight,"You best get to sleep. As your teacher I highly recommend you do. You won't be productive if you don't have the energy."Stephen necessitated, turning his toe and beginning to strut away from you. You watched him walk away from you, feeling that he needed to stay so you both could figure this out and at the least be friends again. You two were alone, this could be the perfect moment to finally talk about your situation and fix it. It was obvious you were a nervous wreck around Stephen, and he was obviously trying to avoid the problem at hand. You both could use this, you could tell it was affecting him too.  
"Stephen."You stood up from your seat, watching him stop in his tracks and glance over his shoulder at you. He looked at you for what you had to say, your knees nearly buckling and feeling as if you'd collapse under them,"Can we please t-talk?"You stuttered, your breathing unsteady as Stephen looked at you with his mouth slightly hung open. He seemed shocked to hear you just say it, turning away and sighing gruffly before slowly walking towards you. His head was to the ground at first, but when he got close to you he tilted it up to look you in the eyes.  
"What is there to talk about, Ms.(L/N)-."  
"Will you stop calling me that!"You shouted angrily, feeling like you had no control over what you had yelled, but it was your feelings. He looked at you stunned, his chest lifting up and down with his heavy breathing. You scrunched up your nose, your lip quivering,"Please stop acting like you don't know me."You pleaded, gazing at him with every last inch of hope that he would understand. He looked at you sternly at first, once again seeming like he was trying to remain professional and not open up like he mistakingly did before. However, he couldn't hold it in forever, sighing and running a hand across his forehead and through his greased hair.  
"(Y/N)..."He paused, looking off to the side as he gathered his thoughts,"We just can't do this, even a strong friendship is quite a step between a teacher and student. Not to mention, that I don't have the best experience with dating people I work around."He explained,"It just isn't a good idea. This is a place of work, It's just policy."He ended, shrugging to show that he thought there was no hope to make it work. You studied his expression, seeing the true want on his features, though he was telling himself no. You shook your head, stepping closer to his tall form.  
"But what about what we want?"You reached for his hand, gripping it softly and holding it at your side,"Policy shouldn't matter if what we want interferes with it."You argued, looking up at him the other soft eyes and not hesitating one bit with what you said next,"I adore you so much, Stephen. You taught me everything I know."You squeezed his hand tighter,"And this last day has been misery knowing that you told me no."You muttered, your voice cracking mid sentence as you leaned forward and laid your forehead against his chest. You looked at the floor, hearing Stephens breathing above you as he you felt his hand touch your head.  
"I didn't mean it like that."He countered, running his fingers through your hair and eventually to your back,"I'm just conflicted."He admitted, caressing his hand down to the small of your back, until you lifted your face to look up at him.  
"Why? Because of what your 'work' tells you to do?"You questioned,"Just follow what your feelings tell you, Stephen. You'll be happier that way."You advised, slightly smiling as his expression changed to one of admiration. Stephens hand traveled up your back again, squeezing your soft and small hand that was still held in his. He stared into your (E/C) eyes contently, you feeling that same urge that you had yesterday. Though now, you were hesitant, would he reject you again? Would you be hurt all over again? You didn't want to know, you were too scared of the consequences. However, it seemed you didn't have to make the move, Stephen had finally managed to make up his mind. Stephen leaned forward, pressing his lips against yours as he stepped even closer to you. He clenched your hand in his, pushing you against him as your free hand glided up his chest. You began to lift yourself up on the tips of your toes to reach his mouth, feeling his beard scratch your cheek as you let go of his hand to cup his face. You pulled away for a moment, looking up at him and smiling softly,"I'm guessing you finally made up your mind?"You asked, seeing a smile cross Stephens features.  
"Mmmm...no I think I'm still working on it."Stephen replied sarcastically, earning a giggle from you as you realized what a stupid question that was. He was kissing you, that should've been the go to for 'I've made up my mind'. You rolled your eyes, going to lean into the kiss again, but he pulled away with a smirk on his lips,"Woah woah woah. I hope you remember I told you if you rolled your eyes at me again, you would no longer be my favorite student."He teased, making you huff and purse your lips, the slightest grin in your expression.  
"Hm, I think I'll always be your favorite, Master Strange."You played, your hand caressing Stephens cheek as he brought his hand up to intertwine with yours that lied against his face. You leaned forward again, pressing your lips against his and squeezing his hand tightly. You pushed on the back of his head with your other hand, intensifying the kiss and stepping even closer to him. You were beginning to feel that same urge you felt last time, the urge to get him on top of you. You felt again like you couldn't control yourself, and now that you happily knew he wanted you too, you felt no remorse. You pulled your hand that was intertwined with his from his cheek, guiding his hand down to your chest and placing his hand against your breast. You could hear Stephen softly moan into the kiss, pulling away and staring at you for a moment with uncertainty. You gazed up at him, taking his hand from around your waist and putting it against your other breast,"Please, Stephen."You begged, biting your lip as your attempt to seduce him. He looked lustful, want in his eyes as you felt his hands softly squeeze your chest. You reached forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a rough kiss. Stephen leaned against you, massaging your chest softly as he began to step forward, eventually pushing you back against a bookcase. Stephen pulled away from the kiss, immediately attacking your neck and kissing your skin roughly. You brought your hand up to cover your mouth, suppressing your whimpers as your other hand found its way to Stephens hair. He softly bit down on your neck, sucking softly and definitely leaving bruises that would show up later. You had a lot of trouble holding back your moans, biting on your lip to keep you silent as Stephens hands roamed down your sides and to around your waist. He forced you closer to him, your body pushed against his as you felt his bulge against the space between your legs. The sensation released a small whine from you, your hips bucking closer to him as his groin rubbed against you. He pulled away, looking into your eyes seductively as you returned the stare right back to him. You were both breathing heavily, your faces so close that your noses breezed by each other. You kissed him softly, your hand caressing his sharp cheekbones and murmuring as you pulled away,"Take me to your bedroom, Stephen."You requested submissively, looking down at your bodies that slowly moved against one another. Stephens hands moved down to your sides, your palms on his chest as you felt his breath against your skin.  
     "Are you sure you want this?"He queried, his voice deep and raspy as he breathed heavily, you feeling his heartbeat in your ears. You felt warm and safe in his arms, his grip on your waist making you feel secure. You ran your hands up his chest, caressing his bearded face and whispering softly as your eyes drew up to his.  
     "I've never wanted something more."You answered, taking a moment to admire his grey eyes before leaning into a soft kiss. He kissed you back passionately, his hand cupping your face as you both simultaneously pulled away. You took his hand in yours and wandered out of the library, barley able to keep your hands off each other until you got to his quarters. He opened the door for you as you walked in, Immediately hearing Stephen slam the door shut, and you both being instantly all over each other. He took you in his arms, pulling you against him with his arms around your waist and yours around his neck. You kissed each other with impulse, Stephen walking you both over to the bed and pushing you down against the soft covers without taking your lips off one another. Stephen crawled on top of you, his legs on each side of your body and his arms against the bed above your head. His lips wandered down your neck to your collarbone, your legs wrapping around his waist as you finally felt free to be loud. You groaned into the air, your arms above your head, searching to hold your lovers hand. His fingers intertwined with yours, Stephen sitting up straight and bringing your hand to his lips as he kissed the top of your hand sweetly before guiding it to his chest. You instantly began to undress him, sliding his shirt down his arms and leaving him bare chested. You ran your hands up his strong chest, gripping his shoulders tightly and pulling him down so he was lying against you. You hands ran down his back, Stephen scrambling to take off your robe like shirt. He pulled apart your robe piece by piece, throwing it to the side and out of the way as he leaned down and kissed down to your chest. You reached behind you, beginning to unhook your bra and Stephen immediately ripping it off you once it was undone. He kissed your breasts lovably, gripping them and massaging them as he did so. You moaned into the air above you, your fingers dangling in his brown hair as his hands ran up and down your body. He pushed himself up, kissing your lips softly as you began to tug off his pants. He reached down just as you did, trying to slip off your undergarments as well. You both managed to pull each other's clothes off in what seemed like seconds, leaving you both completely naked. You pulled Stephen against you, your hand cradling his head as you kissed his chin. Your kisses traveled up his jawline, moving to his earlobe as you nibbled on it. Stephen groaned softly at your action, the sound of his gruff voice making you feel immensely aroused. Stephens forearms lied against the beds pillows above your head, his length pressing against your womanhood and making you shiver with pleasure. You moaned loudly at the sensation, quickly bringing your hand up to cover your mouth so you wouldn't alert anyone in the rooms close to yours. Stephen looked at your panicked expression, a smile softly stretching across his features as he laughed at your fear of someone hearing the both of you. He took your hand from your mouth and held it tightly, pecking you on the lips.  
     "Be as loud as you want. Right now I couldn't care less if someone heard us."Stephen spoke softly, cupping your cheek and kissing you again as he positioned himself in front of you. You felt his manhood press against your womanly parts, your back arching as you awaited him to enter you. Suddenly, his chest pressed against yours, his erection filling you as you gasped away from his kiss.  
     "Oh god..."You whined softly, biting down on your lip as you dug your nails into Stephens back. He pulled himself out of you, only to push himself back in as your breath hitched with every movement. Your legs wrapped around his waist even tighter, your arms around his neck as he kissed down your jawline and began to slowly move his hips back and forth. You snuggled your face into his neck, gasping and kissing at his skin as he held the back of your head. You whimpered out of pleasure with every thrust, biting your lip hard and furrowing your eyebrows in the slightest. You moved your hands from his back, grappling onto his hands and holding them tightly. Soon enough, the bed began to rock back and forth, creaking quietly as you bucked your hips closer to him. You bit down on your fingernails, both of you beginning to sweat profusely and pant. Stephens lips sucked on your breasts as he pleasured you, his free hand running down your body to pleasure your clit. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head, staring at the ceiling with your mouth dropped open as the sensation overwhelmed you. Stephen fingers rubbed in circles against your womanhood, his other hand holding your cheek as he kissed you roughly. His tongue tangled inside your mouth, both of you moaning into the kiss as Stephen began to pick up his speed. His thrusts were harder, faster, making your body begin to tremble as you gripped the sheets tightly. You moaned loudly, your sweat covered bodies gliding against each other as you begged for more.  
     "Stephen...more."You groaned, your wish becoming his command as he began to thrust even harder. He pounded against you, your heart racing as the pleasure became nearly unbearable. You chocked on your own words, cursing under your breath as you felt his length push in and out of you. You writhed in delight, beginning to feel yourself go over the edge,"Don't stop."You repeated over and over under your breath, Stephen softly moaning close to your ear as he buried his face in the sheets next to you. You could tell he was about to cum as well, gripping the covers tightly and slamming his thighs against you repeatedly. His moans grew louder, muffled by the pillows as you heard him cry out your name with lust.  
"Fuck! (Y/N)!"You heard him curse, before a shock was sent down your bones, your body shaking as your toes curled when you orgasmed. All your muscles tightened, feeling Stephen begin to fill you as he came. Your insides clenched around his length, pulsating as you whimpered into the palm of your hand to keep you quiet. You both lied there, panting and quivering with glee as your breathing accelerated. Slowly you found yourself calming down from the high, your thighs squeezing against Stephens sides as you eased back into relaxation. He pulled his head away from the covers, looking at you for only a moment before kissing your lips lovingly. The kiss was long and passionate, Stephen finally pulling away as he pulled out of you. He laid on top of you for a while longer however, both of you recovering from the orgasm and every now and then kissing each other sweetly. You relaxed your legs against the bed covers, you and Stephens noses touching as you smiled at him and looked him in the eyes. He grinned back at you, leaning his forehead against yours for a few moments before sliding off of you and lying by your side. You turned over to face him, lying your head against the cold pillow and admiring his handsome features. Stephen smiled contently, lifting a hand up to softly run his thumb across your cheek, leaving you with only one last question on your mind.  
"So...does this mean we're a thing now?"You questioned, earning a small chuckle from Stephen as he lied his hand against your side.  
"I thought it was obvious."He noted, lifting an eyebrow and making you softly giggle at his remark,"But only if you can promise that at least for now, this will be our secret."Stephen proposed,"I don't know if everyone else is ready for this relationship."He joked, making you smile as you gripped onto his hand and kissed the top of it, holding it close to you.  
"Deal."You agreed, smiling cheekily and scooting closer to him as you kissed him softly. You snuggled up against his chest, Stephen wrapping his strong arms around you and pulling you close, evidently bringing your perfect night to a perfect end.


	8. Thor Odinson X Female Reader (Home) (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Ragnarok, you were now set on a journey through space to what will hopefully be your new home planet, Earth. You helped fight the battle on the rainbow bridge against Hela, being one of the bravest warriors of Asgard and having served it for years. You've known Thor through thick and thin, both of you being very close and protective of one another. However, you two fell out of love after Loki had fallen off the rainbow bridge years ago. He was never around and didn't seem to care for you anymore. Now, the events of Ragnarok have united the both of you back together, only to discover that Thors love for you never went away, just the same as yours for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another one that wasn't a request, but I really wanted to do Thor! I'm honestly just proud of myself for getting some of these out there. Hope you enjoy!

You walked down the halls of the Sakaarian ship, searching for the room Loki told you Thor would be in. Other civilians walked up and down the halls, passing you as most of them were headed for the place you had just left. You wanted to speak with him about the whole Hela situation, just to gain a better understanding of what exactly happened before she attacked Asgard. All you knew was that he disappeared for almost the entire time Hela was in Asgard. You already assumed that he was trapped somewhere, but you didn't know the location or how he even got there in the first place. Though of course that wasn't the only reason you needed to see him, you could've asked Loki that question, but you knew his perspective would be much different. You also needed to see him because Loki wanted you to give him an eyepatch he had found for him. It really was a shame Thor lost his eye, though it really could've been much worse considering the power that lied in Helas hands.  
     Finally, you found the room you were looking for, turning to the door and hovering your hand over the button that grants you entrance to the room. You moved your hand forward slowly to push your fingertips against the toggle, but hesitated when you thought about your previous interactions with Thor. You both had a history together, a long and healthy romance until the day Loki fell off the rainbow bridge. You assumed he no longer wanted anything to do with you, considering he has basically cut all ties with you since then. If you opened the door, this would the first time speaking with him in years, and you weren't sure if you were ready for that. You pulled your hand away, huffing and shaming yourself for thinking like a child. As if your romantic history was important, you needed to forget your emotional connections with him and just be a soldier talking to your king. You pushed your worries aside, pressing the button so the door slid up and opened your eyes to the red and white room. You peeked in and saw Thor sitting on the couch, leaned over with his back to you. You trotted into the room and closed the door, Thor looking over when he heard the footsteps and smiling when he saw you,"(Y/N)."Thor greeted you, turning back to the supplies at his side as he continued his attempt to fix his eye. You gazed over at all the supplies, cocking an eyebrow at him and holding your hands behind your back as you approached the couch.  
     "You're doing this by yourself?"You asked him, pushing a blanket that laid on the couch out of the way so you could sit down in front of him. Thor shrugged, bringing a white cloth up to his eye as he wiped away the blood.  
     "I'm perfectly capable, (Y/N). It's not like I'll be stitching it anyway."Thor responded, looking at the floor with the one eye he had left as he tried to coordinate his hand across his face. You studied his expression, noticing that he immediately went back to what he was doing, and began to, in a way, ignore your presence. You watched him clean his eye for a bit, twiddling your fingers in front of you to give you something to do. You pushed some of your hair behind your ear and glanced at him, Thor appearing to be having trouble maneuvering the cloth since he didn't have a mirror right in front of him. You giggled softly at his struggling, Thor smirking up at you and dropping his hand from his face as he raised an eyebrow.  
     "What are you laughing at?"Thor questioned your chuckling, seeming confused by what you could possibly find funny at the moment. You shook your head, taking a short breath before speaking as Thors eyes narrowed.  
      "You seem to be having a bit of trouble."You pointed out,"Are you sure you don't need any help?"You queried, leaning forward in your seat with your elbows on your knees as Thor seemed to contemplate having you assist him. He sighed, wanting to fight against having you help him, but he knew he could use it.  
     "Do you mind?"Thor asked, handing you the cloth he held in his hand.  
     "Not at all."You smiled at him kindly, scooting a bit closer to him so that you'd be able to reach his face. He did the same, getting so close that your knees were nearly touching as you took the cloth from his hand. You hesitated a bit to touch him, feeling slightly awkward being intimate with him, but you did it anyway. After all, you were cleaning a wound not being romantic. You cupped his face, running the cloth across his bloody skin as you leaned your face closer so you could get a better look. Thor stared off to the side, you feeling his hot breath against your arm since it hovered so close to his nose. His skin was surprisingly soft, exactly how you remembered it. Thors eyes seemed to be stuck to the floor, though every now and then he would glance up at you and make your heart skip a beat. His eyes were a pearly blue, his gaze shooting through you every time he chose to look into your eyes. You took a deep breath, remembering the questions you had for him, and originally why you came in here in the first place.  
     "So, if you could bring me up to speed. What happened before you returned to Asgard?"You queried, Thor turning his eye to you as he clasped his hands in his lap. He gruffly hummed in thought, beginning his tale subtly.  
     "Well, After Loki reveled himself to me, we went to find Odin where Loki said he had left him. However, he was not there."Thor told,"Apparently, my father had broken free from Lokis spell a long while ago, and he informed us on how we had a sister, and after he was gone, she'd return to take over Asgard."Thor explained, making steady eye contact with you, though you avoided his eye at times to avoid an awkward stare. He seemed to hesitate to speak about the next part of the story, though he pushed through it and told it anyway,"Odin passed, and almost immediately, Hela came for us. She pushed us out of the Bifrost and we both landed on Sakaar."He finished, making you raise an eyebrow as you brought the cloth from his eye and began cleaning it off as you questioned him.  
     "Sakaar? Never heard of it."You remarked, looking down at your hands as they washed the blood off of the now dirty cloth. Thor watched your hands as he spoke, scratching his beard and leaning over in his seat.  
     "Yeah, I hadn't either. It's a planet for scavengers, and barbarians. Not very fond of it."Thor commented, taking a deep breath before he continued his tale,"I was captured there by Valkyrie  and a man known as the grandmaster. I was put into battle with Hulk, who had apparently been stuck there for years. Thankfully, we eventually convinced Valkyrie to help us, and we all escaped back to Asgard."Thor summed up the story pretty well, you grabbing his chin to make him look at you so you could continue cleaning his wound.  
     "Wow, that sounds like quite the adventure."You chuckled, Thor smiling at you,"I'm glad you made it back. I wasn't sure what we were going to do when we came across that giant hound."You shook your head, sighing with relief that things were now peaceful and quiet.  
     "Well we can thank the Hulk for that one. I don't know what we would've done if we didn't have him with us."Thor exclaimed, smiling and twitching his nose slightly when the cloth you held got close to his eye. You tried to be gentle, not wanting to hurt him too much, even though you were sure he could take it anyway.  
     "Well I'm just happy we were able to save the people, period. With or without the Hulk."You told, shrugging as you grasped the cloth and held it up to the hole where his eye used to be. You slowly dabbed at his skin with it, wiping away the blood. His nose twitched only slightly when the cloth made contact, Thor staring down at the floor as you held his face and looked at his eye precisely. The air was painfully silent now, making you feel the urge to say something and break it so things wouldn't be awkward,"So, where to now?"You questioned, Thor looking over at you and sitting up straight.  
"I am unsure."He responded,"I was thinking earth."He suggested, looking back over at the smirk that began to stretch across your face when he offered to you that idea.  
"Earth huh?"You spoke,"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Loki back to earth?"You queried, cocking an eyebrow and chuckling slightly,"I don't think the Midgardians would exactly be welcoming to him."You remarked, earning a gruff laugh from Thor as he shook his head slightly.  
"Funnily, Loki himself said the same thing."Thor revealed, your eyebrows raising as you looked at him with a slightly shocked expression, running the cloth around his eye.  
"Really? I'm surprised."You admitted, pulling the rag away from his eye and smiling when you saw that it was now clean,"There."You said, admiring your good work as your mind sparked with remembrance of the item Loki had given you,"Oh! Almost forgot."You exclaimed, reaching into a small case pocket that was hooked to your belt for the eyepatch Loki had asked you to give him,"Here. Loki wanted me to give this to you."You handed it to him, Thor taking it in his palm and admiring the material before he stood up and took a large breath, trotting over to the mirror on the other far side of the room. He looked at himself sternly, touching around his eye socket before he placed the eyepatch on top of it. You stood up and followed him, standing behind him as he secured it down and smiled slightly when he saw how he looked,"It suits you. You look just like your father now."You pointed out, observing Thors admiration for the eyepatch as you wandered over to his side and leaned against the wall.  
"I do."He agreed, grinning over at you as he stood in silence for a few moments. You tapped your foot on the ground, watching Thor run his hands through his hair and basically check himself out in the mirror. You rolled your eyes, sighing and walking close to him so you were in the view of the mirror. You hip bumped him, moving him over so you had some room.  
     "Ok, hot stuff. We get it."You pushed his arm playfully, Thor chucking as you fixed your messy hair in your reflection. Thor hummed, looking at you smugly.  
     "Hot stuff? Wow. I didn't know I was that attractive."He boasted, being suave and running his thumb and index finger down his jawline to his chin as he earned a blank whatever stare from you, with only a slight smile tugging at your lips.  
     "Yeah yeah."You trailed off, Thors chuckling dying down as you both continued to fix yourselves in the mirror. Your eyes kept drawing over to Thors reflection as you admired the handsome man, pulling your hair up into a ponytail as you did so. You teased him on how he was attractive, but it was unfortunately and fortunately very true. It was hard to keep your eyes off him, licking your lips and finally forcing yourself to look away and stopping yourself from falling for the man again. You both continued to ready yourselves, though Thor suddenly stopped and seriously looked at himself in the mirror. You knew the face he made when he was troubled, and that seemed to be what was happening. He leaned forward and placed his fingertips on his eyepatch, sighing quietly. You turned to him,"Is something wrong?"You asked, looking at him with curiosity as he huffed and placed his plams on the dresser, looking to the floor.  
     "Yes I'm alright, (Y/N). I'm just thinking."He answered, licking and biting his lips as he stared at the ground in concentration. You weren't going to stand there and let Thor become the god of lies, stepping closer to him and placing your hand on his forearm.  
     "I know you lie. What is wrong, Thor?"You asked with concern, Thors eyes looking to where your hand had been placed, as you suddenly pulled away, out of fear of him not wanting you to touch him that way. You knew every since you and Thors romantic relationship had fallen apart that it could never be the same, and now you were afraid to at all be close to him. Thor stood up straight, hesitating to speak at first, but then deciding against keeping quiet.  
     "I was just thinking about my father. Since you mentioned him."Thor spoke, looking into the mirror and seeing Odin in his reflection,"I wonder if he would be proud of me."Thor pondered, making you scoff at his doubt and shake your head.  
     "Of course he'd be proud of you! You saved Asgard! Your a king now and your leading your people."You exclaimed,"Thor you have fought along side me for ages, and never once have I doubted your nobility and strength. You have saved countless lives and rescued Asgard from countless threats. Your father would be much more than proud. To see you not only as a king now, but as a warrior."You finished, smiling at him and hoping that you're admiration for him didn't come off Strange. He smiled genuinely, his joy making your heart flutter as you nervously cracked your fingers at your sides. He relaxed his arms, biting the inside of his cheek.  
     "Thank you, (Y/N), but you are overselling me. I have made some great mistakes in my life. Some that I truly wish I could take back."Thor faltered.  
     "Everyone makes mistakes, Thor. You can't be perfect. What matters is that you realize that they were mistakes."You countered," I aspire to be as amazing and strong as you. You're still more brave and heroic than I'll ever be."You pointed out, shrugging and smiling up at the king as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head and pointing at you accusingly.  
"Don't say that. You are much more of a respectable warrior, (Y/N). You are wrong."He corrected, your immediate response being quite opposite of his claim.  
"I'm Right."You put your hands on your hips and raised your chin, trying to seem tall and broad, but it was almost no use since your head barley reached his chin.  
"Wrong."Thor turned to you, imitating your physical position, obviously mocking you in a joking way.  
"Right."You countered again, stepping towards him and standing up on the tips of your toes.  
"Wrong."He walked closer to you, his head tilted down as he stared into your (E/C) eyes.  
"Right."  
"Wrong."  
"Right~."You sang your words.  
"Wrong~."Thor imitated your singing voice, shaking his head at you and smiling like a goofball.  
"You're a pain in the Asgardian soul."You grunted, scrunching up your nose and making a false angry face at him,"You know I'm right, and I hope you're aware that I won't hesitate to brawl you on this if it means I'll get you to say that I'm right."You smirked, holding up your fists jokingly as Thor chuckled along with you, turning to the mirror and shaking his head with disbelief.  
"You wouldn't. You love me too much."Thor claimed, smiling at you as you pursed your lips and crossed your arms in defeat.  
"Hmph, for once you're right."You giggled, smiling up at Thor as you saw him glance over at you with a bit of surprised expression. Your smile dropped, unsure of why he was looking at you like that, though it was soon clear. Thors lips twitched softly into a smile, looking at you admiringly as you realized what you're last words really meant,"I mean I..."Your throat went dry and your heart stopped,"That's not what I meant. I-I didn't mean..."You stuttered, gripping your sides as Thor pushed himself away from the dresser, walking towards you with a soft smile on his face.  
"I love you too."He murmured, grabbing your hands in his and making your cheeks turn bright red as your muscles tensed. Those words leaving his lips was the last thing you'd expect for him to say in response. You didn't think he felt this way about you anymore, you thought he moved on to bigger and better things. You gulped, freezing where you stood and stuttering out a few syllables while trying to think of something.  
"I-uh...I thought you...I'm not sure if I-."  
"(Y/N), for the hundreds of years I have known you, I have always admired your strength and courage in battle, so much so that you taught me a few things I still use to this day."He stated,"But something I admire more than that is your love and compassion for others, and I feel gracious to still have you here beside me after all of this."Thor finished his array of compliments, smiling at you and squeezing your hands in his. You were speechless, your heart pounding in your chest as you looked up at the man who had been your obsession for countless years.  
"T-thank you."You muttered, your hands shaking slightly as you stared into his eyes. Thor took his hands from yours and placed them on your arms, his expression changing to one that is slightly devious.  
"And that's why you're more brave and heroic than me."Thor smirked at you, your mouth dropping and your eyes widening with utter disbelief.  
"You oaf!"You pushed him away from you, angry and still blushing like crazy as you watched him begin to crack up,"You are wrong!"You convicted, pointing at his laughing face as he put his hands up innocently.  
"Prove I'm wrong."He challenged, crossing his arms and staring at you for an answer.  
"Ok! I will! You call me kind? Well you're a big, fat, mean, and cruel boor!"You insulted, Thor pretty much losing his mind as he laughed into the palm of his hand. You huffed, crossing your arms and taking on a sassy stance,"How's that for kind?"You asked, crossing your arms furiously and looking down at the floor in embarrassment. You couldn't believe he said all that just to be a snarky asshole. You didn't even know if you yourself were really angry that he said all those things, or embarrassed that you fell for it. Thor shook his head and recovered from his hysteric chuckling, walking towards you.  
"Well, once again, I know all too well that you love me too much to mean that."He exposed, making you blush and look away from his eyes with consciousness. Thor stood in front of you, no reply echoing from your lips as he smirked in victory,"Your silence tells me I'm right, once again."He teased, putting his hand on your chin and making you look up at him with your disturbed expression.  
"You're crude to me."You claimed, shaking your face from his grip and looking to the floor. Suddenly you felt Thors strong hands on your sides, and his soft lips kissing your forehead as your eyes beamed open in shock.  
"Well it's done out of love."He addressed, running his hands down your hips comfortingly as he pulled his lips away and gazed into your eyes. You were starstruck, frozen by his actions, and yet you felt calm and collected by his touch and affection. You took a deep breath, smiling and bringing your hand up from your side to against his arms.  
"That's good to know."You grinned contently, feeling complete now that you were touching him like you once did. Thor looked at you or a moment, his eyes shining from the light above you as he brought his hand up to caress your cheek. You looked away from his eyes and down at the floor, though you grasped his hand that was against your face in yours and leaned your face into his palm. As much as you hated to admit it, you missed him dearly, and to have him back in your arms made you feel overjoyed.  
"I am sorry I didn't spend as much time with you as I should've. I was selfish."He apologized, making you gaze up at him and shake your head.  
"What? No. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."You testified, feeling Thors thumb caress the top of your hand affectionately.  
"You don't have to pretend you are not hurt, (Y/N)."He spoke, surprising you greatly,"I know I was never around. I would lead you on and then leave on my own. I am truly sorry, and I want to make it up to you."He promised, grinning at you as he brought your hand up to his lips, kissing the top of it sweetly and then placing your hand on his cheek,"I truly love you, (Y/N), and I am filled with glee that you are still here with me, and I wish to spend much more time with you. I'll be better this time."He declared, pushing his face against your hand so you were almost cradling his head,"Only of course, if you still wish to be with me."Thor granted you with a decision to make, looking at you with a soft and loving gaze as he awaited your answer. You felt your heart stop, feeling extremely jovial to finally hear those words from his mouth. You waited so long for him to return to you, and when he never did, you assumed he was done with you. All those nights you cried and weeped about how he no longer wanted you, they all washed over you at once now that you were reminded that he still loved you. Now that he was admitting his mistake and that he wanted you back, you felt as if you were going to collapse with happiness and tears, and you did just that. Uncontrollably, you felt tears well up in your eyes, your lip beginning to quiver as you tried to hold it back. You hated crying in front of people, it showed you as weak, and you never wanted to be portrayed that way. Thor studied your expression closely, easily noticing your disturbance as he intertwined his fingers with yours,"Do not be afraid to cry, angel. It is ok."He comforted, completely breaking you as you fell into his arms, snuggling your face into his chest as you softly whimpered. You didn't know why you were crying, you couldn't tell if they were of happiness or sadness, all you knew was that you needed Thor close to you. You squeezed the cloth of his shirt, taking an inhale of his scent and feeling safe immediately. Thor wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you lovingly and tucking his face down against your shoulder. You two hugged for what seemed like an eternity, just softly sobbing into his chest as he hugged you and hoped your tears would stop. Soon enough they did, pulling away as you wiped your wet cheeks and rubbed your red eyes. Thor looked at you with concern, his hands resting on your waist,"Tell me why you weep."Thor sounded guilty, feeling at fault for your tears when you knew it wasn't him, but instead you just being dramatic.  
     "I just..."You rasped, clearing your throat and continuing,"I just wasn't expecting you to say that."You confessed,"Don't worry, though. These are tears of joy. I promise."You smiled at him, sniffling and wiping away your last bit of tears,"Ugh, I hate crying in front of people."You complained, making Thor tilt his head and cock an eyebrow in question.  
     "How come? You know you can trust me to understand."Thor queried, running his hand up your waist and looking at you with concern.  
     "I know that. It just makes me feel...weak."You fretted, crossing you arms and looking to the floor as you tried to pull yourself together. Thor was baffled, scoffing and narrowing his eyes at you.  
     "(Y/N), from what I saw you do on the rainbow bridge, weak is the last word that comes to mind when I think of you."Thor informed,"Besides, showing your emotions in front of others shows you're strong, and I know you are."Thor complemented, putting his index finger below your chin and pulling your face up to stare into his blue eyes. He smiled at you sweetly, running his thumb across your soft skin as you grinned back at him. You got lost in admiring the specs of bright blue in his eyes, standing up on the tips of your toes to reach him as you pecked him on the lips. Thor wrapped his arms around your waist, your hands on his broad shoulders as you pulled away and opened your eyes only inches from his. You both looked at each other with care and passion, leaning forward again to kiss him lovingly as you wrapped your arms completely around his neck. His lips were soft and felt just how you had remembered them, tilting you head to the side to push yourself more into the kiss. You smiled against his lips, running your fingers through his hair and pushing on the back of his neck to bring him closer to you. Thors strong arms embraced you tightly, running his hands up your back as you both kissed for what seemed like forever. Eventually you pulled away, putting your head in the space between his neck and shoulders and feeling at home with his arms bundled around you,"I missed you."Thor mumbled, kissing your neck softly and lying his head against yours. You uncontrollably smiled, feeling his hand glide up the small of your back.  
"I missed you too, greatly."You repeated, feeling Thors breath against your skin, and picking up his comforting scent. You felt warm in his arms, like you never wanted to let go, though eventually, you did when you had better ideas. You pulled away from his grasp, looking up into his eyes for only seconds before colliding your lips with his once again. This kiss was more vigorous, nipping at his lip with your teeth and placing both of your hands on his cheeks. You tonged at his mouth, begging for entry as Thors hand traveled up your waist to your cheek. He got an idea of your intentions, kissing you roughly now as you felt his beard softly scratch your chin. He began to step forward, moving you backwards until your body met the wall as he finally granted your tongue entrance. You softly groaned into the kiss, your hands touching down his chest as he pulled away and immediately leaned to your ear. He nipped and kissed at your ear and around it, making you feel immense pleasure as you gasped and ran your fingernails up his neck. You were pleased to know that Thor remembered the one thing you loved, ear kisses. They always made you feel cared for, and it surely made you lust for whoever was doing it. You bit your lip, giggling softly as you felt Thors breath echo close to you. You hung both arms around his neck, pushing your body against his as Thors hands laid on the wall on each side of you. You moaned softly, pushing your lips together to mask your whimpers from other people who may be listening, and unfortunately someone might've been. Only seconds later, you suddenly heard the door of the room open, making you glance over Thors shoulder to see someone looking ready to leave. You pushed Thor away from you, making him look to where Loki stood a bit awkwardly.  
"I know. Bad time. I was about to leave, but it would seem I wasn't quick enough."Loki chuckled softly, standing up straight and putting his hands behind his back as he smirked like the asshole that he was. You looked at him with an expression of annoyance, knowing he could've at least knocked, but of course the mindless trickster didn't.  
     "What do you need, brother? I'm a bit busy."Thor grumbled, leaning away from you and turning to him with a look of question and irritation.  
     "Hm, I can see that."Loki looked at you with a devilish smirk, already knowing that you'll never hear the end of it from him,"Heimdall needs to speak with you. He says it's important."Loki responded, staring at you both with a small smile as Thor glanced at you, then back to the god of mischief.  
     "I'll be out there in a moment."Thor told, resulting in Loki leaving the scene and shutting the door behind him. Thor looked over at you, rolling his eyes and groaning at his idiot brother. You laughed at his annoyance, putting your hands on his arms and taking a deep breath,"I apologize, but we may have to continue this later."Thor noted, a small smile on his features as you shrugged and shook your head.  
"Thats fine by me. You have people to rule, I'm not gonna keep you from that."You accepted, smiling at him genuinely as he stepped away from you and took your hand graciously.  
     "Come with me."He spoke, pulling you along with him out the door and down a long stretch of hallway. You both eventually made it to the main part of the ship, all the asgardians standing around with Heimdall, Loki, Valk, and the Hulk waiting near the throne. Thor and you approached Heimdall with your hand still in his, turning to you for a moment and kissing the top of your hand before trotting to Heimdall to speak with him privately. You smiled with glee and wandered up the steps to stand by Loki, already knowing he was smirking at you without even having to look at him. You rolled your eyes over to him, raising your eyebrows questioningly.  
     "What?"You spoke blankly, watching Loki smile over at his brother and then back at you, his eyes glimmering with arrogance.  
     "I thought you both fell out of your romance. Turns out I was wrong."Loki conferred, looking away from your eyes and out the giant window that lied in front of you. You scrunched up your nose in detest, scoffing and turning your head away.  
     "Well it's none of your business anyway."You countered, being quite defensive against any comment Loki had to say since most of them were nothing but things to cause trouble.  
     "I'm not being doubtful of you both as a couple, (Y/N). I'm saying that it's very obvious by now that you two belong together."Loki rephrased, surprising you as your eyes widened and your eyebrows furrowed,"Not to mention, my brother could use a girl. He's getting much more difficult to handle, but with a lady, I'm sure you can bring him down to a stable level."Loki joked, making you finally smile at him and laugh at him poking fun at his brother. You eased up a bit, seeing that at least for now, Loki was seemingly being genuine.  
     "Glad to see you around again, Loki. I'm happy you're not trying to kill us this time."You added, smirking at your own comment as Loki shook his head and pushed some of his hair back behind his ear.  
     "You're welcome."He sassed, crossing his arms in front of him and chuckling softly,"Did you two finish your make out session?"Loki questioned, instantly making you flare up as you jabbed him in the side with your elbow. Loki yelped quietly and grabbed his side, smirking at you playfully,"Ok. Ow."Loki expressed, making you return to him the same evil smirk, not regretting hitting him at all. Suddenly, you felt a hand creep around your side, wrapping around your hip. You were defensive for a second by who was touching you, but it was soon clear that is was just Thor. You turned your head and smiled up at him, staring into his blue eyes and making you feel comfort and safety. Making you feel at home.


End file.
